A Sors útjai 1
by Arvael
Summary: Narakura és az ékkőszilánkokra folytatódik a vadászat mindkét csapat részéről. Sesshoumaruékhoz ismét csatlakozik egy titokzatos valaki - ebből még bármi kisülhet! Időutazás, csaták és új, izgalmas szereplők! Előzmény: A Természet Úrnője /SesshxOC/
1. A védelmező

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**1. rész: A védelmező**_

_Előzmények: A Természet Úrnője c. fan fiction sorozat_

– Gyere ide te kis tolvaj! – kiáltozta két férfi, s a kislány nyomába eredtek.

A gyerek mellett futott még egy fura, pici szerzet, amilyet nem látni mindennap, de mind a ketten rohantak, ahogy csak bírtak.

– Rin, miért nem tudtál a földekről ennivalót szerezni, ahogyan eddig? – kérdezte a furcsa szerzet. – Miért pont egy vásáron kellett meglopnod az egyik árust?

– Dehát ezek nagyon finomak, Jyaken-sama! – mentegetőzött a kislány.

Jyaken nem szólt semmit, csak a szemét forgatta. Érezte, hogy a két falusi egyre közelebb ér hozzájuk. Megállt, s szembenézett velük. Magas botját feléjük tartotta, s fenyegetően megszólalt:

– Ha közelebb jöttök, hamuvá égetlek titeket! – figyelmeztette a két férfit.

Azok egy pillanatra megálltak, de aztán elnevették magukat, és egyre közelebb jutottak hozzájuk.

– Jyaken, gyere! – szaladt vissza Rin. – Nem maradhatsz itt velük!

– Rin, te... – azonban Jyaken nem fejezhette be mondandóját, mert ebben a pillanatban megérkezett a két férfi; s még ugyanabban a másodpercben megjelent egy nő, útjukat állva. Mintha a semmiből bukkant volna fel.

Hosszú, barna haja a derekáig ért, s máskor meleg barna szemei ezúttal keményen villantak a két falusira. Kezében egy bot volt, de nem olyan, mint Jyakené, hanem tökéletesen sima, és egyetlen egy minta sem volt rajta. Mintha csak egy darab henger lett volna precízen kifaragva egy fából.

– Miért üldözitek ezt a lányt? – kérdezte fagyosan a falubelieket.

– Meglopott minket! – felelte egyikük.

– Most pedig megfizet érte! – tette hozzá a másik, s már emelte is a karját. – Állj félre, asszony, különben még azt hiszem, a pártját fogod...

A nő ránézett a kislányra: kezében élelem volt, épp elég egy gyermeknek, de egy felnőttnek édeskevés; és látszott már, hogy nagyon éhes.

– Na és ha igen? – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét a nő. – Azt hiszitek, két magadfajta elbír velem?

– Nagyon felvágták a nyelved, asszony! – válaszolta az utóbbi.

– De majd meglátjuk – fűzte hozzá a másik.

A nőt sértette ezeknek a faragatlan embereknek a hanghordozása, s ilyenkor még veszélyesebbé vált. A két férfi megindult feléje, de ő könnyedén a földre küldte mind a kettőt, egyetlen csapással.

– Bocsánat, mit is mondtatok? – kérdezte tettetett zavarral.

– Ööö... semmit, semmit! – vágta rá azonnal egyikük.

– Vigyétek nyugodtan, nekünk úgyis van elég! – tette hozzá a másik, s azzal mindketten futásnak eredtek.

A nő dühösen fújt egyet.

– Szánalmasak! – megvető tekintettel kísérte végig a két falusit, aztán a megszeppent kislányhoz fordult:

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte egy barátságos mosoly kíséretében, miközben lehajolt hozzá.

Rin belenézett a szemébe, de ott már nem volt semmi keménység, barátságosan mosolygott a kislányra. Rin visszamosolygott, s bólintott.

– Mi a neved? – érdeklődött a nő.

– Rin vagyok... – válaszolta a kislány, majd némi tétovázás után hozzátette:

– Téged hogy hívnak?

– Az én nevem Kayou – felelte a nő.

– Gyere Rin, Sesshoumaru nagyúr már biztos vár minket – kotyogott közben Jyaken.

– Igen, Jyaken-sama – bólintott a kislány, s már indult volna tovább, de Kayou hangja megállította:

– Várj... – mondta, s közelebb lépett a kislányhoz. – Ezt neked adom, remélem, ízelni fog!

Azzal egy narancsot nyomott Rin kezébe. Ő mosolyogva elvette, s megköszönte.

– Szia, Kayou! – köszönt el tőle.

– Szervusz, Rin! – mosolyogva nézett a kislány után, míg el nem tűnt a szeme elől.

Aztán sóhajtott egyet, s elindult egy másik irányba – tekintete ismét megkeményedett.

– Rin, honnan szerezted azt a gyümölcsöt? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, mikor odaértek hozzá. – Itt nem terem ilyen.

– Egy nő adta neki, nagyuram! – felelte a kislány helyett Jyaken.

– Egy asszony? – csodálkozott a démon.

– Igen – bólintott mosolyogva Rin. – A falusiak észrevették, hogy elvittem ezt-azt és Kayou mentett meg!

– Pedig én már majdnem elintéztem őket! – tette hozzá Jyaken.

– Hát persze – mondta Sesshoumaru, némi gúnyos éllel a hangjában. – Kayou... a neve? – kérdezte, bár sejtette a választ.

A felelet azonban nem érkezett meg, mert a közelben egy sikoly hangzott el. Rin ijedten nézett körbe.

– Jyaken, te maradj itt Rinnel – rendelkezett a démon.

– Igenis, nagyuram!

„_A fenébe! Pont most kellett ennek is rám találnia!"_ szitkozódott magában Kayou, miközben bemenekült a fák közé. _„Csak még tíz percet... ha tíz perccel később talált volna rám, akkor most nem lennék ekkora nagy bajban!"_ futott, ahogy a lába bírta, de szerencsétlenségére elesett egy fa gyökerében. Egyenesen egy hatalmas kő felé zuhant, aminek igen élesek voltak az élei. Hirtelen felsikoltott. _„Hát ez aztán nagyon okos volt. Most már pontosan tudja, hol vagyok."_ gondolta, miközben félregurult. _„Fú, ez nem sokon múlott."_ Jegyezte meg magában, de már fel is pattant, s rohant tovább.

Azonban a következő facsoport mögött már várt rá a szörny. Egy erős démon volt, a valódi alakjában, és igen félelmetes. _„A pokolba is!"_ gondolta Kayou. _„Ha egy picit később futok össze vele, nem jelentene túl nagy gondot, de így... ebben a halandó testben..."_ töprengését nem fejezhette be, mert a szörny támadásba lendült.

Éppen, hogy sikerült elugrania az első csapása elől. De így is megütötte magát; rosszul esett. Fájt a térde, de összeszorította a fogait és félregurult a következő támadás elől. Bár még a harc elején voltak, Kayou már most kifáradt. _„Bármit is akarnék csinálni, képtelen vagyok megtenni így."_ A nő kivédett egy újabb csapást, ezúttal a botja segítségével. Bár a fegyvere állta a sarat, ő maga túl gyengének bizonyult. Az utolsó pillanatban, mielőtt a démon lenyomta volna, ismét félreugrott.

A szellem megelégelte a kergetőzést, igyekezett elkapni a nőt, de csak egy karmolással megfűszerezett pofont sikerült célba juttatnia. A nő arcán azonnal megjelent négy hosszú, vékony, vörös csík. Felszisszent a hirtelen jövő, égető fájdalomra. A szellem ismét meglendítette karját, s ezúttal sikerült elkapnia a kimerült nőt. Felemelte, rávicsorgott, aztán teljes erejéből egy fához dobta.

Kayou eszméletlenül rogyott össze, kezében botjával. Elsötétült előtte a világ; úgy érezte, ennyi volt, itt a vég...

Sesshoumaru a gondolat sebességével száguldott az erdőben. A kíváncsiság hajtotta – először. Aztán megérezte a szellem szagát, aki egy halandóra támadt. Ismerte ezt a démont; és volt egy kis elszámolnivalója vele, így még gyorsabbra váltotta a tempót, s éppen akkor érkezett meg, mikor a démon elhajította az embert. Sesshoumaru elkiáltotta a démon nevét, aki már áldozata fölé hajolt, mire az megfordult.

– Ááá... Sesshoumaru... – dübörögte végig a szörnyeteg hangja az erdőt, amint felismerte ellenfelét.

– Igen – biccentett egy aprót a kutyadémon, s azonnal támadásba lendült.

Könnyedén és villámgyorsan végzett ellenfelével – még csak be sem mocskolta a kezét vagy a ruháját ellenfele fekete vérével. Aztán közelebb lépett az ájultan heverő nőhöz. _„Furcsa..."_ nézte elgondolkodva a halandót. _„Ismerős szaga van... de vajon honnan? Nem emlékszem, hogy találkoztam volna vele már korábban"_ aztán kisvártatva rájött. _„Rin narancsának ugyanilyen illata volt... ezek szerint ez a nő adta neki, és mentette meg a falusiaktól."_

Sesshoumaru gondolt egyet, s felkapta az eszméletlen Kayout, aztán visszasietett Rinhez és Jyakenhez.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr, miért hoztad ide ezt a halandót? – kérdezte Jyaken, mikor meglátta urát, de a karjában lévő alakot még tudta tisztán kivenni. – De hisz ez...

– Kayou! – szaladt oda Rin.

Sesshoumaru óvatosan leengedte a földre a nő testét. Rin letérdelt mellé. Látta, hogy megsérült az arca, s a kíváncsi kislány megérintette Kayou sebeit. A nő felszisszent és kinyitotta a szemét. Látszott rajta, hogy fájdalmai vannak – de ezeket nem Rin okozta.

– Rin... – suttogta rekedten és egyben meglepődve a nő, aztán körbenézett.

Tőle nem messze, jobbra állt egy nagyon erős démon, ez már a megjelenésén is látszott. Rin mellett pedig... az a kicsi, akivel a kislány volt a faluban. Alig gondolta ezt végig, érezte, hogy valami megváltozik benne – visszatér az ereje. _„Csodás... igaz, hogy hamarabb felépülök, de egy veszélyes démon látta az emberi formámat..."_ gondolta keserűen Kayou.

Becsukta a szemét, s sóhajtott egyet. _„Mindjárt... itt az idő."_

– Nézd, Sesshoumaru nagyuram! – hallatszott a kis démon hangja. – Valami történik vele! Vajon micsoda?

– Ostoba! – hallatszott a férfi hangja. – Átváltozik...

Rin megszeppenve pislogott a nőre, de Kayou ezt nem láthatta. Először a körmei hosszabbodtak meg, aztán a haja átváltozott meleg barnából türkiz zöld színűre, végül pedig a másodperc töredéke alatt eltűntek arcáról a sebek, s ő is végre nyugodtabban lélegezhetett – amióta a fához csapódott, alig kapott levegőt.

Kinyitotta a szemeit; amik ezúttal aranysárga színben ragyogtak, akárcsak Sesshoumarué. Lassan felült, s boldogan tapasztalta, hogy már valóban elmúlt minden fájdalma és a légzése is helyreállt. Vett egy mély levegőt, aztán felemelte a fejét, s Sesshoumaru szemébe nézett:

– Köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

Sesshoumaru fagyosan tekintett a nőre.

– Nem téged mentettelek meg... – állította magabiztosan. – Elszámolnivalóm volt azzal a démonnal.

– Akkor is – mondta Kayou, s óvatosan felállt.

Még nem érezte biztonságban magát, ráadásul megtudta a titkát egy erős démon, aki bármikor kihasználhatja ezt. De nem félt. Tudta, az ereje most már mellette áll. Kezében tartotta a botját, azonban nem akart támadni vele – ha lehet, el akarta kerülni a harcot Sesshoumaruval.

– Miért hoztál ide? – kérdezte a nő.

Sesshoumaru várt egy pillanatot válaszával:

– Te voltál az, aki segített Rinnek.

Kayou meglepődött a válasz hallatán, aztán a kislányra nézett, aki még mindig megszeppenve figyelte őt. Odalépett hozzá, majd lehajolt, de ügyelt rá, hogy ne fordítson hátat Sesshoumarunak.

– Látom, megetted a narancsot – kezdte a nő. – Hogy ízlett?

– Finom volt... – válaszolta Rin.

Kayou elmosolyodott, amit a kislány egy félénk mosollyal viszonzott. _„Úgy tűnik, ez a szellem törődik Rinnel."_ gondolta Kayou, miközben megsimogatta a kislány fejét.

– Talán viszonozhatom valamivel a szívességedet – fordult Sesshoumaru felé.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem... – kezdte a szellem, de Kayou nem hagyta, hogy befejezze:

– Akár miattam tetted, akár nem... ha te nem érsz oda időben, én már nem élnék – bökte ki végül Kayou.

– Nem szorulok egy hanyou segítségére – utasította el Sesshoumaru, s felszegte a fejét, jelezve, mit is gondol erről az egészről.

Kayou arcán titokzatos mosoly jelent meg, de amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt.

– Ó, nem miattad... – legyintett a nő. – Utálok tartozni valakinek. Valahogy ki kell egyenlítenem az adósságomat.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, de ez a kijelentés kíváncsivá tette. Gyanakodva húzta össze szemöldökét. Mivel nem szólt semmit, Kayou úgy vette, folytathatja:

– Látom, nem hagy hidegen Rin sorsa... de ha te éppen egy ellenségeddel harcolsz, akkor könnyen a gyenge pontoddá válhat.

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – kérdezte némi fenyegető éllel a hangjában Sesshoumaru.

– Arra, hogy... veletek tartanék – a válasz meglepte a démont, és akármennyire is próbálta palástolni, Kayou pontosan tudta, mit érezhet. – Én meg tudom védeni Rint, amíg távol vagy, és így... leróhatom a tartozásomat is.

– Hmm... – Sesshoumaru elgondolkodott a nő szavain.

Sok igazság volt benne, de nagyon nem akaródzott neki összeállni egy félvérrel... _„Micsoda szégyen... a végén még olyan leszek, mint az öcsém..."_ töprengett, azonban mikor Rinre pillantott, megváltoztak az érzései. Kayou igazat beszélt; a kislány fontos volt Sesshoumaru számára, még akkor is, ha igyekezett ezt titkolni, és előfordulhat, hogy nincs a közelben, mikor Rinnek szüksége volna rá... ha jobban belegondolt, ez az alku igen kedvezőnek bizonyult számára.

Jyaken viszont nem tudta türtőztetni magát tovább, kitört belőle a szófolyam:

– Mégis hogy gondolod, hogy Sesshoumaru nagyúr elfogadja egy félvér segítségét? Ő soha... – nem tudta végigmondani, mert ura beléfojtotta a szót:

– Egész jól hangzik. Áll az alku, velünk tarthatsz.

– Micsoda? – hebegett Jyaken. Kayou ránézett a kis démonra:

– Egyébként sem vagyok hanyou – mondta egy kis sértődöttséggel a hangjában, s felszegte a fejét, majdnem ugyanúgy, mint az előbb Sesshoumaru, miközben elővette legfagyosabb tekintetét, mellyel Jyakenre pillantott. Aki eddig látta így, annak az ereiben megfagyott a vér, s a kis démon is teljesen megdermedt.

– Akkor velünk maradsz? – kérdezte pislogva Rin.

Kayou felé fordult, s egy pillanat alatt megenyhült az arckifejezése. Lehajolt a kislányhoz.

– Igen, egy darabig biztosan – felelte kedvesen mosolyogva.

Rin visszamosolygott és örült, hogy eggyel több beszélgetőtársa lett a hosszú vándorlásokra.

Folytatása következik...


	2. A varázslónő

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**2. rész: A varázslónő**_

– Add vissza azonnal azt az ékkőszilánkot, amit elloptál tőlünk! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, s fenyegetően ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Eszemben sincs! – válaszolta a tolvaj, egy gyönyörű nő.

Inuyasha dühösen mordult egyet, aztán előkapta a Tessaigát – ami azon nyomban felvette félelmetes alakját.

– Utoljára, mondom... – kezdte Inuyasha, de Kagome nem hagyta befejezni.

– Inuyasha, nem ölheted meg, hiszen ő ember!

– Ember vagy sem... visszaszerzem az ékkőszilánkot! – azzal nekirontott a nőnek.

A titokzatos tolvaj előhúzta ezüst tőrét az övéből – a pengéje nem az a klasszikus, egyenes volt, hanem hullámos, úgy is nevezték ezt a fajtát emiatt, hogy a „Baziliszkusz Nyelve".

– Heh... – Inuyasha megvetően horkantott. – Ezt még fegyvernek sem merném nevezni! Csak nem ezzel akarsz kiállni ellenem és a Tessaiga ellen?

– Csak figyelj... – húzódott titokzatos mosolyra a nő szája.

Inuyasha már csak két méterre volt tőle, mikor a nő meglendítette karját, s a tőr átváltozott: egy sokkal nagyobb méretű karddá. Ezüst pengéjén élesen csillant a déli nap ragyogó fénye. Majdnem elvakította Inuyashát, akinek legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a penge állta a Tessaiga hatalmas csapását. A nő visszalökte a hanyout, aki ha lehet, még jobban feldühödött.

– Arról ne is álmodjatok, hogy visszaadom az ékkőszilánkot! – mondta a nő, azzal rátámadt Inuyashára.

– Meg kell védenie magát a csapások ellen – magyarázta Miroku Kagoménak, aki aggodalmas arckifejezéssel nézte a harcot.

Épp ebben a pillanatban a nő kiverte Inuyasha kezéből a kardot, s pengéje élét a fiú torkának szegezte. Aztán karját meglendítette, hogy minél gyorsabban befejezze a küzdelmet, de ekkor egy fehér színben úszó nyílvessző röppent feléje – sajnálatára a nyíl villámként száguldott felé, s ő nem tudott időben elugrani előle. A bal karját érte el.

Felszisszent fájdalmában, pengéjét pedig visszaváltoztatta egy tőrré, s az övébe rakta, majd futni kezdett; Sango és Miroku utána, és miután Kagome felsegítette Inuyashát és a félszellem visszavette kardját, a tolvaj nyomába eredtek ők is.

A nő érezte, hogy már egyre fogy az ereje a nyílvesszőnek köszönhetően, ami a testébe fúródott – ráadásul kihúzni sem tudta azt. _„A Szent Nyílvessző... különös... ennyi év után pont most, mikor már a célban vagyok."_ gondolta, s elmerengett azon, vajon honnan lehet ekkora ereje ennek a lánynak és ki lehet ő valójában. De nem töprenghetett sokáig, mert egy hatalmas bumeráng suhant el közvetlenül mellette, s csak az volt a szerencséje, hogy még időben sikerült leguggolnia, mielőtt a fegyver visszafordult volna; különben eltalálja.

Megállt, s közben szitkozódott magában. Nincs mit tenni, már csak egy esélye van a menekülésre...

– Most meg mit csinál? – kérdezte Kagome.

– Nem tudom, de siessünk – felelte Inuyasha. – Nem tetszik ez nekem.

Mikor odaértek, csak egy pillanatra látták a nő alakját, miközben szembefordult velük; aztán a tolvaj legyintett egyet, mire teljes sötétség borult rájuk – mintha valaki eltüntette volna a Napot az égről.

– Nem látok semmit – hallatszott Miroku hangja. – Ti láttok valamit?

– Semmit se – válaszolta Sango.

– Én sem – tette hozzá Inuyasha. – Kagome?

A lány azonban nem válaszolt. Homályosan bár, de azért látta, mi történik – s attól elakadt a szava. A nő nyaklánca tele volt fekete madártollakkal, s most egyet lehúzott róla, a következő pillanatban pedig átváltozott valamilyen fekete madárrá, s elrepült messze, bal szárnyában a nyíllal, melyet Kagome lőtt ki rá.

Mikor már eléggé messze volt, s Kagome sem láthatta a madarat, a varázslat megszűnt létezni. A hirtelen fény váratlanul érte mindannyiukat, s be kellett csukniuk a szemüket, hogy ismét visszanyerjék a látásukat. Amint ez sikerült neki, Kagome azonnal abba az irányba fordult, amerre látta elrepülni a madarat.

– Mi történhetett? – töprengett hangosan Miroku, miközben felemelte a földről a fekete madártollat, ami a nő helyén maradt.

– Átváltozott... – mondta tétovázva Kagome. Maga sem akart hinni a szemének.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Sango. – Mivé?

– Egy nagy fekete madárrá – felelte Kagome, s az égre mutatott – Arra ment.

– Te láttad? – pislogott értetlenkedve Inuyasha.

– Igen – bólintott a lány.

– Menjünk, mire várunk még? – nézett a többiekre Sango. – Kirara!

Azonban a cseles tolvajt nem érték utol. Nem látták semmi jelét, merre ment, ráadásul Inuyasha különösen érzékeny orra sem volt a segítségükre; a félszellem képtelen volt megérezni a szagát. A nő annyira eltávolodott tőlük, hogy még Kagome sem érezte az ellopott ékkövet, így a naphosszat tartó keresgélés után feladták; hiszen előbb-utóbb ismét össze kell futniuk vele, ha ő is az ékköveket keresi.

– Már csak egyet nem értek – mondta Miroku este, a tábortűznél.

– Mit? – érdeklődött Sango.

– Ellophatta volna az összes nálunk lévő ékkőszilánkot – magyarázta a szerzetes. – Mégis, csak egyetlen egyet vitt el.

– Ezt én sem értem – rázta meg a fejét Inuyasha. – Biztos Kirara zavarhatta meg, mikor rajtakapta.

– Nem hiszem – fejtette ki véleményét Kagome. – Szerintem valami célja volt vele... és csak egy ékkőszilánkra volt szüksége.

– De vajon mire akarja használni? – tette fel kérdését Shippou, azonban ezt egyikük sem tudta megválaszolni.

Naraku éppen egy új búvóhely után nézett, ahol megerősödhet, míg újra összetalálkozik Inuyasháékkal. Annak a halandónak, Saurának a támadása ugyan nem teljesedett ki, mégis nagyon legyengítette a démont. Ráadásul Kagura elárulta... _„Ezzel aláírta a halálos ítéletét."_, majd gondolatban megígérte magának, hogy rengeteg szenvedést okoz még a nőnek, mielőtt végleg elpusztítja.

Egy olyan erdőben haladt, amin a közeli faluk legendái szerint elátkozott. Sötét varázslatok színhelye, s aki egyszer oda belép, onnan nem jut ki élve – ha esetleg mégis, már sosem lesz teljesen ugyanolyan, mint annak előtte. Naraku ezt ideális búvóhelynek tekintette, s ahogy egyre mélyebben haladt a rengetegben, egyre jobban érezte magát.

Valóban rendkívüli sötét erők koncentrálódtak itt. A Nap már a horizonton volt, épp lenyugvóban, narancsvörös fénye azonban alig hatolt át a sűrű lombkoronákon; az erdőben a sötétség uralkodott.

Ahogy kényelmesen lépkedett befelé az elátkozott rengetegbe, egyszeriben valami mozgást érzékelt. Ezt igen különösnek találta, hiszen a falusiak szerint semmilyen élőlény nem tanyázik errefelé. Ő sem látott még egyet sem, pedig már jócskán az erdő mélyén járt. Ez az esemény azonban felkeltette a kíváncsiságát – akármennyire is meggyengült, még mindig eléggé erős volt ahhoz, hogy meg tudja védeni magát, ha olyan helyzetbe kerül.

Elosont oda, amerről a zajt hallotta, de a fekete színbe burkolózott növények takarásában maradt. Onnan lesett kifelé, az előtte elterülő kicsiny tisztásra, ahol mindent a narancsvörös szín uralt.

Egy talpig feketébe öltözött gyönyörű nőt látott térdelni, amint éppen összeszedi minden erejét, hogy kihúzza a bal karjába fúródott nyílvesszőt. Látszott, hogy nagy erőfeszítésébe telik egyáltalán megérintenie a halálos fegyvert, de végül sikerrel járt. Bár arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, nem kiáltott fel.

Hosszú, egyenes szálú, hollófekete haj keretezte nemes vonásait, világoskék szeme pedig nem a derűs, felhőtlen nyári égboltot jutatta Naraku eszébe, hanem a tökéletesen tiszta, fagyos jeget, mely télen születik meg. Nyakában fekete madártollak ékeskedtek nyakláncán, a legfeltűnőbb mégis az az ezüst tőr volt, melyet az övében tartott; a lenyugvó Nap szikrázó fénye vörösre festette pengéjét.

Naraku most a nyilat vette szemügyre, amit a nő az imént megpróbált minél messzebbre eldobni, habár látszott, ereje igencsak fogytán van már. Nyilván arról sem volt fogalma, miféle helyre érkezett. A démon meglepődve tapasztalta, ahogyan a fegyverre összpontosított, hogy valamilyen pozitív aura veszi körül még mindig. Azonnal felismerte a Szent Nyílvesszőt, s azt is tudta, hogy Kagome lőtte ki. Megrezzent, amint tudatosult benne, ez mit jelent.

Viszont apró mozdulatára a levelek, melyek alatt állt, sustorogni kezdtek.

– Ki van ott? – kérdezte harciasan a nő, pontosan oda pillantva, ahol Naraku állt.

A démon előlépett a fák fedezékéből, s közelebb ment a nőhöz.

– Az én nevem Naraku – mutatkozott be, s megállt nem messze tőle. – Téged hogy hívnak?

– Kazaru vagyok...

A fekete ruhás nő összehúzta a szemét, mintha látni akarna valamit, amit csak ő láthat, senki más... meg is látta. Azonnal behunyta a szemét, s megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná hessegetni a képet elméjéből. _„A lelke sötét..."_ gondolta magában. _„Ilyet még sosem láttam; még démonoknál sem... ő lehet az a fenyegető, negatív, sötét energia forrása, amit egyre erősebben éreztem az utóbbi időben... de most ő is legyengült kicsit. Ezt tisztán érzem; és a nevét is hallottam már."_ Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, s Narakura emelte tekintetét.

– Segíts! – kérte.

Naraku szemei összeszűköltek.

– Ugyan miért tenném? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

Kazaru sóhajtott egyet, aztán az övén lévő szütyőjéből elővett egy apró, csillogó valamit. Naraku felé nyújtotta tenyerét, s kinyitotta markát.

– Ezért – válaszolta higgadtan.

Kezében egy ékkőszilánk csillant meg... egy beszennyezett ékkőszilánké. Naraku elvette tőle.

– Elmehetnék, s sorsodra hagyhatnálak... – mondta nyugodtan; úgy, hogy a szeme sem rebbent.

– Nem teszed... – húzta titokzatos mosolyra a száját a nő. – A Szent Nyílvessző megsebzett... Inuyasháék engem is üldöznek, csakúgy, mint téged.

– Na és... – folytatta volna Naraku, azonban Kazaru megszédült, s látszott, már nem sokáig bírja tartani magát. Úgy tűnt, talán az eszméletét is elveszti.

Naraku végiggondolta a hallottakat és a látottakat, végül úgy döntött, minden jel arra utal, hogy Inuyasháék ellensége a nő, ráadásul erős lehet, ha csak a Szent Nyílvesszővel tudták megállítani... egy ilyen szövetséges pedig még jól jöhet.

Felkarolta az egyre gyengülő Kazarut, s elindult vele az erdő mélyébe...

A fájdalom, amit kezdetben csak a bal karjában érzett, lassan átterjedt minden porcikájára. Kazaru már napok óta feküdt abban a barlangban, ahol Narakuval húzódtak meg. A férfi néha elment, volt, hogy akár egész napra is, de mindig visszament, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban van a nő.

Az egyik hajnalban, mikor Naraku elindult, Kazaru elhatározásra jutott; csupán egyetlen kiutat talált ebből a betegségből – ugyanis úgy érezte, mintha a Szent Nyílvessző megmérgezné a testét. De ahhoz, hogy végrehajtsa, lelkének egy olyan részéhez kellett nyúlnia, melyet igyekezett minél mélyebbre elásni magában, s sosem emlékezni rá. _„Ironikus."_ gondolta azon a reggelen. _„Az erő, amitől annyira irtózom és az örökségem, amit megtagadok, csak az segíthet most rajtam."_ Keserű ízt érzett a szájában. Minél hamarabb el kell végeznie, lehetőleg még azelőtt, hogy Naraku visszaér.

Becsukta a szemét, s lecsillapította elméjét; mélyeket lélegzett és egyre ellazultabb állapotba került. Lassacskán már a külvilágot sem érzékelte, csakis belső világára összpontosított. Mélyen beletekintett a lelkébe és kereste azt az apró tiszta fényt, amit megtagadott. Eltartott egy darabig, mire sikerült ráakadnia, hiszen annyira mélyen magába fojtotta; de ezúttal hagyta, hogy eluralkodjék rajta.

A pici fény megnagyobbodott, s Kazaru hamarosan már egész lelkében és testében érezte a jelenlétét... egy szempillantás alatt tűntek el a fájdalmai, s a közérzete is jobb lett. Úgy érezte, mintha napokat aludt volna és hatalmas erőt érzett magában. Végre meggyógyult. Igaz, hogy ezt a részét megtagadta, azonban ha szüksége volt rá, mindig tudta használni, amit Kazaru kicsit furcsállt is. Nem értette, miként történhet ez.

Kinyitotta a szemét, s visszatért a valóságba. Testét hihetetlenül könnyűnek érezte, s szívét boldogság árasztotta el. Átengedte magát ennek a pillanatnak, de csak egy szívdobbanásnyi időre. Utána sóhajtott egy mélyet, s visszazárta oda a fényt, ahol megtalálta. Ismét eluralkodott rajta a sötétség...

Naraku nem mutatta, de meglepte a hirtelen változás, mikor visszaért.

– Látom, jobban érzed magad – mondta.

– Igen – biccentett a nő. – Ha szabad megkérdeznem, merrefelé jártál? Mindennap elmentél valahová.

– Egy helyet kerestem, ahol felépíthetem az új védelmemet az ellenségeimmel szemben.

– Na és találtál? – érdeklődött Kazaru.

Naraku bólintott:

– Holnap odamegyünk.

Kazaru azzal a gondolattal hajtotta le a fejét, hogy holnap egy új remény virrad számára, ami közelebb viheti a céljai eléréséhez. Úgy tűnt, Naraku jó szövetséges lehet, ha Inuyasháék továbbra is keresik a nőt. Megvoltak a saját céljai és világéletében egyedül dolgozott, mégis, valahol mindent el kell kezdeni...

Folytatása következik...


	3. Az átváltozás

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**3. rész: Az átváltozás**_

– Most megsértetted, Jyaken – mondta halkan Rin, a távozó Kayou után nézve.

A nő nem ment túl messzire, csak éppen annyira, hogy egy kicsit lenyugodhasson.

– Szegény Kayou... – tette hozzá még a kislány.

– Rin, mit akarsz mondani? – kérdezte tőle Sesshoumaru.

– Szerintem Jyaken-samanának bocsánatot kéne kérnie tőle... – felelte lassan a kislány. – Mert Kayou nem adott rá okot, hogy Jyaken azt mondja, amit.

Sesshoumaru elgondolkodva nézte Rint. Jyaken egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát; végül gondterhelten felsóhajtott és elindult a nő után.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Kayou, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. – Csak nem megfogadod egy halandó tanácsát?

Jyaken agyát azonnal elborította a harag. _„Hogy merészeli..."_ De mielőtt még bármit is mondhatott volna, a nő megfordult, s sziklaszilárd tekintetével ránézett.

– Van egy ötletem... – kezdte lassan – mi lenne, ha te nem piszkálnál engem, és cserébe én meg... – Kayou arca megkeményedett, s hangját felemelte:

– Tulajdonképpen sosem ártottam neked, szóval cserébe én nem ígérhetek semmit, mert fogalmam sincs, miért sértegetsz... Miért is teszed ezt?

Jyaken már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, azonban ezúttal sem engedték meg a körülmények, hogy megszólaljon, mert valamit megérzett; de nem csak ő. Sesshoumaru és Kayou is azonnal arrafelé kapta a fejét, ahonnan megérezték egy másik démon jelenlétét. A nő így nem is várta meg Jyaken válaszát, hanem egy ugrással Rin mellett termett.

A kislány érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, mert rajta kívül mindenki gyanúsan viselkedett. Az utóbbi hetekben, mióta Kayou velük utazott, már többször is előfordult, amikor hasonlóan reagáltak – ha Jyaken nem is mindig, de Sesshoumaru nagyúr és Kayou igen. Rin tudta, hogy ismét egy démon van a közelben.

Sesshoumaru épp csak egy pillantást küldött Kayou felé, aki biccentett, s azonnal felkapta a karjába Rint, aztán elindult vele az ellenkező irányba, hogy minél messzebb kerüljenek a szellemtől. Jyaken alig bírt lépést tartani vele.

Egy erdő szélén voltak, s Kayou bevezette őket a rengetegbe. Hamarosan egy tisztásra érkeztek, ahol néhány nagyobb szikladarab ideális rejtekhelyet biztosított számukra. Tudta, hogy Sesshoumaru könnyen rájuk talál majd, amint vége a harcnak, de ha esetleg nem várt vendég érkezne, akkor jól tudják védeni magukat itt.

Kayou kiválóan éles hallásával még hallotta, hogy folyik a harc Sesshoumaru és a démon közt, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy másik szellem közeledtét is megérezte – éppen a hátuk mögül. Csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült Rint felkapnia és elugrania vele, hogy néhány méterrel arrébb puhán érjenek földet. Kayou minden sértegetése ellenére nem feledkezett meg Jyakenről, akinek még megijedni sem volt ideje, mikor a nő megragadta a karját és magával húzta.

Ahogy visszafordultak, egy hatalmas csattanást hallottak, s látták, hogy azon a helyen, ahol még az előbb rejtőztek, már csak egy üres kráter áll. A démon leginkább egy medveszellem valódi alakjára emlékeztette Kayout, de ezen nem volt ideje elgondolkodnia, mert ellenfele ismét támadásba lendült. A nőnek megint sikerült még éppen időben elugrania a csapása elől, s Rint és Jyakent is magával rántotta. Most sokkal messzebb értek földet, s Kayou azonnal szembefordult a démonnal, úgy mondta a többieknek:

– Maradjatok itt... és Jyaken...

– Igen?

– Ha úgy látod, vidd el innen messzire Rint – fejezte be Kayou, s azonnal a levegőbe ugrott.

Röptében letépte nyakláncát, mire az azonnal átváltozott a fegyverévé; egy bottá. Sem Rin, sem Jyaken nem lepődött meg ezen, hiszen az utóbbi időben számtalanszor látták már, hogyan változtatja át fegyverét Kayou; mégis hátrébb húzódtak a küzdelemtől.

Kayou szüntelenül támadott és védekezett, azonban a medvedémon erősebbnek bizonyult nála. Az egyik csapással a szellem majdnem lemetszette pengeéles karmaival a nő fejét; ekkor tudatosult Kayouban, hogy nem fog olyan könnyen elbánni ellenfelével. Nagyon úgy tűnt, minden erejére szüksége lesz, ha le akarja győzni.

Miután egy támadás következtében legalább húsz métert repült hátrafelé, és a csak szerencséjén múlott, hogy még épp idejében sikerült megállnia, mielőtt nekicsapódik egy fának, elhatározásra jutott. _„Nagyon erős... tényleg minden erőmre szükségem lesz. De ez azt jelenti, hogy a valódi alakomban kell harcolnom vele. Úgy vagyok a legerősebb."_

Ezzel a gondolattal ugrott fel a levegőbe; felülről akart lecsapni a szörnyeget fejére a botjával. Már félúton járt, mikor teste átváltozott; Jyaken és Rin egy bokor rejtekéből figyelték a párbajt, de Kayou olyan hihetetlenül felgyorsult, hogy nem tudták tisztán kivenni, mi történik, de azt észrevették, hogy a nő valahogy megváltozik.

Ekkor elsuhant mellettük egy még gyorsabb ezüst fény. Sesshoumaru alakját sem lehetett tisztán kivenni, de Jyaken tudta, nagyura haladt el mellette. A szellem is felugrott a levegőbe, s éppen akkor ért a szörnyeteg fölé, mikor Kayou is.

A nő fegyvere ezüst fénnyel izzott, s sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. Kayou sem teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint máskor. Sesshoumaru észrevett az arcán egy pár ezüst méregcsíkot, de még mielőtt jobban szemügyre vehette volna, Kayou lecsapott.

A nő tekintetét abban a pillanatban, mikor lecsapott ellenfelére és a módszer, ahogy végzett vele, még Sesshoumarut is arra késztette, hogy elismerje, félelmetes volt. A szemeiben valamilyen láng izzott, s Sesshoumaru felismerte benne azt a kegyetlenséget, amivel ő csapott le ellenségeire – egy szikrányi könyörület sem volt benne.

Kayou egy hatalmasat rávágott a démon fejére ragyogó fegyverével, s a pontban, ahol hozzáért, ezüst fény keletkezett; a következő pillanatban pedig nyolc darabban hullott szét a szörny.

A nő puhán ért földet, Rinék és Sesshoumaru között. A ellenfele darabjai pedig körülötte hevertek. Haja elfedte az arcát, ahogy előrehajtotta fejét, botja pedig még mindig ezüstös színben derengett, de Kayou nem mozdult meg – úgy tűnt, még csak nem is lélegzik. Sesshoumaru közelebb lépett hozzá.

Kayou fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Egyrészt attól tartott, Rin megijed tőle, hogy így látja, másrészt pedig... megfogadta, hogy sosem fedi fel a valódi alakját senki előtt sem; mivel ha megteszi, akkor csak azért teszi, hogy végezzen ellenfelével. A családján kívül eddig még senki sem élte túl, ha valódi alakjában találkozott vele.

Ez volt a legnagyobb titka, s nem akarta, hogy napvilágra kerüljön. De Rin és saját maga érdekében nem volt más választása. Sesshoumarut nem várhatta meg, hiszen nem tudta, mennyi ideig tarthat a harca, ráadásul ő ajánlotta fel, hogy megvédi Rint, és úgy nem is teljesítette volna az ígéretét.

Sesshoumaru már ott állt közvetlenül mellette. Kayou vett egy mély levegőt, s a szemébe nézett. De a férfi tekintetéből semmit sem tudott kiolvasni, ahogy Sesshoumaru sem az övéből. Mindketten fagyos pillantással néztek egymásra. Kayou úgy érezte, a férfi valamilyen magyarázatot vár tőle.

– Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok hanyou – emlékeztette őt a nő.

Miközben beszélt, kilátszottak meghosszabbodott fogai, amik, ha teljes szellemről lenne szó, az agyarait jelentette volna. Ezen kívül Sesshoumaru több helyen is látott a testén ezüst színű méregcsíkokat; egy-egy párt. Kayou körmei ezüstös színben csillogtak, s rendkívül hosszúak voltak – mint egy ragadozó halálosan veszélyes karmai. Fülei pedig Sesshoumaru hegyes füleire hasonlítottak. Még egyvalami eltérést fedezett fel a nő eddigi alakjával kapcsolatban Sesshoumaru: Kayou homloka közepén egy ezüst kör csillant meg a Nap fényében.

– Egyéb mondanivalód nincs? – kérdezte végül a férfi.

„_Nem érti. Többet akar tudni erről az egészről..."_ Kayou tudta, milyen veszélyes, amit tenni készül, de – maga sem értette, miért – kezdett megbízni Sesshoumaruban, ráadásul úgy érezte, tényleg tartozik neki annyival, hogy elmagyarázza, mi történt. A nő bólintott:

– Négyszemközt majd elmondom.

– Kayou! – közelítette meg óvatosan Rin.

A nő megfordult, de még nem változott vissza eddigi alakjába. A kislány megérdemli, hogy tudja, hogyan néz ki valójában. Rin lassan közelített felé, s megállt, közvetlenül előtte. Kayou lenézett rá, azonban tekintete most nem lágyult meg. Leguggolt a kislányhoz.

Rin nézte egy darabig, majd megérintette a nő homlokán lévő ezüst kört... aztán elmosolyodott és ezt mondta:

– Köszönöm Kayou, hogy megmentettél!

A nő figyelte a kislányt. Rin nem félt tőle, sőt bízott benne. Még most is, hogy a valódi alakját felfedte előtte. Végre megenyhült a tekintete és barátságosan elmosolyodott. Ekkor Rin átölelte.

– Szívesen – súgta a kislánynak.

Sesshoumarut mindig lenyűgözte, ahogy Kayou egyik pillanatról a másikra képes megenyhülni, ha Rinről van szó. Egyszer megközelíthetetlen és kemény, de a kislányra sosem tudott úgy nézni; másodpercek alatt meglágyult a tekintete, ha Rinre pillantott.

A férfi ezen gondolkozott még akkor is, mikor végre beesteledett és táborhelyet kerestek maguknak. Jyaken elment tűzifát gyűjteni, Rin pedig az út közben szerzett gyümölcsöket ette. Kayou a harc után nem sokkal visszaváltozott olyan alakjába, amilyenben ismerték, s most éppen mesélt valamit Rinnek.

Néhány órával később, mikor a kislány már mélyen aludt, s Jyaken sem volt már ébren, Sesshoumaru megszólította Kayout:

– Azt mondtad, négyszemközt elmondod... mi történt veled.

Kayou tökéletesen emlékezett ígéretére, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdjen hozzá. Végül rendezte gondolatait, s magyarázni kezdett Sesshoumarunak:

– Én több vagyok, mint egy hanyou – vágott bele Kayou. – Apám teljesen szellem volt, de anyám csak félig.

– Így te háromnegyed részt vagy az – vonta le a következtetést Sesshoumaru.

– Igen – biccentett a nő. – Egy negyedrészt pedig ember vagyok.

– Ez magyarázza a halandó alakodat, mikor először találkoztunk.

– Pontosan... amit pedig ma láttál, harc közben, az... – Kayounak nehezére esett erről beszélnie. – Az a valódi alakom volt. Nagyon kevesen ismerik.

– És ahogy most nézel ki?

– Így akivel találkozom, azt hiszi, csak egy félszellem vagyok, ahogyan ti is gondoltátok rólam – magyarázta Kayou. – Ez egyfajta védelmet nyújt nekem.

– Ezt hogy érted? – faggatta tovább Sesshoumaru.

– Ha egy erős démonnal találkozom, meglephetem... akad olyan is, aki nem is foglalkozik egy hanyouval. De ha tudnák, hogy valójában erősebb vagyok, mint mutatom... – a nő felsóhajtott. – Sokkal nagyobb veszélyben lennék.

Sesshoumaru szeme összeszűkült. Ha mind igaz, amit mondott (már pedig más magyarázatot tényleg nem talált rá), akkor miért mondja most mindezt el neki? Kayou sejtette, mire gondol a férfi.

– Felfedtem előttetek a valódi alakomat, hogy legyőzzem a démont – vonta meg a vállát a nő. – Ha továbbra is veletek utazom, valószínűleg előbb-utóbb úgyis előfordult volna.

„_Azt azért mégse mondhatom, hogy azért, mert kezdek megbízni benne... még túl kockázatos lenne."_ tette hozzá magában gondolatban.

Sesshoumaru úgy érezte, rendbe kell raknia ezt a sok új információt, amit kapott. Még mindig nem tudta, mit is gondoljon erről az egészről – s Kayouről. Felállt a tábortűz mellől, s a nőre nézett:

– Végig kell gondolnom – nem fűzött hozzá további magyarázatot, hanem eltűnt a csillagfényes éjszakában.

Kayou végig elkísérte tekintetével, amíg el nem nyelte a férfi alakját az éjszaka sötétje. Remélte, hogy nem fogja megbánni, hogy rábízta a titkát Sesshoumarura. Nyugtalanul aludt el, de a férfi még mindig nem tért vissza a táborhelyre.

Egész éjjel egyetlen neszt sem hallott, de hajnal egy apró zajra azonnal kipattantak a szemei, s frissen nézett körbe, azt figyelve, ki merészkedett a közelükbe. Kisvártatva egy fókacsalád futott ki az egyik közeli bokorból, s Kayou végre megnyugodott. Körbenézett a társaságon: Rin még békésen aludt, de Jyaken éppen akkor ébredezett. Azonban Sesshoumarunak még mindig nem látta a nyomát.

Kayou felállt, s nyújtózkodott egyet. Semmire sem vágyott jobban most, mint egy reggeli fürdőzésre. Idefelé jövet emlékezett egy apró tavacskára, ami még mindig nem volt messze tőlük. Arra gondolt, az ideális lesz.

– Jyaken – szólt, mikor a kis démon is végre életet lehelt magába. – Most elmegyek a tóhoz, ami mellett tegnap eljöttünk. Addig vigyázz Rinre.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr hol van? – kérdezte Jyaken.

– Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Kayou, azzal elindult visszafelé az úton, a tó felé. – Majd jövök!

A víz kristálytiszta volt, s csak úgy szikrázott a felkelő Nap fényében. Kayou körülnézett, de egy teremtett lelket sem látott a környéken. Így hát levetkőzött, s beleúszott a vízbe. Úszni még az édesanyja tanította meg, kiskorában; azóta sem felejtette el.

Szellem mivoltának köszönhetően ráadásul sokkal tovább maradhatott a víz alatt, mint mások, főleg, ha a valódi alakját öltötte fel, mint most is; és ő imádta a vizet. Élvezte, ahogy lebeghet a selymes tavon és hogy a teste ilyenkor milyen könnyű. Mintha minden gondjától megszabadulhatna.

Már jó ideje a víz alatt volt, mikor megérezte, valaki a parton van. A felszín alatt közelebb úszott a tó széléhez, aztán lassan kiemelte fejét a vízből. Aztán összehúzta a szemét.

– Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte. – Te meg mit keresel itt?

– Téged – hangzott a válasz.

– Tessék?

– Indulnánk tovább – magyarázta a démon. – Jyaken mondta, hogy itt vagy.

– Jó... – mondta Kayou, de nem mozdult.

Sesshoumaru nem értette, miért nem jön.

– Fordulj meg! – intett a kezével a nő. – Gyerünk, addig nem jövök ki.

Sesshoumaru csak most vette észre a lába mellett heverő ruhadarabokat.

– Visszamegyek Rinékhez, siess! – mondta, azzal megfordult, s visszaballagott a táborhely felé.

Kayou megvárta, míg eltűnik a szeme elől, aztán kimászott a vízből. Mindene csurom víz volt és a haja a rendes súlyának legalább a kétszeresét nyomhatta. Először kicsavarta a haját, aztán a Nap felé fordult, s intett egyet a kezével, mire varázsütésre megszáradt. Felvette a ruháit és visszaindult a kis tisztásra, ahol tábort vertek éjszakára.

Nem láthatta, de Sesshoumaru nem tért vissza azonnal a táborhelyhez, mert megígérte Rinnek, szerez neki valami ennivalót. Egy madár fészkét szemelte ki célpontjául, s óvatosan kezébe vette az apró tojásokat – Rin biztos örülni fog neki. Ekkor azonban egy loccsanás ütötte meg a fülét.

Csak pár lépést kellett előremennie, hogy meglássa a hang forrását: Kayou éppen akkor jött ki a vízből. Sesshoumaru elfordította fejét, s indult volna vissza, de valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan erő nem engedte el. Ott maradt és figyelte Kayout. _„Milyen tökéletes..."_ gondolta magában, aztán ráeszmélt, mit is csinál, s azonnal visszarohant Rinékhez a reggelivel.

Folytatása következik...


	4. Családi találka

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**4. rész: Családi találka**_

– Szerencse, hogy mindjárt felkel a Nap – jegyezte meg morcosan a fekete hajú Inuyasha.

Újhold volt éppen és már az is hihetetlenül nagy mázlinak számított, hogy még nem tört rájuk egyetlen szellem sem, Inuyasha azonban szokásához híven aznap éjjel sem aludt. A többiek viszont békésen pihentek, egyedül Kagome ébredezett, Inuyasha hozzá intézte szavait.

– Jó reggelt! – tette még hozzá.

„_Fura... milyen kedves. Sosem mondta még ezt."_ gondolta Kagome, aztán eszébe jutott, amint kinyitotta a szemeit, hogy mitől ez a változás. _„Újholdkor, emberként mindig sokkal figyelmesebb velem."_

A Nap első sugarai aranyos-rózsaszín fénybe vonták a keleti égboltot.

– Milyen nyugodt és csendes minden... – jegyezte meg Kagome és leült Inuyasha mellé. – Egész éjjel fent voltál?

– Miért, mit gondoltál? – kérdezett vissza Inuyasha. – Természetesen.

„_Hajaj... már túl közel a reggel, ezért lett megint ilyen a modora."_ gondolta magában a lány; és valóban: alig fél percen belül Inuyasha visszaváltozott félszellemmé. Hamarosan a többiek is felébredtek. Fél óra alatt megreggeliztek, összepakoltak és útra készen álltak mindannyian.

– Akkor továbbra is tartjuk az irányt? – kérdezte Sango.

– Igen – felelte Inuyasha. – Arra megyünk, amerre Kagome látta azt a tolvajt. Előbb vagy utóbb rátalálunk.

– Az is lehet, hogy közben még sikerül összegyűjtenünk néhány ékkőszilánkot – fűzte hozzá Miroku.

– Nagyon furcsa volt az a nő – jegyezte meg Shippou. – És még mindig nem tudjuk, mit akar azzal az egy darab ékkőszilánkkal.

– Azt hiszem, ezt egy darabig nem is fogjuk megtudni... társaságunk akadt – szimatolt bele a levegőbe Inuyasha.

– Mit érzel, Inuyasha? – érdeklődött Kagome.

– Sesshoumaru... itt van a közelben – válaszolta Inuyasha.

– Talán ismered? – kérdezte Kayou, látva Sesshoumaru tétovázását.

Mindketten érezték egy hanyou jelenlétét és a nő már Rin mellett volt. Sesshoumaru azonban még nem adta semmi jelét annak, hogy veszélyben vannak-e vagy sem.

– Inuyasha az – felelte a férfi.

– Ő kicsoda?

– Hát ez egy nagyon érdekes kérdés, a válasz pedig igencsak bonyolult... – kezdett volna bele Jyaken, de Sesshoumaru nem hagyta végigmondani neki:

– Az öcsém.

– Na és... mi mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Kayou. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jót jelent, ha feltűnik Sesshoumaru öccse.

– A völgyben vannak – szólalt meg Sesshoumaru. – Odamegyek, ti maradjatok itt.

– Jó – bólintott Kayou.

Egy magaslaton voltak, ahol sűrűn burjánzott a fű, a tisztás közepén pedig, ahol éppen álltak, egy hatalmas fa lombkoronája vetett rájuk hűsítő árnyékot. Kayou odament Rinnel, s letelepedtek a fa alatt. Nyugodtan üldögéltek, kisvártatva azonban a nő felkapta a fejét, ugyanúgy, ha egy szellemet érez a közelben.

Azonnal felismerte, pedig még nem is ért ide. De ez csupán másodpercek kérdése volt.

– Bújjatok el az erdő szélén – utasította Jyakent.

– Miért... – kezdte volna a kis démon, de Kayou belé fojtotta a szót:

– Csináld, amit mondok, egy erős szellem közeledik!

– De hát én nem is érzem – ellenkezett Jyaken, de mikor meglátta a nő ellentmondást nem tűtő tekintetét, biccentett és bevezette Rint a rengeteg szélére. Egy bokor mögött bújtak meg, ahonnan tökéletes rálátásuk nyílt oda, ahol Kayou állt.

A nő levette nyakláncát, s az azon nyomban átváltozott veszélyes fegyverévé. Alighogy ezt megtette, valóban egy szellem jelent meg, nem messze tőle. Villámként érkezett meg, s hamarosan előtűnt emberi alakja is; egy nő volt az.

Aranyszínű haja még hosszabb volt, mint Kayoué, de szemei ugyanolyan aranysárgán csillogtak. Hófehér kimonóját világoskék minták díszítették, oldalán egy kard volt.

– Látom, még mindig azelőtt megérzel, hogy megérkeznék – köszöntötte Kayout.

– Arani... – morogta a nő. – Mit akarsz?

– Nem is örülsz nekem, húgocskám? – kérdezte a szellem, mire Kayou szemei összeszűkültek.

– Ez beugratós kérdés akart lenni?

Arani szája sarkában egy félmosoly jelent meg.

– Tudod, miért jöttem.

– Megint a fegyveremért? – kérdezett rá Kayou. – Hiszen, ha jól látom, beújítottál egy jó kis kardot...

– A nálad lévő bot apánk öröksége – magyarázta Arani. – Egyébként sem tudod, milyen hatalom rejtőzik benne.

– Ó valóban? – Kayou szemei szikrákat szórtak. – Hát próbáljuk ki!

– Ezért jöttem... – húzta kegyetlen mosolyra a száját nővére.

– Sesshoumaru, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Inuyasha, amint meglátta bátyját.

– Dolgom van erre – válaszolta kurtán a kérdezett. – Hát te?

– Nekem is – húzta fel az orrát öccse.

– Igazán kreatív válasz... – heccelte Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshoumaru, nem láttál errefelé egy feketébe öltözött halandó nőt? – kérdezte gyorsan Sango. – Ellopott tőlünk egy ékkőszilánkot.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a szellem, de alighogy kimondta ezt, egy kiáltás hallatszott a magaslatról, ahol Rinéket hagyta. – Mennem kell – azzal már ott sem volt.

Inuyasha értetlenül pislogott maga elé:

– Ez meg mi volt?

– Nem tudom, de nem kéne megnéznünk, ki kiáltott? – kérdezte Kagome. – Lehet, hogy bajban van valaki.

– Nem az én gondom... – válaszolta mogorván Inuyasha. – Minek kell egyfolytában jótékonykodni... – de alig ejtette ki ezeket a szavakat, máris megbánta, ugyanis Kagome elkiáltotta magát:

– Fekszik!

– Au! – Inuyasha szokás szerint a földbe csapódott. – Ez most mire volt jó?

– Kagoménak igaza van, meg kéne néznünk, mi történt – magyarázta Miroku.

– Jól van... – morogta Inuyasha és futva elindultak a hang irányába.

Arani fél kézzel visszaverte Kayou támadását és legalább tíz méternyire elhajította húgát. Kayou egy fának csapódott, de szerencséjére az ütés ereje már nem volt olyan nagy, mire ez megtörtént, viszont így is önkéntelenül felkiáltott. Ezalatt nővére előhúzta kardját – melynek pengéje varázslatosan kék fényben úszott.

– Nem akadályozhatsz meg, hogy megszerezzem! – mondta, s azonnal nekirontott húgának.

Kayounak sikerült kivédeni a csapást, de két kézzel kellett tartania a botot, ami ezúttal ezüstösen derengett. Tovább harcoltak, s Arani hamarosan meg is jegyezte:

– Sértő, hogy nem a teljes erőddel küzdesz ellenem!

Kayou ettől igencsak dühössé vált; de nővérének igaza volt: Aranival és a kardjával szemben csak a teljes erejével küzdhet.

– Csak nem felbosszantottalak? – kérdezte gonosz mosollyal nővére. – Gyerünk, így még úgyse küzdöttem ellened!

Sesshoumaru erre a végszóra érkezett meg. Különösen kifinomult érzékeivel tudta, hol bújik meg Jyaken és Rin, de most a párbajt nézte. Érkezése nem kerülte el Arani figyelmét sem, aki most közelebb ment húgához, s halkan megkérdezte:

– Ki ez az irtó jóképű... izé... nagyon erős démon?

– Hogy mi?

Kayou meglepődött a hirtelen kérdésen, s hogy nővére ilyen közel került hozzá – de gyorsan felocsúdott, s ütött egyet Arani felé; azonban nővére sokkal gyorsabb volt nála.

– Még mindig hihetetlenül lassú vagy, húgom! – kacagott több méterrel arrébb. – Miért nem mutatod meg, mire vagy képes? Fogadok, hogy velem nem bírsz el!

Kayout akármennyire is felbosszantották nővérei szavai, higgadt maradt. Másképpen nem győzhette le, ezt tudta jól. Ismét összecsaptak. Inuyasháék éppen ekkorra érték be Sesshoumarut.

– Mi történik itt? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Testvérharc – válaszolta röviden Sesshoumaru.

Mindenki pislogva nézte a harcoló testvérpárt.

– Ismered valamelyiküket, Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte Sango.

– Igen, kék ruhást – felelte a szellem.

– Nem kéne segíteni neki? – aggodalmaskodott Kagome, látva, hogy az említett nem áll éppen a helyzet magaslatán.

– Szerintem... – kezdte Sesshoumaru, de nem fejezhette be, mert ekkor Arani egy erős támadása célba ért.

Kayout a csapás ereje messzire elhajította, ráadásul nővére kardja megsebezte a karját és a vérzés sehogy sem akart elállni. De Arani nem elégedett meg ezzel: felugrott a levegőbe, hogy egy végső csapással végezzen húgával – azonban még mielőtt elérhette volna Kayout, egy ezüst villanást látott, s kardja már csak a levegőt hasította. Azonnal leérkezett a földre, s körbenézett, keresve az okát, miért tűnt el húga.

Kayou behunyta szemeit, s karjait védekezően maga elé emelte, miközben átváltozott. Összehúzta magát minél kisebbre, hogy amennyire csak lehet, elkerülje nővére csapását, azonban a várt támadás nem következett be. Váratlanul úgy érezte, mintha felemelkedne a levegőbe és repülne, de ez az érzés csupán egy pillanatig tartott; ismét talpa alatt érezte az anyaföldet.

Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét... s amit akkor látott, attól igencsak meglepődött. Sesshoumaru a karjában fogta, s fölé hajolt. Jó néhány méterrel odébb pedig Arani ért földet, s most húgát kereste.

– Nézzétek, átváltozott – hallatszott valahonnan a távolból Kagome hangja.

Kayou visszanézett Sesshoumarura.

– Köszönöm... – hebegte, még mindig csodálkozva a történteken.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt semmit, csak mélyen a szemébe nézett. Kayou még sosem látta ilyennek a szellem tekintetét; tele volt érzelemmel és a nő úgy érezte, elveszik benne. De a pillanat hirtelen megtört, amint meghallotta nővére hangját:

– Tehát ott vagy! – azonban nem támadott, csak lassan feléjük lépkedett. Nagyjából félúton lehetett, mikor lehajolt, s felvett valamit a fűből.

– A botom! – döbbent meg Kayou. Észre sem vette, hogy kiejtette a kezéből. – Hozzá ne merj érni!

– Már késő – húzta gonosz mosolyra a száját Arani, egyik kezében kardját, a másikban pedig húga botját tartva, s aztán a pillanat töredéke alatt támadásba lendült.

– Elég! – kiáltotta el magát Kagome, s egy nyílvesszőt lőtt ki Arani felé. A démonnőnek éppen, hogy sikerült elugrania a fegyver útjából.

– Bolond – hallatszott Arani hangja, s egy szempillantás alatt Kagome mellett termett.

– Hagyd őt békén! – állt a lány elé Inuyasha, kezében a Tessaigával.

Arani és Inuyasha harcolni kezdtek; a küzdelem közben Kayou nővére először a bottal védekezett, ami mindenki meglepetésére ezüstös fényű védőburkot vont Arani köré. De aztán a nő megunta a dolgot, s támadott a kardjával, miközben a botot a háta mögött tartotta.

Ezt látva Sangónak támadt egy ötlete.

– Kirara! – nézett a macskadémonra, mire az átváltozott, s felvette szellem alakját.

Sango azonnal a hátára pattant, s a párbajozók felé vette az irányt. Hátulról közelítette meg Aranit, s mivel a nő minden figyelmét lekötötte a küzdelem, Sangónak sikerült kivennie a kezéből a botot. Arani azonnal felugrott a levegőbe, s Inuyashától messze, de húgához közel ért földet.

– Add vissza, különben nagyon megkeserülöd! – nyújtotta Sango felé a kezét.

– Dehogy adom! – vágta rá azonnal Sango. – Ez a fegyver nem hozzád tartozik, hanem hozzá – mutatott Kayoura a lány.

Arani, mintha csak erre a válaszra számított volna, felemelte jobb kezét, ami aranyló fénnyel kezdett világítani, aztán elővarázsolt egy olyasféle ostort, amilyeneket Sesshoumaru szokott, s Sango felé csapott vele azonnal.

– Jaj, ne! – nézett Sangóra és saját nővérére Kayou.

Sesshoumaru is figyelte az eseményeket, s anélkül, hogy elengedte volna Kayout, Arani felé fordult, s energiaostorával még éppen időben állította meg a nő csapását. Erre azonban semmi szükség nem volt, ugyanis valami olyan történt, amire tényleg senki sem számított.

Sangót a másodperc töredéke alatt körbevonta az ezüst védőháló, így ha Arani támadását nem akadályozta volna meg Sesshoumaru, akkor sem eshetett volna baja a szellemirtó lánynak. Mindenki csodálkozva nézte a szinte már követhetetlen gyorsasággal zajló eseményeket.

Arani eltüntette ostorát, aztán lassan húga felé fordult:

– Ne hidd, hogy ezzel vége... tudod jól, hogy nemcsak a fegyverért jöttem.

Kayou mérges pillantásokat lövellt felé.

– Akkor miért? – kérdezett közbe Miroku.

Arani vetett egy megvető oldalpillantást a szerzetesre, de azért válaszolt:

– Hogy megbosszuljam a húgomat!

– De hát azt hittem, ti testvérek vagytok... – kivételesen Miroku sem értette, mit akart mondani Arani.

– Akkor ne engem vegyél célba, hanem... – kezdte volna Kayou, de a nővére félbe szakította:

– De téged, mert miattad halt meg!

Kayou szemei dühösen megvillantak.

– Most már elég legyen! – kiáltotta, azzal kiragadta magát Sesshoumaru karjából, s Arani felé futott. – Elegem van belőled!

Szélsebesen rohanni kezdett felé, eközben kezeiben ezüst szalagok jelentek meg, amik hihetetlen sebességgel iramodtak Arani felé. A szem alig bírta követni, olyan gyorsan cikáztak ide-oda, hogy teljesen körbekötözzék nővérét; Arani azonban még ennél is gyorsabban reagált: úgy érezte, itt az ideje, hogy távozzon. Kayou ezt megérezte.

– Ne merészeld! – kiáltotta el magát.

Az ezüst szalagok lecsaptak, s még ugyanabban a pillanatban Arani egy villámcsapás kíséretében eltűnt, ugyanúgy, ahogyan érkezett. Kayou mérgesen nézett nővére hűlt helyére, az ezüst szalagokat pedig eltüntette. Habár Arani már eltűnt, gúnyos kacaja még percekig betöltötte a füves tisztást.

Sango ereszkedett le mellé a bottal, Kirara hátán.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, a sebesüléseire célozva ezzel.

– Persze – biccentett Kayou. – Meg se kottyant...

De alig ejtette ki az utolsó szót a száján, váratlanul megingott, s már esett a föld felé; de Sesshoumaru hirtelen mellette termett: ismét elkapta a nőt. Kayou eszméletlenül feküdt a karjában.

– Azt hiszem, ez még egy kicsit túl korai kijelentés volt – jegyezte meg Miroku, aki most érkezett meg a többiekkel.

– Megnézem a sebeit – sietett oda a táskájával Kagome.

– Segítek neked – ajánlotta fel Sango.

Folytatása következik...


	5. Az ékkőszilánk tolvaj

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**5. rész: Az ékkőszilánk-tolvaj**_

Kayou egy kunyhóban tért magához. Kagome éppen a kötést cserélte ki a karján, de mikor levette a kötszert, csodálkozva nézett a nő karjára.

– Nahát – bukott ki belőle.

– Gyorsan gyógyulok – magyarázta Kayou, s maga felé fordította a karját, hogy lássa, hogyan néz ki sérülése.

Már nem volt több egy apró hegnél. Órákon belül nyoma sem marad. Kagome megrezzent a nő hangjának hallatán; csak most vette észre, hogy Kayou magához tért.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte, mikor végre magához tért meglepődöttségéből.

– Már jobban – válaszolta egy mély sóhajtás közepette a nő. – De nagyon fáradt vagyok.

– Jól van – bólintott Kagome. – Akkor most magadra hagylak... ha valamire szükséged van, csak szólj.

– Köszönöm... de miért segítesz nekem?

Kagome csodálkozott a kérdésen – számára teljesen természetes volt, hogy segít Kayoun, miután Arani távozott. Fel sem merült benne, hogy nem teszi meg. Pislogott egyet, aztán ezt mondta:

– Most pihenj! – azzal távozott a kunyhóból.

– Magához tért, de nagyon kimerült – jelentette a többieknek Kagome. – Most alszik.

– Akkor elmeséled, ki ő? – fordult bátyjához Inuyasha.

– Nem mintha rád tartozna... – kezdte Sesshoumaru, visszatérve jól ismert, rideg modorához.

– Ha már megmentettem, nem árt, ha tudom, kinek jótékonykodom éppen! – húzta fel az orrát Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru tekintete fenyegetővé vált, de nem volt ideje reagálni: Kagome megtette helyette.

– Inuyasha! – kiabálta a lány. – Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Nem csak te segítettél! Hanem mindannyian!

– Jól van na! – ijedt meg a hirtelen dührohamtól Inuyasha. – Nem kell úgy felhúzni magad!

– Inuyasha... – mondta feltűnően nyugodt arccal Kagome:

– FEKSZIK!

A fiú azonnal a földbe csapódott. _„Remek. Ezt is pont Sesshoumaru előtt kellett megtennie."_ gondolta dühös keserűséggel Inuyasha. Egy oldalpillantást vetett bátyjára: bár arca nem sok érzelmet árult el, mégis úgy tűnt, mint aki jól szórakozik.

– Háh! – Inuyasha sértődötten felült. – Hagyd ezt abba, Kagome!

– Különben? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

Inuyasha erre végképp nem tudott válaszolni. A csöndet Sesshoumaru hangja törte meg:

– Ha hagytad volna, hogy befejezzem a mondatomat, válaszoltam volna.

Mindenki érdeklődéssel fordult felé, s ő elmesélte, hogyan találkozott Kayouval és hogy a nő miért tart velük.

Kayou csak nehezen bírt elaludni, bármennyire is kimerült volt. Fejében csak úgy cikáztak a gondolatok. Idegenek segítettek neki, Sesshoumaru öccse és az útitársai. Ráadásul Sesshoumaru megmentette őt Arani (valószínűleg halálos) csapása elől. Kayou képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a férfi tekintetét, mikor az ránézett közvetlenül a támadás után. _„Tele volt érzelemmel..."_ gondolta Kayou. _„Lágysággal... ilyennek azelőtt még sosem láttam. Persze Rinre sem fagyosan tekint, de az más volt, ahogy akkor nézett rám."_ Kayou teljesen belezavarodott a gondolataiba. Nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot, és nagyon furcsán érezte magát... végül belealudt a sok elmélkedésbe, de agya még az álmok földjén is szüntelenül ezen gondolkozott.

– Először ideadod, hogy segítsek neked, aztán most visszakéred tőlem az ékkőszilánkot? – kérdezte gúnyosan Naraku. – Te bolond vagy.

– Csak kölcsönbe – válaszolta Kazaru. – Visszaadom.

Naraku hitetlenül nézett rá, mire a nő gondterhelten sóhajtott:

– Tudom, elég hihetetlenül hangzik, de szükségem van rá egy kis időre... ezért szereztem meg Inuyasháéktól.

– De aztán nekem adtad.

– Igen, fel akarom használni valamire, de aztán sértetlenül visszaadom neked! – ígérte Kazaru.

A beszélgetésben csönd állt be. Naraku új palotájában voltak, ami még talán az előzőnél is hatalmasabb volt, s most egy óriási terem közepén álltak, egymással szemben.

– Megteszem, amit kérsz – felelte Naraku. – Egy feltétellel.

– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte kicsit lelombozódva a nő. Erre igazán számíthatott volna.

– Lopd el a többi szilánkot is Inuyasháéktól!

– Tessék? – pislogott Kazaru.

– Jól hallottad – felelte a férfi.

– De múltkor is majdnem belehaltam, pedig csak egyet loptam el tőlük! – ellenkezett a nő. – Ezúttal nem adnák fel olyan könnyen.

– Vagy megteszed, vagy nincs alku – mondta Naraku, aztán egy ravasz mosollyal hozzátette:

– Utóbbi esetben nem ígérem, hogy szabadon élhetsz vagy egyáltalán életben maradsz...

Kazaru egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt falfehérré vált. _„Tessék. Mindig ez történik, ha valakivel összeállok... miért nem tanulom már meg végre?"_ korholta magát gondolatban a nő, pedig már ezerszer megígérte magának, hogy tanul a leckéből. Mégsem tette meg. Eddig, ha ilyen történt, mindig el tudott bánni ellenfeleivel, de Naraku már visszaszerezte ereje nagy részét, ráadásul a nála lévő ékkőszilánkok már majdnem teljessé teszik a hatalmát.

– Jól van – adta be a derekát. – De utána megkapom az ékkőszilánkot!

– Kölcsönkapod – emlékeztette őt Naraku.

– Persze.

Kazaru nem nagyon hitt benne, hogy a szellem betartja a szavát, de nem volt más választása. Szüksége volt a szilánkra... Tényleg, ha már úgyis megszerzi Inuyasháéktól a többit, miért ne használja fel azokat, ahelyett, hogy Narakunak adná?

Kayou végre felébredt. Sesshoumaru ott ült az ágya mellett.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte a démon.

A nő megint nem a szokásos jéghideg pillantást látta a szellem tekintetében, hanem az ismét lágyságot tükrözött. De most valami mást látott benne Kayou, mint múltkor. _„Aggódott értem!"_ hasított bele a felismerés. Meglepődött, de elmosolyodott.

– Már sokkal jobban – azzal felült.

– Ennek örülök... – mondta Sesshoumaru. Kayou azt hitte, rosszul hall. – Mert nincs sok kedvem még több időt az öcsémmel tölteni.

– Értem... – felelte Kayou. – Hát, ha nem megyünk túl gyorsan, akkor részemről rendben van.

– Azt mondtad, már sokkal jobban vagy – emlékeztette őt Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, de nem azt mondtam, hogy már tökéletesen felépültem – válaszolta a nő; utolsó szavait azonban kiáltozás szakította félbe. – Mi történhetett?

Azonnal felpattant az ágyról, és Sesshoumaruval együtt kisiettek a kunyhó elé.

– Már megint te? – kérdezte Inuyasha, s előrántotta kardját. – Mit akarsz?

– Mi mást, a többi szilánkot – válaszolta a teljesen feketébe öltözött gyönyörű nő.

– Biztos útközben eszébe jutott, hogy a többire is szüksége van – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Miroku.

– Ne légy nevetséges! – Kazaruról lepergett a sértegetés, csak a szeme csillogott furcsán.

Intett egyet karjával, mire ismét elsötétült mindenki előtt a világ. _„Jaj ne... már megint ez a sötétség..."_ gondolta kétségbeesve Kagome. _„Így csak én láthatok, de azt is csak homályosan... bár ezt nem tudja, tehát előnyömre válhat... csak én akadályozhatom meg abban, hogy ellopja a többi szilánkot is."_

Látta, ahogy a nő egyre közelebb jut a hátizsákjához. Kagome futni kezdett felé.

– Hozzá ne merj érni! – kiáltotta el magát.

A nő összeszűkült szemmel nézett a lányra, bár Kagome ezt inkább sejtette, semmint látta. A tolvaj előhúzta ezüst tőrét, ami azon nyomban átváltozott a hullámos pengéjű karddá. Kagome megdermedt; a nő rájött, hogy ő a sötétben is lát.

Még mielőtt bárki bármit is tehetett volna, hirtelen a semmiből feltűnt Sesshoumaru fényes energiaostora, s eltalálta volna Kazarut, ha az nem veszi észre még az utolsó pillanatban; de sikerült neki, így még időben elugorhatott a halálos csapás elől.

– Megbolondultál, Sesshoumaru? – hallatszott Inuyasha testetlen hangja. – Akár minket is eltalálhattál volna.

– Attól, hogy neked nem olyan kifinomultak az érzékeid, még nem kell mindenki másról is ezt feltételezned – válaszolta higgadtan bátyja. – Egyébként pedig ne hadonássz azzal a karddal, még a végén valaki megsérül.

Inuyasha nem válaszolt semmit, csak mérges morgása hallatszott a puha sötétségben. Sesshoumaru újra támadott, Kazarut azonban ezúttal sem találta el; a nő pedig pontosan Kagome táskája mellett ért földet. Lehajolt, hogy kivegye belőle az ékkőszilánkokat rejtő üvegcsét.

Kagome ismét futásnak eredt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan, de elhatározta, megállítja a nőt. Sesshoumaru nem támadott, mert érezte, hogy a lány elindult a tolvaj felé. Kazaru pedig felemelte az üvegcsét és érdeklődve vizsgálgatta – és abban a pillanatban, mikor Kagome odaért, átváltozott ismét madárrá és messze elrepült.

– Megint átváltozott! – jelentette a többieknek Kagome, miközben feléjük fordult.

– A fenébe! – hallatszott Inuyasha hangja.

– Így sosem fogjuk utolérni – tette hozzá Miroku.

– Igen, gyorsabb, mint múltkor – jegyezte meg Sango. – Most nem sebesült meg.

Alig ejtette ki az utolsó szót, hirtelen eltűnt a sötétség illúziója. Bár már éjszaka volt, a csillagok és a növekvő Hold fényének hirtelen megjelenése mindenkit arra késztetett, hogy hunyorogjon, míg hozzászokik a szemük.

– Ez volt az a nő, akiről beszéltetek? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, miért? – kérdezte Sango.

– Inuyasha, nem érzed? – nézett öccsére.

– Mégis micsodát?

– Ez a nő találkozott Narakuval – válaszolta Sesshoumaru.

– Micsoda? – pislogott Inuyasha. – Kagome, láttad, merre ment?

– Sajnálom, nem – rázta meg a fejét a lány.

– De hát múltkor... – kezdte volna Miroku, de Kagome közbevágott:

– Most felétek fordultam, így nem láttam, hová ment – mondta, s lesütötte a szemét.

– Hát ez fantasztikus! – bosszankodott Inuyasha, s eltette kardját.

– Valamit itt hagyott – mutatott Kagome hátizsákja mellé Kayou.

Közelebb mentek az említett helyhez, s azonkívül, hogy megtalálták a szokásos fekete tollat, egy ékkőszilánkra bukkantak még.

– Először elvitt egyet, most pedig elvitte a többit és csak egyet hagyott nekünk – összegezte Miroku.

– Ennek így semmi értelme – fűzte hozzá Shippou.

– Ezúttal nyilván Narakunak vitte a szilánkokat – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe Sesshoumaru.

– Nyilván... – morogta Inuyasha. – De akkor legutóbb miért csak egyet szerzett meg? Most pedig miért hagyott nekünk egyet?

Ezekre a kérdésekre azonban nem találtak választ.

Kazaru a szél szárnyán repült, magasan a felhők fölött. Ha nem adja oda Narakunak a most megszerzett ékkőszilánkokat, akkor felhasználhatja őket. De ha nem sikerül a terve, egyet még akkor is ellophat Inuyasháéktól. Így mindenképp sikerülnie kell a tervének!

Messze keletnek vette az irányt, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Narakutól és Inuyasháéktól. Így, madár alakban hihetetlenül nagy távolságokat volt képes megtenni, rendkívül kevés idő alatt. Hamarosan meg is találta a helyet, amit keresett: innen indult hosszú útjára, sok-sok évvel ezelőtt.

Tett néhány kört az erdő közepén fekvő kunyhó fölött, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, minden érintetlen. Érezte azt is, hogy a házat védő pajzs még mindig kitart. Mikor ezzel készen volt, lejjebb ereszkedett, s másodpercek alatt visszaváltozott emberi alakjába.

Bement a házba, s lesétált egyenesen a pincébe. Ott különféle növények függtek a plafonról és mindenféle tartályokban különös folyadékok és tárgyak sorakoztak a falon oldalt, a polcokon. A helyiség másik végében lévő letakart asztalhoz sietett. Felhajtotta a fehér kendőt, ami rajta volt, s meggyújtotta az így talál két gyertyát. Aztán a közöttük lévő könyvre fordította figyelmét.

Vastag, nagy alakú bőrkötéses könyv volt, tele sokféle kézírással és ábrákkal. Lázasan lapozni kezdett, s hamarosan meg is találta, amit keresett: a saját kutatásai voltak, összegezve mindent, amit az őt érdeklő témával kapcsolatban talált. Tovább lapozott, s mosolyogva állt meg egy vérvörös tintával írt oldalon.

Végre megtalálta az elixír minden hozzávalóját. Még néhány nap és megszerzi, amit akar...

Még nem jutott gondolatai végére, mert érezte, valaki áthatol a házat körülvevő védőpajzson. Ötlete sem volt, ki lehet az, de tőrének markolatát keze ügyében tartva elindult felfelé.

Kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, s egy hatalmas szélroham söpört végig a házon. A pincében kialudtak a gyertyák, s a könyv is ellapozódott. Kazaru a félhomályban sétált fel a földszintre.

Akit ekkor meglátott a bejáratban, arra számított legkevésbé. Ereiben megfagyott a vér, agya pedig leblokkolt. Gyanította, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik, de úgy hitte, inkább utóbb fog. Azonban ez az esemény keresztülhúzta minden számítását.

– Naraku... – suttogta a rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel Kazaru.

– Igen, én vagyok.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a nő, már előre félve a választól.

– Az ékkőszilánkokért jöttem, amit nekem ígértél – felelte a szellem, s egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá.

Kazaru hátrált néhány lépést.

– Add ide őket, akkor talán gyors halálod lesz... – intézte hozzá szavait Naraku.

Kazaru teljesen lebénult a félelemtől, nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Ha nem adja oda, meghal. Ha odaadja, akkor is. De talán van még egy lehetőség...

– Na mi lesz már? – türelmetlenkedett Naraku. – Nem érek rá egész nap várni a válaszodra. Ha nem adod ide rögtön a szilánkokat, akkor...

Kazaru összeszedte minden bátorságát, s megszólalt – nem kevés félelemmel a hangjában, mivel az ütőkártyáját készült éppen kijátszani:

– Talán köthetnénk egy újabb alkut.

– Nem akarok – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel a démon, s még közelebb ment a nőhöz. Már csupán néhány lépés választotta el tőle...

Folytatása következik...


	6. Valódi szándék

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**6. rész: Valódi szándék**_

Amint Naraku a nő közelébe ért, egy alig észrevehető védőpajzs keletkezett Kazaru körül. A férfit meglepte a védőburok, így egy pillanatra megtorpant; de aztán egy gúnyos vigyorral az arcán átnyúlt a pajzson. A keze akadálytalanul haladt át a vékony burkon.

– Szánalmas kis próbálkozás – mondta dölyfösen. – Ezzel nem állíthatsz meg!

– Neked nincs védőpajzsod – hadarta Kazaru. Ha el akarja mondani, nem késlekedhet tovább. – Pedig én ismerek egy módszert arra, hogy szerezz egyet...

Naraku kezével megragadta a nő nyakát, de még nem szorította össze a markát. Szemei a pokol színeiben játszottak, ahogy mélyen Kazaru tekintetébe temette a sajátját.

– Ilyen gyengécske pajzsra nincsen szükségem – válaszolta jéghideg nyugalommal, aztán lassan elkezdte összezárni a kezét.

– De... tudok... erősebbet – préselte ki a szavakat a nő, miközben levegőhöz próbált jutni.

Naraku alig észrevehetően enyhített a szorításon; éppen csak annyira, hogy Kazaru szóhoz juthasson.

– Valóban?

– Igen, ott szerezheted meg, ahol én – felelte reménykedve Kazaru.

Naraku szemei gyanakodva összeszűkültek:

– Ha volt ott erősebb pajzs, mint a tied, miért ezt választottad? – s hogy kérdésének nyomatékot adjon, még egy kicsit szorosabbra fogta kezét a nő nyaka körül.

– Nem választottam... – suttogta elhaló hangon Kazaru. – Ki kell állni... próbákat... csak úgy szerezheted meg... aztán eldől, milyen lesz...

– Miféle próbákat?

– Nem... kapok levegőt... – préselte ki magából utolsó erejével a szavakat Kazaru.

A férfi elengedte a nyakát, mire a nő leroskadt a porlepte padlóra. A tolvajnő szaggatottan lélegzett és minél mélyebbeket, miközben a nyakát dörzsölgette.

– Válaszolj! – figyelmeztette Naraku.

Kazaru felnézett rá:

– Három próbát – kezdte, még mindig tartva a démontól. – Egy fizikai, egy szellemi és egy lelki erőpróbát.

– Ezek miből állnak? – faggatta Naraku.

– Nem tudom... mindenkinél más. Ez egyéni – magyarázta Kazaru. – Ha végigjutottál az összes próbán, akkor megkapod a személyes pajzsodat.

– Hmm... egész jól hangzik – felelte elgondolkozva Naraku. – De így sem látom értelmét, miért hagynálak életben – azzal villámgyorsan a nő felé kapott.

Kazaru védekezően maga elé tartotta a kezeit.

– Nem tudod, hová kell menned – válaszolta gyorsan.

Naraku körmei egy centiméterrel álltak meg a nő arca előtt. „_Igaza van. Most egy erős személyes pajzsra van szükségem. De csak ő tudja, hol találok rá..."_

– Mondd el, merre találom – parancsolta a nőnek.

– Bolondnak nézel? – kérdezett vissza Kazaru. – Ha elárulom, rögtön megölsz.

Naraku gonoszan elmosolyodott.

– Nem vagy olyan ostoba, mint a legtöbb halandó – jegyezte meg, aztán felállt és távolabb lépett a nőtől.

Kazaru is feltápászkodott és leült egy közeli székre. Ha Naraku még mindig meg akarja ölni, hiába menne a szoba másik felébe, ezt jól tudta. A szellem most beszélni kezdett, s Kazaru figyelmesen hallgatta:

– Elviszel oda, ahol megszerezhetem a pajzsot – kezdte magabiztosan Naraku. – Addig azzal egy ékkőszilánkkal, amit adok, megcsinálod, amit akarsz... utána visszahozod nekem, különben...

Nem volt rá szükség, hogy befejezze. A nő így is tökéletesen megértette, amit a démon mondott neki. Pengeélen táncolt, és ezúttal nem csak a célja, hanem a halandó élete is tét volt. Nincs választása; ha nem teszi azt, amit Naraku mondott neki, a vörös szemek elárulták, mi lesz a további sorsa. Sajnos azonban még így se bízhatott benne, hogy a férfi nem árt neki, ha visszaadja az ékkőszilánkot. Ráadásul akkor már lesz egy pajzsa is... ami kétségkívül igen erős lesz.

– Neked melyik próba nem sikerült? – kérdezte csevegőre szánt hangon Naraku, de a nő megértette, mit akar ezzel.

– Szeretnéd tudni, ugye...? – csak ennyit mondott; már ezen kívül is túl sokat kockáztatott.

Sesshoumaruék nem sokkal a történtek után távoztak. Persze, Inuyasha bátyja is vágyott arra, hogy Naraku nyomára bukkanjon és végezzen vele, de bőven elég volt számára a legutóbbi szövetség öccsével. Úgy döntött, ezúttal kihagyja... és különben is, Inuyasha örülhet, hogy egy kicsit segített nekik és nem támadott rájuk.

„_Cserébe, hogy segítettek Kayounak."_ rendezte a gondolatait és érzéseit Sesshoumaru, erre az utolsó mondatra azonban minden újra összekuszálódott. Most tudatosult benne, mit is jelentenek előző szavai. De nem akarta elfogadni. _„Az nem lehet, hogy én..."_ nem akarta befejezni, de nem is volt rá esélye, mert Kayou mellé lépett. Sesshoumaru nem nézett rá. Nem akart a szemébe nézni.

– Csak meg akartam köszönni, amit értem tettél – mondta halkan a nő, aztán viccelődve hozzátette:

– De ha most azt mondod, hogy leszámolnivalód volt a nővéremmel, én pedig csak úgy, mellékesen voltam ott, ugye tudod, hogy nem fogok hinni neked? – nevetett könnyedén, s továbbhaladt a földúton, meg se várva a férfi reakcióját. Pedig Sesshoumaru legszívesebben utána szólt volna, hogy csak azért tette, hogy legyen, aki vigyáz Rinre, amikor ő nincs a közelében, mégsem bírta ezt megtenni.

A férfi megtorpant egy pillanatra, s elgondolkozva nézett Kayou után. Viccesre szánt megjegyzése teljesen felkavarta a démon lelkét. Töprengve indult a nő után, nem tudva hová tenni a dolgot.

Este aztán, mikor rajtuk kívül már mindenki aludt, végre beszélhetett Kayouval arról, ami már azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy a nő megküzdött a nővérével. Kayou a tábortűz mellett ült, hátát egy hűs sziklának vetve, s elgondolkozva meredt a lángokba.

Sesshoumaru a nő baljára telepedett le. Kayou kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– A nővéred... – kezdte tétovázva a férfi.

– Igen?

– Miért mondta azt, hogy miattad halt meg a húga? – bökte ki végül a kérdését Sesshoumaru.

Kayou tekintete megkeményedett, semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni belőle; már csak azért sem, mert a nő most ismét a lángok felé fordult. Legalább fél percig ültek így egymás mellett, mély csöndbe burkolózva. Kayou azonban mindvégig magán érezte Sesshoumaru csontig hatoló tekintetét. Végül felsóhajtott: megadta magát.

– Volt egy nővérem, Zanukoro – kezdett bele lassan. – Anyánk néhány évvel a születésem után meghalt, apánk nevelt fel minket... Arani nem élt velünk, ő volt a legidősebb közöttünk, és csak a féltestvérünk volt. Anyát megvette félvér származása miatt, de apát továbbra is tisztelte.

Sesshoumaru figyelmesen hallgatta végig a történetet. Érdekesnek ígérkezett és ő kíváncsi volt; főként, mivel párhuzamokat vélt felfedezni a saját családja és Kayoué közt.

– Zanukoro erős volt, egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy kevesebb lenne egy youkainál – magyarázta Kayou. – Arani ezért megkedvelte, engem azonban sosem tudott elfogadni... aztán egy napon, egy démon támadt ránk. Apánk elküldött minket, de mi nem mentünk messze a testvéremmel. Miután apát legyőzte, minket kezdett keresni a szellem... de már túl késő volt menekülni – Kayou hangja megremegett. – Én még gyerek voltam, s Zanukoro... ő harcolt a démonnal, de nem sikerült legyőznie. Hiába mondta, hogy menjek el, nem tettem. Mégis, az utolsó varázslatával engem mentett meg, és a szellemnek nem sikerült a nyomomra akadnia.

Mire befejezte, könnyek jelentek meg a szemében, s szomorúan bámult bele a lángokba. Aztán egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után letörölte alig kicsorduló könnyeit, és összeszedte magát. Hangja ismét nyugodtan csengett, de nem bírt belenézni Sesshoumaru szemébe; úgy érezte, akkor kitörnek belőle az érzések. Ezt nemcsak a büszkesége nem engedte, hanem az sem, hogy még mindig nem tudta, megbízhat-e teljesen a férfiban.

– Arani hallotta, mi történt, s levonta a következtetéseket – mesélte tovább Kayou. – Engem hibáztat azért, hogy Zanukoro meghalt... vagy lehet, hogy csak azt akarta, hogy haljak meg én is, ha már a többiek nem tudtak megmenekülni – a végén elcsuklott a hangja, de nem szólt többet, érzelmei nem is látszottak az arcán, csak a lángokat figyelte.

Sesshoumaru nem szólt közbe beszámolójába, utána pedig töprengve figyelte ő is a lángokat. Kayou, mikor kissé megnyugodott, visszadőlt a sziklához, a férfi mellé. Sesshoumarut még mindig kavargó gondolatai kötötték le.

Az ő viszonya azért romlott meg az apjával, mert Inutaisho beleszeretett egy halandó asszonyba. Arani viszont nem hibáztatta ezért a saját apját, csak a hanyout, akit választott. Sőt, még az egyik húgát is elfogadta, a származása ellenére. Kayoura nézett, aki időközben elbóbiskolt. Olyan békésnek tűnt így... és gyönyörűnek. Volt benne valami megfoghatatlan, amit Sesshoumaru még egy nőben sem látott, legyen az szellem vagy halandó.

Visszatekintett a lángokra. Kayouban van valami különleges és ezért nem kedvelte a nővére... most pedig azért hibáztatja, mert az apjuk és a húga meghalt, és csak Kayou élte túl. _„Nem lehetett valami könnyű élete."_ állapította meg a férfi. _„Olyasmiért hibáztatják, amit el se követett... ráadásul a saját vére akar az életére törni."_ Sesshoumaru fejében egy riasztó gondolat jelent meg: _„Milyen ismerős. Akárcsak én és Inuyasha..."_ ezt a felismerést viszont el akarta vetni, mert ez egyet jelentett volna azzal, hogy eddig tévedett az öccsével kapcsolatban.

Amíg ezen töprengett, váratlanul egy kis súly nehezedett a vállára. Pihekönnyű volt, s Sesshoumaru alig vette észre, de odafordította a fejét, hogy lássa, mi történt.

Kayou álmában a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Sesshoumaru meglepődve nézett a nőre. _„Vajon tényleg alszik?"_ de Kayou nyugodt, egyenletes légzése biztosította, hogy igen. _„Remek. Most meg mitévő legyek?"_ kérdezte magától, de még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Kayou megmozdult, s átölelte a férfit. Sesshoumaru döbbenten tekintett rá. „_Még mindig alszik..."_

– Itt vagyunk, ez az a hely – jelentette Kazaru.

Egy barlang előtt álltak Narakuval, messze fenn, északon. Hűvös szél süvített a puszta kövek között, ahol voltak, s baljós kinézetű sötétszürke fellegek függtek az égen fölöttük.

– Nem érzek semmit – mondta gyanakodva a démon.

– Ha éreznél valamit, akkor nem lenne titkos hely és mindenki ide járna pajzsot szerezni magának – magyarázta a számára egyértelmű tényt Kazaru. – Még jó, hogy semmit sem érzel. Addig van rendjén.

– Szóval bent van, a barlangban? – emelte átható tekintetét a nőre.

Kazaru bólintott:

– Igen... bemész és hamarosan ki kell állnod az első próbát – felelte. – Nem tudom, milyen sorrendben lesznek... de ne aggódj, ha elbuksz, akkor sem halsz meg, legfeljebb nem lesz pajzsod – _„Pedig nem lenne rossz, ha megszabadulnék tőled. Most már nem olyan szórakoztató a társaságod, mint kezdetben."_ tette hozzá magában a nő.

– Huh... – Naraku felszegte a fejét, s vészjósló tekintetét Kazarura emelte. – Lebecsülsz, halandó.

Jéghideg, nyugodt hangja ellenére nem kis kétkedéssel lépett be a barlangba. Mielőtt még végleg elnyelte volna a sötétség, még ki kiáltott a nőnek:

– Ajánlom, hogy végezz addig a dolgoddal, amire az ékkő kell, mire befejezem!

Kazaru nem szólt semmit, csak összeszűkült szemmel nézett Naraku után. _„Elég erős így is. Ha lesz egy pajzsa is, akkor..."_ hiába, be kellett ismernie, hogy saját maga alatt vágja a fát, de talán így életben maradhat. _„Talán... ha még időben sikerül a tervem."_ Ezzel a gondolattal átváltozott madárrá és szárnyra kapott.

Visszarepült az erdei faházba, s azonnal lesietett a pincébe. Meggyújtotta a gyertyákat és ismét lapozni kezdett a könyvben. Ezúttal sokkal hamarabb megtalálta, amit keresett, s azonnal nekilátott a hozzávalók megkereséséhez a polcokon.

Az elixír receptje, ami vérvörös tintával íródott, kísértetiesen csillant meg a gyertyák fényében, Kazaru ezzel azonban csöppet sem foglalkozott. Minden olvasható volt és csak ez érdekelte. Izgatottan hajolt az oldal fölé, a további összetevőket ellenőrizve. A lap tetején lendületes kézírásával a következő felirat állt: „Az örök élet itala".

Kayou felébredt, de még nem akarta kinyitni a szemét. Olyan jó volt így. Minden meleg volt és puha... _„Micsodaaaa?"_ villámként csapott a gondolat fáradt elméjébe. Szemei azonnal kipattantak. Nagyon meglepődött a látványon, ami fogadta.

Valami fehér szőrme takarta be, s valaki átkarolta. Még azt is érezte, hogy ő is ölel valakit. Kayou óvatosan felnézett a mellette ülő alakra, akinek le volt hunyva a szeme és hihetetlenül békésnek tűnt, mint még soha. Sesshoumaru a fejmozdulatra kinyitotta a szemeit és Kayoura tekintett.

A nő fülig elpirult, s gyorsan kibontakozott a férfi öleléséből, majd arrébb ment néhány lépést, és tisztes távolságra tőle, vele szemben állt meg.

– Bocsáss meg, nem volt szándékos – mondta zavartan, aztán elfordította a fejét. – Én nem... nem aka... – de nem tudta kimondani, mert közben mást érzett legbelül. – Tényleg nem volt szándékos!

Sesshoumaru rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte, hogy küszködik zavarában a nő. Ő nem értette, miért, de nem volt zavarban, sőt, kifejezetten jól érezte magát. Olyan nyugodtnak, mint még soha. Lágyan tekintett Kayoura, és minden békessége ellenére, valami furcsát érzett, amit nagyon zavarónak talált.

– Bocsánat – mentegetőzött még egyszer Kayou, azzal elviharzott a közeli folyó partjára.

Megmosta az arcát, miközben próbálta lehűteni magát. Ő is ugyanazt érezte, mint Sesshoumaru, bár nem tudhatta, mit érez a férfi. Azonban Kayou vele ellentétben, tisztában volt azzal, mi ez az érzés. Még egyszer bevizezte az arcát, hátha ettől megnyugszik kicsit.

Amikor felébredt, olyan nyugodt és boldog volt minden és ő biztonságban érezte magát. Beleborzongott, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Ha másnak igen, magának akkor se hazudhatott: _„Olyan jó volt Sesshoumaru karjában felébredni..."_ sóhajtott egy mélyet, s becsukta szemeit. Aztán bátortalanul elmosolyodott: _„Beleszerettem."_

Folytatása következik...


	7. Árulás

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**7. rész: Árulás**_

Inuyasha megérzett valamit a levegőben, s elindultak abba az irányba, amerre kérte. Már napok óta haladtak, mikor Kagome valami furcsát érzett. Azonnal felismerte ezt az ismerős érzést:

– Ékkőszilánkot érzek a közelben! – jelentette társainak.

– Merre, Kagome? – fordult hátra Inuyasha.

– Előttünk, az erdőben – felelte a lány. – Több is van.

– Akkor menjünk, mire várunk? – kérdezte Miroku, s újult erővel nekiindultak.

Hamar elérték a rengeteg szélét, azonban semmit sem találtak.

– Hol van már, Kagome? – türelmetlenkedett a félszellem.

– Még beljebb van... – kezdte Kagome, de hirtelen elhallgatott.

– Mi a baj? – nézett rá Sango.

– Most nem érzem – válaszolta zavartan a lány. – Pedig nem mozgott...

– Az meg hogy lehet? – kérdezte meglepődve Shippou. – Nem tűnhetett el csak úgy!

– Tulajdonképpen... – kezdte volna Miroku, de Kagome hangja félbeszakította:

– Megint érzem!

– Ugyanott, ahol volt? – lépett mellé Sango.

– Igen.

– Na, most már teljesen belezavarodtam – jelentette ki tanácstalanul Miroku.

– Ne ezen törjük a fejünket, inkább keressük meg, mielőtt még egyszer eltűnik – javasolta Inuyasha, s Kagome útmutatása nyomán elindult még beljebb a sűrű rengetegbe.

Már az erdő legbelsejében jártak, és ahogy haladtak, egyre több fát láttak; csak nem akartak elfogyni. Inuyasha már éppen morogva megjegyezte, mennyi fa van itt, mire Miroku egy frappáns mondattal válaszolt:

– Egy erdőben vagyunk, mégis mit vársz? – de alighogy kimondta, a fák tengere hirtelen megszakadt.

Egy kunyhó állt előttük, egy nagy tisztáson. A kertben egy üst fortyogott, s egy feketébe öltözött nő töltött ki valamit éppen belőle.

– Ez ő lesz – mondta Sango.

– Igen, biztosan – bólintott Inuyasha. – Érzem a szagán... Hé, te! Most visszaveszem az ellopott szilánkokat!

A nő meglepve fordult meg. Megint nem számított rá, hogy ilyen gyorsan rátalálnak... valójában egyáltalán nem számított erre. De mikor Inuyasha csalódott kiáltás közepette visszapattant a területet védő pajzsról, elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy még kitart a védelme.

Kagome nem tétovázott; amint meglátta ezt, előhúzta egyik nyílvesszőjét, s megcélozta vele a helyet, ahol az ékkőszilánkokat látta. Ez a hely pedig történetesen az üst volt. Kilőtte a nyilat. A fegyver megakadt a pajzsban, de néhány pillanat múlva akadálytalanul suhant tovább; lendülete alig tört meg.

Kazaru, mikor látta, mi a célpont, azonnal kirántotta tőrét, s átváltoztatta azt karddá, így még az utolsó pillanatban, mikor odaugrott, sikerült eltérítenie a Szent Nyílvesszőt. De megfizette az árát: fegyvere ismét visszaváltozott egy egyszerű tőrré.

Inuyasha immár akadálytalanul a nő közelébe juthatott, de ezúttal még nem rántotta elő a Tessaigát, hanem karmaival támadt:

– Vasromboló lélekrabló! – kiáltotta, s lecsapott.

Kazaru elugrott, de nem volt elég gyors: Inuyashának sikerült megsebeznie a kelyhet tartó kezét. A díszes tárgy kiesett a földre, s tartalmát pillanatok alatt beszívta magába a szomjas talaj.

A nő megdermedve nézte az üres kelyhet, nem mozdult azóta egy milliméternyit sem, mióta kiesett a kezéből, még a kiáltásra nyitott száját sem csukta be, csak a tekintetében ült rémület. Inuyasha összezavarodva nézett rá: _„Most meg mi baja?"_ kérdezte magában.

– Nézzétek! A fű! – kiáltotta Miroku, mikor közelebb értek, s arra a helyre mutatott, ahol kiömlött az ital.

Az addig sárgás és fakó, szinte élettelen fű a másodperc töredéke alatt smaragdzöld színre váltott át, s nőni kezdett. Mikor már a derekukig ért, csak akkor hagyta abban a növekedést.

– E-ez nem lehet igaz! – szólalt meg végre a nő, még mindig döbbenten nézve a helyet, ahová a kehely esett, bár azt már nem látta a sűrű fűtől.

– Miféle lötty volt ez? – kérdezte kíváncsian Inuyasha.

Kazaru végre megmozdította megdermedt tagjait, s arcán harag tükröződött. Ökölbe szorította a kezeit, lélegzett egy mélyet és próbálta nyugodt hangon végigmondani:

– Most tetted tönkre egy élet munkáját... sőt, generációkét!

A félszellem csak pislogott, nem értette, miről van szó.

– Talán valami csodaszer volt benne? – érdeklődött Miroku. – Varázsital?

– Igen – biccentett Kazaru, s arcán látszottak, hogy hatalmas önuralomra van szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne kezdjen el tombolni. Megremegett a keze.

– Szerencsére az üst még egészben van... talán még megmenthetem.

Elindult a főzőedény felé, s Inuyasháék ezúttal nem állították meg, mert még mindig a nő reakciója hatása alatt voltak, és fogalmuk sem volt, milyen főzetről van szó. Kazaru már majdnem odaért, mikor az üst felborult.

– Mi a... – kezdte. – Ne! – olyan gyorsan rohant oda, ahogy csak bírt. – Te jó ég, ez...

– Naraku egyik darazsa – fejezte be helyette Sango, aki eközben mellé lépett.

– Nem! – Kazaru már nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy kifolyjon az edény tartalma, mégis visszaállította a helyére, hátha így megmenthet pár cseppet a földtől. Még annyi is elég lenne belőle...

– Naraku! – kiáltotta az égre Miroku.

Mindannyian felkapták a fejüket, s meglátták, hogy a szerzetes igazat beszélt: a gyűlölt démon pontosan felettük lebegett. Inuyasha gondolkodás nélkül előkapta a Tessaigát, sőt, még a Szélbordát is sikerült előhívnia... lecsapott a karddal, és...

Mindenki megdöbbenésére Narakunak semmi baja sem esett.

– Hogyan? – tátogott Inuyasha, aztán meglátta a démont körülvevő pajzsot.

– Tehát sikerrel jártál... – hallatszott egy ideges női hang.

– Igen – húzta ravasz mosolyra a száját Naraku. – Már tényleg nincs rád szükségem, és most add ide az ékkőszilánkokat, ahogyan megállapodtunk!

– Semmisnek tekintem! – kiáltotta a nő. – Elpusztítottad a főzetemet!

– Ja, az üstre gondolsz? – nézett rá még mindig ridegen mosolyogva Naraku. – Azt hittem, már nincs rá szükséged, hiszen az előbb töltötted ki...

– Te... végignéztél mindent! – ordított a nő.

– Így van... mondtam én, nem vagy olyan ostoba...

– Dehogynem, hogy alkut kötöttem veled! – vágott vissza Kazaru.

A többiek elképedve hallgatták a beszélgetést, s lassan kezdték megérteni, mi is történt itt. De még mindig voltak homályos részletek a cselekményben.

Inuyasha ismét előhívta a Szélbordát, de Naraku ezúttal sem sérült meg.

– Nem tanulsz, kutya? – vetette oda neki flegmán a démon. – A pajzsom megvéd.

– Állj ki ellenem, te gyáva! – kiabálta Inuyasha.

– Nem akarom bemocskolni a kezem a tisztátalan véreddel – tudták, hogy Naraku Inuyasha félvér származására gondol. – Csak az ékkődarabokért jöttem.

– Azt lesheted! – kiáltotta egyszerre Inuyasha és Kazaru.

– Vagy úgy... hát akkor... – Naraku darazsai támadásba lendültek.

Inuyasha a karmaival szaggatta szét őket, Miroku a botjával adott nekik hatalmas ütéseket, Sango pedig bumerángjának halálos támadásaival ajándékozta meg őket. Eközben Kagome odafutott az üsthöz, s belenézett.

– Nincsenek itt a szilánkok!

– Micsoda? – pillantott bele a mély edénybe Kazaru is. – Biztosan elsodorta őket a főzet... de ilyen rengetegben nem találjuk meg.

Az üst környékén – jó messzire is – smaragdzöld fű emelkedett, ami majdnem ellepte Kagomét és Kazarut is. Kagome elszántan keresni kezdte a szilánkokat.

– Pedig érzem, hogy itt vannak valahol... – motyogta félhangosan.

Kazaru egy megállapíthatatlan pillantást vetett utána, majd belenyúlt az edénybe, s örömmel vette észre, hogy még maradt némi folyadék az alján. Éppen annyi, hogy ha kezével hozzáér, megnedvesítheti azt. De ennyi elég volt neki. Megérintette az üst alját, aztán kihúzta a kezét és megnyalta egyik ujját, amin az elixír volt.

– Ez az! – suttogta, mikor érezte, hogy testét átjárja az erő.

Valóban elég volt ez az egyetlen egy csepp céljai eléréséhez. De Naraku átverte. Meg kell bosszulnia, azonban egyedül nincs esélye... ismét szövetkeznie kell valakivel, s ki más lenne megfelelőbb erre a célra, mint Inuyasha és barátai.

Kagomének sikerült megtalálnia az egyik ékkőszilánkot, de mikor mosolyogva felemelkedett, szembetalálta magát egy pokoldarázzsal. Már nem volt ideje reagálnia, olyan közel volt hozzá a gyilkos lény. Érezte, hogy egy kéz félrelöki az utolsó pillanatban, aztán látott egy ezüstös villanást.

Mikor végre felocsúdott döbbenetéből, látta, hogy a tolvajnő áll fölötte, s a kezét nyújtja felé.

– Gyere, keressük meg a többi szilánkot – mondta.

Kagome még mindig meglepve bámulta a nőt, de végül felállt és bólintott. Együtt folytatták tovább a keresést.

Hamarosan már mindegyik szilánkot megtalálták, de volt olyan is, amit Naraku egyik darazsától kellett megszerezniük. Kettő ékkődarabot viszont sajnos nem tudtak visszaszerezni tőlük.

Kazaru és Kagome odasiettek a többiekhez, akik Narakutól és Inuyashától egy kicsit távolabb harcoltak a darazsakkal és a tolvajnő most segített nekik. A félszellem pedig továbbra is szüntelenül támadta a démont.

– Látom döntöttél, varázslónő – hallatszott Naraku hangja.

A darazsak úgy tűnt, meggondolták magukat, s visszagyűltek a démon köré. Mindenki feszülten figyelte Narakut, mi lesz a következő lépése.

– Egy részét megkaptam annak, amiért jöttem – folytatta. – De ne hidd, hogy gyors halálod lesz, varázslónő! – fejezte be, s azon nyomban eltűnt, darazsaival együtt.

– A fenébe! Már megint lelépett! – szitkozódott Inuyasha, aztán villámló szemekkel Kazaru felé indult.

– Ez a te hibád...

– Inuyasha, hagyd! – kiáltotta Kagome, s a nő elé ugrott.

– Na de.. Kagome – állt meg meglepve a félszellem. – Ellopta tőlünk a szilánkokat és majdnem meghaltunk miatta! Te még véded ezek után?

– Megmentett és segített megkeresni a szilánkokat!

– Persze, de csak, hogy újból felhasználja őket, a saját céljaira! – villant meg Inuyasha szeme.

Kazaru már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Kagome megelőzte:

– Fekszik!

– Áá! – Inuyasha a földbe csapódott.

Szerencséjére nem esett nagyot, mert itt is elburjánzott a smaragdzöld fű, ami az elixír nyomán nőtt.

– Ezt most tényleg nem értem, miért kaptam! – állt fel sértődötten és mérgesen Inuyasha.

– Hm! – Kagome megfordult és elindult kifelé az erdőből.

A többiek szótlanul követték, kivéve Inuyashát és Kazarut.

– Esetleg... – hallották a nő halk hangját. – Éjszakára itt maradhatnánk, a házamban – ajánlotta fel.

– Hah! – Inuyasha dölyfösen felhúzta az orrát. – Még csak az kéne!

– Jól hangzik – válaszolta Kagome, azzal megfordult, s visszaindult a kunyhó felé.

Inuyashának leesett az álla, de végül mindannyian bementek a házba. Kazaru szabadkozott, amiért ilyen nagy rumli és por van, de mondta, hogy a kutatásai miatt régen járt itt és most a főzeten dolgozott.

– Milyen varázsfőzetet készítettél? – kérdezte kíváncsian Miroku, miután leültek az asztalnál; Inuyasha kicsit távolabb helyezkedett el.

– A családom már generációk óta dolgozott egy elixíren, ami... – Kazaru nagy levegőt vett, végül kimondta:

– Örök életet ad és nem öregszel tőle, sőt, beteg sem leszel, ha megiszod.

Mindenki csodálkozva tekintett rá, még Inuyasha is felé fordította a fejét, pedig eddig is tökéletesen hallott minden szót.

– Családunk minden tagja tökéletesített rajta valamennyit – mesélte tovább a nő. – Végre sok-sok év után rábukkantam a megoldásra.

– A Szent Ékkő? – kérdezte Kagome.

Kazaru bólintott.

– Elég volt egy apró szilánk belőle... csak hagyni kellett, hogy az ereje hasson a főzetre, aztán már nem is lett volna rá szükségem – magyarázta Kazaru.

– Na és Naraku...? – tette fel a kérdést Inuyasha.

– Miután elvittem tőletek azt az ékkődarabot...

– Akarod mondani, elloptad – javította ki Inuyasha.

Kazaru mélyet sóhajtott.

– Tehát, miután ez megtörtént, a nyílvessződ nagyon legyengített – nézett Kagoméra. – Naraku éppen arra járt, ha pedig nem akartam, hogy megöljön, akkor csak az a lehetőségem maradt, hogy felajánlom az ékkőszilánkot.

– Aztán rávett, hogy lopd el a többit is – egészítette ki Sango. – De te hagytál egyet nálunk, nem mindegyiket vitted el.

– Igen – biccentett Kazaru.

– Miért? – nézett rá Shippou.

– Mert arra gondoltam, ha Naraku esetleg megszegi a szavát, akkor is még marad egy, aminek tudom a helyét...

– Aha! – pattant fel Inuyasha. – Végig ezt tervezted! Most is csak azért hívtál ide minket, hogy elvehesd tőlünk!

– Nyugodj le, Inuyasha! – szólt rá Kagome.

– Szerinted, ha azt akarnám, akkor most elmondtam volna nektek? – nézett rá hidegen a nő. – Ennyire bolondnak nézel?

– Nem, dehogy – Inuyasha zavartan ült le az asztalhoz. Nem gondolta végig, amit mondott.

– Nem akarsz készíteni egy másik italt? – kérdezte Sango.

– Nem lehet – sóhajtott fel Kazaru. – A folyadék kiömlött... néhány alkotóelemét már nem lehet felkutatni.

– Ó! Sajnálom... – hallatszott Miroku őszinte hangja.

Aztán mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, s megfogta a kezeit.

– Ha úgysem élsz örökké, nem akarsz valamit magad után hagyni?

– Nem értelek – felelte zavartan pislogva Kazaru. – Mire célzol?

– Lennél a gyermekeim anyja?

Puff. Ezúttal Miroku nem csak egy pofont kapott, hanem kettőt is. Egyiket a bal arcára, másikat a jobbra. Kazaru és Sango egyszerre csaptak le a szerencsétlen szerzetesre. Utóbbi jóval nagyobb hévvel, mint Miroku legújabb „áldozata".

– Miroku, ne merészeld még egyszer! – pattant fel Sango. – Te perverz...

– Hé! Én csak érdeklődtem – mentegetőzött Miroku, de nem győzte meg a szellemirtó lányt.

– A válaszom elég egyértelmű volt, ugye? – kérdezte Kazaru.

– I-igen... – felelte a szerzetes.

Kazaru nem haragudott Mirokura, de felháborodásában ösztönösen cselekedett. Most viszont nem bírta megállni egy mosoly nélkül.

Folytatása következik...


	8. Ismét épen

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**8. rész: Ismét épen**_

Sesshoumaru éppen egy démonnal harcolt, Kayou pedig távolabbról figyelte az eseményeket, mellette Rinnel és Jyakennel. Sesshoumaru remekül harcolt, mint mindig, ezúttal is nyerésre állt. Kayou mégis aggódott érte.

A nő most már tisztázta magában az érzéseit és el is fogadta azokat, de ezt nem kötötte se Sesshoumaru orrára, sem pedig senki máséra. _„Mindenkinek szüksége van egy titokra a szívében."_ jegyezte meg magában, aztán eltöprengett, Sesshoumarunak vajon mi lehet az.

Ebben a pillanatban az említettet súlyosan megsebesítette ellenfele. Kayou megdermedt. Ilyen messziről is jól látta, hogy Sesshoumaru egy nagy sebből vérzik. De nem mehetett közelebb, Rinékre kellett vigyáznia. Azonban, mikor látta, hogy a démon, akivel küzdött, fölé hajolt, hogy felfalja, nem bírta tovább, kirohant a bokrok közül.

Rin és Jyaken döbbenten néztek utána, majd ők is szaladni kezdtek a nő után. Sesshoumaru viszont csak erre a pillanatra várt, hogy a démon közelébe férkőzhessen. Felült és előrántotta a Toukijint, majd lecsapott vele.

Ellenfele több darabban ért földet, méterekkel arrébb. Aztán Sesshoumaru visszafeküdt a földre, hogy kifújhassa magát. Ez a csata kimerítette. Behunyta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett. Ekkor ért oda Kayou, aki azonnal letérdelt Sesshoumaru mellé, hogy megnézze a férfi oldalán lévő sebet.

– Semmiség – mondta olyan közönyös hangon Sesshoumaru, ahogy csak bírta. – Csak egy kicsit pihennem kell.

– Semmiség? – nézte meg alaposabban Kayou a sebesülést.

– Mondtam, hogy hagyj! – emlékeztette őt a démon, miközben kinyitotta a szemét és megfogta a nő kezét.

Kayou dermedten nézett rá. Sesshoumaru kezében alig volt erő. Aztán magához tért és azonnal Rinhez és Jyakenhez fordult:

– Hozzatok vizet!

– De... – kezdte volna Jyaken.

– Gyerünk, siessetek! – utasította helyre a kis démont Kayou, azzal átnyújtotta neki a kulacsát.

Jyaken bólintott.

– Gyere, Rin – azzal elindultak egy közeli forráshoz, ami mellett még útközben haladtak el.

– Mondtam, hogy hagyj – szólalt meg ismét Sesshoumaru, s elengedte a nő kezét.

– Ne viccelj, fel se tudsz rendesen állni – ellenkezett Kayou, azzal kivett a zsebéből egy kendőt.

Sesshoumaru ismét becsukta a szemeit. Nyugalomra volt szüksége a felépüléshez. Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki itatja az izzadságot az arcáról. Megint ránézett Kayoura. A nő folytatta továbbra is, nem zavartatta magát.

– Ez is hozzátartozik a tested regenerálódásához – magyarázta Kayou, az izzadságcseppekre utalva.

Ekkor érkezett meg Jyaken és a kislány.

– Köszönöm... – nézett oda Kayou. – Egy egész vödörrel?

– Túl sok? – pislogott aggódva Rin.

– Nem, dehogy – mosolyodott el a nő. – De honnan szereztétek ezt? És a kulacsom?

– Az itt van – adta vissza neki Jyaken.

– Újratöltöttük azt is! – újságolta boldogan a kislány.

– A közelben van egy falu... – magyarázta Jyaken. – Gondolom azok a halandók felejthették ott.

– Jó lesz, köszönöm – bólintott Kayou, azzal benedvesítette kendőjét.

Ha mást nem tud tenni, legalább kitisztítja a sebet, amennyire tudja. Azonban Sesshoumarunak nem ez volt az egyetlen sérülése, de ez volt a legsúlyosabb. Kayou látta, ezzel nem boldogul egyedül. Ide gyógyító kell. Felsóhajtott.

– Fel tudsz állni? – nézett a férfira.

– Persze, hogy fel tudok – válaszolta kicsit sértődötten a férfi. – Miért?

– Mert el kell vigyelek a falu gyógyítójához, hogy ellássa a sebeid – magyarázta Kayou.

– Nincs rá szükségem – felelte büszkén Sesshoumaru.

– Valóban? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét a nő.

– Egy éjszaka alatt teljesen rendbe jövök – mondta a férfi.

– Na és addig ki vigyáz Rinre?

– Te... – Sesshoumaru elbizonytalanodott és óvatosan felült. – Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

– Nemsokára te leszel az egyetlen, aki megvédhet minket, ha támadnak ránk – válaszolta Kayou, azzal felállt.

– Hogyan? – Sesshoumaru összezavarodott.

– Majd meglátod – felelte a nő, és nyújtotta a karját, hogy felsegítse a démont.

De Sesshoumaru arrébb tolta a kezét – ez azonban végzetes hibának bizonyult, mert majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát, Kayou az utolsó pillanatban kapott utána.

– Akkor azt hiszem, ezt megbeszéltük – mondta a nő, azzal odament Sesshoumaru jobbjára, onnan támogatta.

Jyaken és Rin követték őket, otthagyva a félig teli vödröt. A szellem büszkeségét mélyen sértette, hogy egy nő segítségével tud csak járni, de jelenleg nem volt választása. Nem teljesen értette, mit mond neki Kayou, de legbelül valahogyan tudta, hogy nem hazudott azzal kapcsolatban, amit az éjjeli támadásról mondott.

Ám alig értek a falu határába, Sesshoumaru állapotát meghazudtoló módon felegyenesedett.

– Mi baj? – kérdezte Kayou, aztán ő is megérezte. – Egy démon...

– Már biztos megérzett – fűzte hozzá Sesshoumaru, s lepillantott a földre; alattuk egyre nagyobb tócsákba gyűltek a vércseppek. Még mindig nem akart elállni a vérzése.

– Várjunk csak... – Kayou szeme összeszűkültek, ahogy koncentrált. – Tudom, ki ez.

– Na és kicsoda? – kérdezte Jyaken.

– Segíteni fog nekünk – válaszolta röviden Kayou, azzal indult volna, de Sesshoumaru nem akart tovább menni.

– Mitől lehetsz ennyire biztos benne? – kérdezte. – Elvégre egy démon és most nem biztos, hogy meg tudlak titeket védeni.

– Ismerem... az unokatestvérem – felelte a nő, azzal továbbindult, immár nem törődve Sesshoumaru tiltakozásával; őt is magával húzta. – Nála jobb gyógyítót nem is tudok. Különben is, jön nekem eggyel és tudod, hogy én ezt milyen komolyan veszem.

– Nahát, egy gyógyító démon? – csodálkozott Rin.

A falu főutcáján rengeteg ember volt, ezért Kayou félreesőbb helyeken vitte társait. Unokatestvéréhez pedig az orra vezette. Hamarosan észrevette, hogy közeledik hozzájuk.

– Mindjárt itt lesz – mondta, inkább a többieknek, semmint Sesshoumarunak, aki ugyanúgy érezte a másik démon jelenlétét.

Az árnyak megmozdultak előttük, s hamarosan egy férfialak bontakozott ki belőlük. Nyugodt, lendületes léptekkel sétált feléjük. Mikor odaért, megállt a jövevényekkel szemben. Először Kayou útitársait mérte végig, aztán a nőre emelte tekintetét.

– Segíts! – kérte Kayou.

Az alak várt még egy pillanatot, aztán átvette Sesshoumarut a nőtől.

– Gyertek, itt van nem messze a házam – szólalt meg végül.

Ha Sesshoumarunak nem esett ínyére, hogy egy nő támogassa, hát az még kevésbé tett jót az önbecsülésének, hogy egy másik szellem segítsen neki. Amint jobban lesz, elbeszélget kicsit Kayouval... ezt még egyszer ne merje megtenni. Rideg pillantást küldött a nő felé, amit az csak késve vett észre, mikor Sesshoumaru tekintete már átváltott meglepődöttbe.

– Kayou, hiszen te... – nem fejezte be a mondatot. Túl egyértelmű volt.

A nő rámosolygott meleg barna szemeivel. A Nap még nem nyugodott le, de ő már halandóvá vált.

– Ezért mondtam, hogy jobb, ha idejövünk – magyarázta.

– Idd meg ezt, ettől jobban leszel – tartotta oda Sesshoumarunak a nő a bögrét.

– Nem kell – utasította el a férfi. – Csak egy kis pihenésre van szükségem.

– Ne legyél már olyan makacs! – mondta határozottan a halandó Kayou, azzal megitatta vele a folyadékot.

Sesshoumaru se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott. Szó szerint. Még megijedni sem volt ideje, annyira gyorsan cselekedett a nő. Miután megitta az italt, hamarosan mély álomba merült.

– Akkor nézzük meg közelebbről – lépett be a szobába Kayou unokatestvére.

Megvizsgálta „páciensét", aztán a nőhöz fordult.

– Hát, nem túl szép a sebe...

– Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Kayou. – De ugye...

– Dehogy! – legyintett a férfi. – Nagyon erős, nem kell sokat rásegítenem a gyógyulására, de...

– Igen? Mi „de"?

Unokatestvére most Rinre nézett és Jyakenre, aztán biccentett Kayounak, hogy kövesse, azzal kimentek a szobából, a kislányt és a két démont magára hagyva.

– Szóval? – vonta kérdőre Kayou. – Mit akarsz mondani, Gintai?

– A karja...

– Tessék? – Kayou pislogott. – Mi van a karjával?

– Nincs meg a bal karja – válaszolta a kérdezett.

– Ööö... igen, és? – a nő még mindig nem értette. – Ez nem újdonság.

– Láttam, hogy nem az – Gintai mélyen Kayou szemébe nézett.

A nő zavartan tekintett vissza rá, aztán arca megváltozott, ahogy rájött, mit is akarhat mondani az unokatestvére:

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy képes vagy... – de nem tudta befejezni mondatát, mert ekkor Rin rángatta meg a ruháját. – Igen? Mi van, Rin? – kérdezte Kayou, s lehajolt hozzá.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr ugye rendbe jön? – kérdezte a kislány.

– Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyen butaságot? – kotyogott közbe Jyaken, aki ezalatt megérkezett. – Persze, hogy meggyógyul!

– Jyakennek igaza van – tette hozzá Kayou. – Hamarosan már semmi baja sem lesz...

– Fáradt vagyok! – ásított egyet Rin, mire a nő Gintaihoz fordult:

– Tudsz adni neki valami helyet, ahol pihenhet?

– Persze, a másik vendégszobában aludhat – biccentett a férfi.

– Köszönöm – mondta Kayou, azzal bevezette a kislányt a házba.

Rin nehezen akart elaludni, ezért a nő énekelt neki egy dalt. Ezt még nagyon régen az édesanyjától hallotta, de még mindig emlékezett rá. A szomszédos szobában Sesshoumaru pihent, s bár nem volt teljesen éber, ő is jólesően hallgatta Kayou hangját, ami kellemesen csengett a teliholdas éjszakában.

– Ki sebezte meg a karját? – kérdezte Gintai.

– Ha jól tudom, az öccse – felelte Kayou, majd még hozzátette:

– De csak féltestvérek... Miért?

– Mert elvileg szükségem van az ő vérére is – válaszolta halkan a férfi. – De ha testvérek, akkor ezúttal eltekinthetünk ettől.

Elkérte azt a kendőt Kayoutól, amivel a nő Sesshoumaru sebét próbálta megtisztítani. Egy edény fölé tartotta és kicsavart belőle néhány csepp vért, aztán félretette a ruhadarabot és az asztalon fekvő tőr után nyúlt.

– Szükség van a te véredre is.

– Micsoda? – lépett egyet hátrafelé Kayou. – Miért?

– Egy halandó vére kell hozzá, aki szeretné, ha meggyógyulna – magyarázta egy kicsit türelmetlenül Gintai.

– Na de én nem vagyok halandó!

– De, most az vagy – mutatott rá a férfi, aztán csevegő hangon még hozzátette:

– Vagy szeretnéd, hogy attól a kislánytól vegyek vért?

– Nem! – tiltakozott Kayou. Közelebb lépett unokatestvéréhez. – Csináld!

A Nap sugarai bejutottak a félig nyitott ablakon, így a narancsvörös és rózsaszín egyvelegéből álló lágy, hajnali fény árasztotta el a szobát, ahol Sesshoumaru pihent. Ahogy feljebb kúszott az arcán, a férfi felébredt.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, olyan kipihentnek érezte magát, mint még sohasem. Mélyet lélegzett a reggeli, friss illatokból; és ekkor észrevette, hogy rajta kívül még van valaki a helyiségben. Oldalra fordította a fejét és meglátta Kayout.

A nő mellette térdelt, a padlón, fejét az ágyra hajtva, karjait használva párnának. Sesshoumaru furcsállta, hogy még mindig halandóként látja őt, hiszen a félszellemek is rövidebb időre veszítik el az erejüket, de Kayou több annál. Elgondolkodva nézett rá.

A nő hamarosan megmoccant: megérezte magán Sesshoumaru tekintetét.

– Felébredtél? – kérdezte, bár ez inkább kijelentés volt. – Hogy érzed magad?

– Sokkal jobban – válaszolta Sesshoumaru, aztán a plafonra emelte tekintetét. – Egész éjjel itt voltál?

– Nem – felelte Kayou. – Gintai csak hajnalban engedett be.

Kayou elharapta a mondat végét. _„Ez nagyon úgy hangzott, mintha más nem is tartott volna vissza attól, hogy egész álló éjjel itt gubbasszak az ágya mellett. Ezt azért nem akartam az orrára kötni... Azt tény, hogy itt kényelmesebb, mint fel-alá rohangálni a bejárat előtt, aztán lekuporodni az ajtó mellé, mikor elfáradok... kár, hogy pont ezt tettem."_

– Miért csak akkor? – törte meg Sesshoumaru kérdése a nő gondolatmenetét. – Mit csinált?

„_Ez meg úgy hangzott, mintha örült volna neki, ha itt lettem volna. Talán..."_ Kayou elmosolyodott erre a gondolatra, s arra, mikor eszébe jutott, miért is csak hajnalban jöhetett be a démonhoz. Feltápászkodott és Sesshoumaru fölé hajolt. A férfi rezzenéstelen arccal várta, mi fog kisülni ebből...

De Kayou csak megfogta Sesshoumaru kezét, és megmutatta neki... a bal kezét. A férfi nem értette, mit akar ezzel, de aztán ámulva nézett végig elveszettnek hitt bal karján. Kayou elengedte, hagyta, hogy Sesshoumaru kiélvezhesse ezt a pillanatot és végre örüljön. Csak mosolygott, az ágy mellett guggolva.

– A karom... – mondta végül Sesshoumaru. – Hogyhogy?

– Mondtam, az unokatestvéremnél jobb gyógyítót nem ismerek – válaszolta lágyan mosolyogva a nő.

És végre Sesshoumaru is elmosolyodott; ezúttal nem rejtette el örömét. Kayouhoz fordult, de a nő nem hagyta megszólalni:

– Megyek, megnézem, Rin felébredt-e már – azzal kisietett a szobából.

Folytatása következik...


	9. Barát vagy ellenség

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**9. rész: Barát vagy ellenség?**_

– Szerintem akkor sem jó ötlet, hogy velünk tartson – morogta újból Inuyasha.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük – hűtötte le Kagome.

– Akkor sem bízom benne.

– Azt nem mondtam, hogy én igen, de... – Kagome nagy levegőt vett, hogy ne veszítse el türelmét; amióta elindultak, ezt a beszélgetést mindennap akár többször is képes volt feleleveníteni a fiú. – Segíthet Naraku ellen, főleg, hogy most már őt is üldözi...

– Áh! – húzta fel az orrát a félszellem. – Szerintem csak ez Naraku egy újabb trükkje.

– Nem hibáztatlak, amiért nem bízol bennem – hallatszott közvetlenül mögüle egy könnyed, ámde hideg hang. Inuyasha összerezzent és önkéntelenül is hátrafordult. Kazaru szólította meg. – De muszáj minden napot ezzel kezdeni?

– Igenis, muszáj! – felelte felháborodva Inuyasha.

Megsértődött Kazaru hangsúlyán, így vissza is fordult és jóval a csapat előtt ment tovább.

Délutánra egy faluba értek és Mirokunak köszönhetően ismét találtak egy kiváló szállást éjszakára. Miután elfogyasztották bőséges vacsorájukat, nyugovóra tértek. Mindenki békésen pihent, még Inuyasha is mély álomba merült. A falura mély csend borult, egy teremtett lélek sem járta az utcákat.

Látszólag minden nyugodtnak tűnt. Aztán, mikor éjfélre járt már az idő, különös dolog történt. Kagome neszezést hallott odakintről, amire felriadt álmából. Körbenézett, de úgy tűnt, a többiek továbbra is mélyen alszanak. Hangtalanul kiosont a tornáchoz és kilesett a falu utcájára.

Néhány falusit látott mászkálni az utcán, akik idegesen járatták körbe-körbe a fejüket, azt figyelve, nem nézi-e őket valaki. Kagome beljebb húzódott, de éppen csak annyira, hogy még kilásson. Onnan szemlélte tovább az eseményeket.

Nemsokára világossá vált, hogy az öt falusi valamit cipel. Összehúzott szemmel figyelte őket Kagome, miközben próbált rájönni, mi lehet a terhük. Egy jószág volt az, valamelyiküké lehetett, állapította meg Kagome, már amennyire a sötét engedte. Mégis volt egy rossz érzése, ami nem hagyta nyugodni: ezek a falusiak rendkívül gyanúsan viselkedtek.

Lábujjhegyen lépkedett közelebb hozzájuk, ügyelve arra, hogy amennyire lehet, takarásban legyen. Mikor közelebb ért és lekuporodott egy hordó mögött, meghallotta, hogy fojtott hangon beszélgetnek:

– Tényleg jó kis súlya van ennek – hallatszott az egyik férfi hangja.

– Egyetértek... ezért érte meg – válaszolta neki egy másik.

– Remélem, a fogadós nem fog rájönni, hogy mi voltunk – hallatszott egy félénk, harmadik hang.

– Ne légy ostoba! – korholta le az előző. – Eddig se tűnt fel neki... ezek után sem fog rájönni.

– Úgy legyen – szólt közbe a negyedik. – De csevegés helyett inkább a lábatok járjon! Nagyon nehéz ez a jószág.

Kagome kitalálta, hogy miről folyik a szó: _„Ezek öten meglopják a fogadóst, akinél megszálltunk. Ezt nem hagyhatom... de egyedül nem tudok semmi se csinálni. Vissza kell mennem Inuyasháért..."_ e gondolatok közt fordult vissza, azonban elővigyázatlan volt ezúttal, s leverte a vödröt a hordó tetejéről.

Azon nyomban megdermedt, utána pedig amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, visszakuporodott a hordó mögé.

– Mi volt ez? – kapta fel a fejét az ötödik férfi, aki eddig még nem szólalt meg.

Kagome közeledő léptek zaját hallotta. Félt, de nem tudta, mit csináljon. Ha itt marad, rátalálnak. Ha elrohan, könnyen utolérhetik, még mielőtt visszajuthatna Inuyasháékhoz. Addig vacakolt a döntéssel, mígnem az idő döntött helyette: a következő másodpercben Kagome egy pár lábat látott maga előtt. Lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára:

– Elejtettem a kontaktlencsémet, nem látja valahol? – kérdezte, mert más hirtelen nem jutott az eszébe.

A férfi válaszképpen meglendítette a karját, s Kagome a következő pillanatban ájultan terült el a földön. _„Talán mégsem a kontaktlencsét kellett volna mondanom..."_

– Kagome! Kagome, hol vagy? – Inuyasha mindenkit felébresztett kiáltozásával.

– Mi történt, Inuyasha? – kérdezte álmosan Miroku.

– Kagome eltűnt – válaszolta a félszellem, s ismét elindult, hogy körbejárja a fogadót.

– Vajon mi történhetett vele? – tette fel a költői kérdést Sango. – Nem szokott ilyet csinálni.

– Jaj, Kagome! – szomorodott el Shippou. – Remélem, jól van!

– Nem találom sehol – Inuyasha tért vissza, oldalán a fogadóssal. – Ő azt mondja, éjjel ellopták az egyik tehenét.

– Lehet, hogy Kagome látta és ezért őt most... hát... elrabolták, nem? – nézett rá Kazaru.

– Akkor meg kell keresnünk! – mondta határozottan Inuyasha. – Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzányúltak Kagoméhoz, én...

– Nyugodj le, Inuyasha! – állt fel Miroku. – Megkeressük Kagomét. Biztos nincs semmi komoly baja.

A félszellem nem szólt semmit, hanem kiment a tornácra, ott várta meg a többieket, amíg összekészülődnek.

– Siessetek már! – morgott befelé. – Nincs ennyi időnk.

– Már készen is vagyunk – jött ki Sango, a többiek követték.

– Na végre!

Elindultak. Inuyasha szó szerint végigszaglászta az egész falut, mire végre sikerült Kagome illatára bukkannia. A nyomok a falu melletti kis erdőbe vezettek. Annak ellenére, hogy a Nap teljes erejével sütött, bent, a fák között nagyon is hűvös volt. Hamarosan egy folyó keresztezte az útjukat.

– Elvesztettem Kagome illatát – jelentette ki dühösen Inuyasha. – A víz minden szagtól megtisztította a környéket.

– Akkor keressünk lábnyomokat vagy valamit – javasolta Sango, s mindenki lázas kutatásba kezdett a folyó mentén.

Mikor magához tért, Kagome úgy érezte, majd' szétrobban a feje. Még mindig fájt az ütés erejétől... vagy az esésétől. Mikor végre alábbhagyott a fájdalom, kinyitotta szemeit. Egy barlangban volt; keze-lába megkötözve. Pár méterrel tőle öt férfi osztozkodott egy jószág teteme felett.

Kagome vízcsobogás hangját vélte felfedezni a kövek közt, de nem találta a forrását, akárhogy is nézelődött. Aztán észrevették, hogy magához tért, és odasétált hozzá az a férfi, aki leütötte.

– Mit akartok? – kérdezte harciasan a lány.

A falusi elmosolyodott.

– Láttad, hogy elloptuk azt a jószágot – kezdte lassan. – Nem engedhetünk el, mert különben elmondanád.

Kagome dacosan nézett a férfi szemébe. A falusi leguggolt hozzá, aztán a lány nyakában lévő láncot elvette tőle.

– Ezek ékkőszilánkok – állapította meg a férfi. – Hol találtad ezeket?

– Semmi köze hozzá!

– Huh... hallottátok ezt, fiúk? – fordult a többiekhez a férfi. – Semmi közöm... majd meglátjuk...

– Hogyan szerezted őket? – jött közelebb hozzájuk egy másik tolvaj.

– A barátaim biztosan már úton vannak, és ha kiszabadítanak, megbánják még, hogy... – Kagome azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert a fickó, akinél a nyaklánca volt, beléfojtotta a szót:

– A barátaid nem fognak itt rád találni... Ennek a barlangnak csak egy bejárata van és csak mi tudjuk, hogyan lehet kinyitni. A másikat egy folyó védi és varázslat... ide képtelenség bejutni...

Kagome arca elfehéredett.

– El fogod mondani, hol találunk még ékkőszilánkokat – fejezte be vérfagyasztó hangon a tolvaj.

– Semmi nyom – jelentette Miroku.

– Az lehetetlen... nem tűnhetett el csak úgy... – tétovázott Sango. – De én sem találtam semmit. Inuyasha?

– Még mindig nem érzem – rázta meg a fejét a félszellem. – Te meg mit csinálsz?

Kazaru a parton guggolt, s valamit figyelmesen nézett. Aztán szélsebesen elindult felfelé, a forrás felé, miközben még hátraszólt a többieknek:

– Kövessetek!

Inuyasháék meglepve néztek utána, de végül engedtek a kérésnek és a nyomába eredtek. Hamarosan el is értek egy nagy sziklához, aminek az aljából csordogált a víz. De azon kívül a kicsit résen kívül semmi sem volt.

– Gyertek! – intett nekik Kazaru.

– Mégis hova? – pislogott értetlenül Shippou.

– Valami furcsát érzek... – kezdte Miroku. – Te is érzed ezt, Sango?

A szellemirtó lány bólintott.

– Ez egy illúzió – magyarázta Kazaru, azzal egy széles mozdulatot tett kezével a sziklafal előtt, mire az eltűnt, s mögötte egy folyosó tárult fel, amely mélyen befelé vezetett.

– Nahát! – ámuldozott Miroku.

Kazaru elindult befelé, a többiek pedig követték. Inuyasha is szaporán lépkedett; végre újra érezte Kagome illatát. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy bent találja a lányt. Ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak, úgy egyre jobban mélyül a homály is. Végül már alig láttak valamit.

– Au! – hallatszott Sango elfojtott kiáltása, és hallatszott, ahogy elbotlik.

De szerencséjére Miroku még éppen időben utánakapott.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Sango, miután visszanyerte egyensúlyát, aztán egy csattanás hallatszott.

– De Sango, most nem is láttam, hova nyúlok... – mentegetőzött a szerzetes. – Esküszöm!

– Na persze... – mormogott a szellemirtó lány.

– Tényleg el kéne egy kis fény – jegyezte meg Inuyasha.

– Nem akartam, mert már közel vagyunk és észrevehetnek, de talán egy kicsit megengedhetek... – suttogta halkan Kazaru.

– Miről beszélsz? – faggatta Inuyasha.

A nő nem válaszolt. Egy pillanat múlva megjelent a kezében egy lágy fehér fény. A szívdobbanásával összhangban pulzált.

– Nahát! – csodálkozott Shippou.

– Gyertek, remélem, nem veszik észre! – mondta halkan, azzal továbbindult, előre.

A többiek követték ennél a gyér, de azért éppen elég nagy fénynél.

Kagome egy pillanatra mintha valami csillanást látott volna oldalról, de amint jobban megnézhette volna, el is tűnt a jelenség. Gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Akármi is volt ott, már eltűnt, és a tolvajok sem vették észre. Sóhajtva dőlt hátra a hűvös sziklafalhoz, s ekkor egy szélfuvallat kioltott minden fényt a helyiségben, ahol voltak. Csupán homályos árnyékokat lehetett látni. Aztán egy pillanat alatt minden vaksötét lett; kivéve Kagome számára, de a falusiak hangjából arra következtetett, ők még a körvonalakat sem látják. Hirtelen egy felismerés hasított belé: itt vannak a barátai.

Felállt volna, de a kötelei nem engedték. Egy árny szaladt oda hozzá, és mikor közelebb ért, felismerte: Kazaru volt az. Kioldozta Kagome köteleit és felsegítette a lányt, de ekkor valami furcsa történt. Kezdett világosabb lenni a teremben.

– Kagome! Eressz el! – sziszegte a fogai közt a nő. – Ne érj hozzá...

Azonban már késő volt. Olyan hatalmas fényáradat terjedt szét az egész barlangban, hogy akinek nyitva volt a szeme, majd' megvakult. Szerencsére Inuyasháék egy szikla mögött rejtőzködtek, így ők megúszták a tünemény hatását, Kazaru pedig becsukta a szemét, akárcsak Kagome. A tolvajok azonban már nem jártak ilyen jól.

Kazaru kirántotta a kezét Kagomééból és hátrált néhány lépést. Ismét homály ült mindenen. Az egyik tolvaj meggyújtotta a gyertyák egyikét, ezáltal félhomály uralkodott el a helyiségen.

– Mi a fene volt ez? – tette fel kérdését egy másik falusi, aztán meglátták, hogy a lány kötelei el vannak oldva, s vele szemben egy nő áll.

Ekkor ugrottak elő Inuyasháék rejtekhelyükről.

– Inuyasha! – szaladt oda hozzá Kagome. – De jó, hogy itt vagytok!

– Jól vagy, Kagome? – nézett rá a fiú. – Ha bántottak, én...

– Nem; csak... elvették az ékkőszilánkokat – felelte a lány.

Inuyasha kezeit ropogtatta, s közben magabiztos mosoly terült szét az arcán, amint a tolvajokra tekintett:

– Adjátok vissza most azonnal a szilánkokat, különben megismertetlek titeket a karmaimmal.

– He! – hallatszott annak a férfinak a hangja, akinek a kezében a nyaklánc volt. – Halljátok, miket hord itt össze ez a mitugrász? Gyerünk, mutassuk meg neki, hogyan kell viselkedni!

Azzal négy társa elindult a félszellem felé. Inuyasha egy-két pofonnal leterítette őket.

– Huh! Szánalmas! – jelentette ki, azzal a vezetőjük felé fordult; hiszen, csak ő lehetett az: követték a parancsait és nála volt az ékkőszilánk is. – Csak ennyire telik?

A tolvaj mérgesen morgott egyet, aztán futásnak eredt. Inuyasha nem tétovázott; hamar utolérte és sikeresen megszabadította őt terhétől, Kagome nyakláncától, amin rajta volt az ékkőszilánk.

A falusiakat elővezették a fogadóshoz, s azt is elmondták neki, hol találja meg a jószágát; igaz, sajnos már nem egészben. A férfi megköszönte nekik a segítséget és elsietett a falu vezéréhez, hogy az kiszabhassa a tolvajok büntetését. Kagoméék pedig továbbindultak.

Csendben haladtak, egy szó sem esett köztük. Aztán, mikor délben megálltak pihenni és ebédelni, Kagome kimondta a kérdést, ami a barlangban történtek óta motoszkált a fejében:

– Kazaru, mi történt veled... tudod, ott a barlangban?

– Tényleg, még azt is mondtad Kagoménak, hogy engedjen el – fűzte hozzá Miroku. – Tudtad, mi fog történni?

– Nem – Kazaru megrázta a fejét. – Fogalmam sem volt, pontosan mi lesz, de... éreztem, hogy valami megváltozik.

– De mi történt? – nézett rá kíváncsian Sango.

– Nem is tudom pontosan... – tétovázott a varázslónő.

Ismét hallgatásba burkolóztak. Végül Kazaru törte meg a csendet:

– Kagome, kérdezhetek valamit?

– Persze – bólintott a lány, miközben elkezdett összepakolni; már mindenki befejezte az evést.

Kazaru közelebb húzódott hozzá.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte. – Milyen erőd van és honnan?

Kagome abbahagyta a pakolászást. Kazaru átható tekintettel nézett rá és furcsán csillogott a szeme, miközben összeszűkítette, hogy koncentrálni tudjon. Aztán meglepetten hátrált egyet. A többiek csodálkozva tekintettek rá.

– Kazaru, mi van veled? – kérdezte közömbös hangsúllyal Inuyasha.

– Én... – kezdte Kazaru, de nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. – Még sose láttam ilyet.

– Milyet? – ijedt meg Kagome. Arra számított, valami borzalmas dolgot fog hallani a nőtől.

– Képes vagyok belelátni az élőlények lelkébe – magyarázta Kazaru. – Sokba belepillantottam már, de olyat, mint a tiéd, még nem tapasztaltam.

– Miért? – kérdezett közbe Shippou. – Milyen Kagome lelke?

– Minden emberi vagy démoni lélekben vannak sötét foltok. Hol kevesebb, hol pedig több – mesélte a varázslónő. – De a tiéd, Kagome... a tiédben egyáltalán nincsenek sötét foltok... ilyen tiszta lélekkel még nem találkoztam.

– Ó! – pirult el Kagome. – Köszi, de igazán nem kéne...

– De, komolyan – mondta határozottan Kazaru. – Ilyenekben nem szoktam tévedni. Így már kezdem érteni... te ugye egy miko vagy?

– Tulajdonképpen... igen, miért? – válaszolta a lány. – És mit kezdesz érteni?

– Hogy mi történt a barlangban, mikor hozzám értél.

– Na és mi volt az? – nézett rá kíváncsian Inuyasha. – Mondd el nekünk is!

Folytatása következik...


	10. Egy igazi család

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**10. rész: Egy igazi család**_

Kayou kiment a közeli tisztásra gyógyfüveket szedni unokatestvérének. Nem sietett, hiszen ráért: Rin még nem ébredt fel, Sesshoumaru pedig még mindig csodálkozott, hogy ismét teljesen ép a bal karja. Jyaken pedig... hát, neki amúgy se sok beleszólása volt a dolgokba. Annyira lekötötték gondolatai és elmerült a gyógynövények beszerzésében, hogy észre sem vette, hogy ezalatt valaki a háta mögé lopózott.

– Rég láttalak, Kayou – hallatszott egy rideg és a jégnél is hidegebb hang.

A nő beleborzongott ebbe a hangba; megfagyott ereiben a vér, mikor rájött, kihez tartozik. Nagyon lassan megfordult, szembenézve az elkerülhetetlennel. Közvetlenül előtte ott állt a démon, aki megölte a családját és majdnem vele is végzett... és aki miatt Arani meg akarja ölni a saját húgát. Falfehér arccal nézett a szellemre.

– Végre megtaláltalak, kedves unokahúgom – jelentette ki a férfi, s azonnal támadásba lendült.

Sesshoumaru éppen Gintai-jal beszélgetett az étkezőben. Jyaken ura mellett sündörgött, újra és újra lopva pillantást vetve a férfi bal karjára. Rin még mindig nem ébredt fel.

– Hogy sikerült visszaadnod a karom épségét? – kérdezte hűvösen Sesshoumaru.

– Egy jó gyógyító sosem árulja el a titkát – mosolyodott el ravaszul Gintai.

Sesshoumaru összefont karral dőlt hátra. Valami furcsa volt a szemében. Mély lélegzetet vett és végül megszólalt:

– Jól jegyezd meg, amit most mondok, mert nem sűrűn hallani ilyet tőlem – kezdett bele; Gintai nem is sejtette, mennyire finoman fogalmazott az előbb vendége. Sesshoumaru közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Köszönöm.

Gintai meglepve pislantott egyet, aztán közönyös tekintettel válaszolt:

– Ne nekem köszönd... – kezdte lassan. – Szükség volt hozzá egy halandó vérére is, aki azt akarta, hogy meggyógyulj.

Sesshoumaru szemei villámokat szórtak és keze már lendült is, hogy elkapja orvosa torkát mérges karmaival, azonban Gintai sem volt tétlen: rögtön távolabb húzódott, így Sesshoumaru nem érte el.

– Ha Rin... – kezdte fenyegetően Sesshoumaru.

– Nem.

– Tessék? – a rettenthetetlen Sesshoumaru nagyúr döbbenten pislogott.

– Nem Rin volt az, aki a vérét adta.

– Hanem?

– Azt hittem, kicsit gyorsabb a felfogásod... – jegyezte meg Gintai, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert Sesshoumarunak ezúttal sikerült elkapni a démon torkát. – Nem igaz, hogy még mindig nem érted...

– Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá összeszűkített szemmel Sesshoumaru. – Más halandó nem utazik velem.

– Dehogynem. Gondolkozz egy kicsit! – préselte ki magából a szavakat Gintai, bár ez igen nehezére esett.

Sesshoumaru töprengve nézett rá, aztán rájött, kire célzott a démon. Elengedte a nyakát.

– Kösz – masszírozta meg a torkát Gintai. – Végre rájöttél – tette még hozzá köhögve.

– Hihetetlen! – hallatszott Jyaken hangja, aki most jött rá, mire célzott Gintai. – Kayou a vérét adta, hogy nagyuramnak legyen újra karja!

– Hallgass! – förmedt rá Sesshoumaru; mindenesetre tényleg elgondolkoztató volt, amit Jyaken mondott.

Ekkor egy sikoltás hallatszott a közeli tisztásról.

– Hol van Kayou? – kérdezte gyorsan Sesshoumaru.

– A tisztáson... – válaszolta fehérre vált arccal Gintai, de Sesshoumarunak már nyoma sem volt.

– Nagyuram, várj meg! – sietett utána Jyaken, de Gintai elállta az útját. – Eressz!

– Sesshoumaru nem tudja, kivel áll szemben – magyarázta a démon. – Innen mostantól senki sem megy ki.

Jyaken döbbenten tekintett fel a szellemre, de akárhogy is próbálkozott kiszökni, Gintai nem engedte. Sesshoumaru magára maradt.

Mikor megérkezett, látta, hogy Kayou a földön fekszik, s tőle nem messze egy férfi tart egy varázskardot. A másik démon megtorpant, mikor megérezte Sesshoumaru jelenlétét, s az érkező felé fordult.

– Nem is baj... – morogta. – A méreg úgyis mindjárt elvégzi a dolgát...

– Te...

Sesshoumaru előrántotta a Toukijint, s támadni készült vele. A szellem azonban elugrott előle, s sokkal távolabb ért földet.

– Nincs kedvem rád vesztegetni az időmet – jelentette ki lekicsinylő hangon, azzal fehér gömbbé vált és elszáguldott.

Sesshoumaru követhette volna, hiszen ő is képes volt hasonló módon utazni, azonban, ha ezt megteszi, akkor Kayou meghalhat. Megfeszített izmokkal nézett a támadó után.

– Sessh... Sesshoumaru... – hallatszott Kayou gyönge hangja.

A szellem ekkor eltette kardját és odafutott a nőhöz. De mire elérte, már késő volt: Kayou szemei élettelenül csillogtak, s üres tekintete a semmibe révedt. Hasán pedig éles karmok mérges nyomai látszottak. Sesshoumaru valami furcsát érzett a szíve környékén. De ez nem olyan volt, mint amikor Kayou a karjaiban ébredt fel, hanem ez sokkal rosszabb volt... ez fájt...

Felállt és előhúzta csodatévő kardját, a Tenseigát. Érezte, ahogy kezében lüktetni kezd a kard ereje. Koncentrált, s hamarosan meg is látta a túlvilág küldötteit. Aztán lecsapott rájuk a kardjával...

Eltette a Tenseigát, letérdelt Kayouhoz és felemelte a fejét. Hamarosan felhangzottak az ismerős szívdobogások. Sesshoumaru egy kicsit megnyugodott. _„Sikerült..."_

A nő olyan hirtelen vett lélegzetet, hogy Sesshoumaru majdnem elejtette. _„Biztosan a tüdejét is elérte a méreg."_ gondolta a szellem. Beletelt még néhány másodpercbe, mire Kayou légzése megnyugodott. Mikor már rendesen vette a levegőt, felnézett megmentőjére.

Jyakentől már hallott a Tenseigáról, a gyógyító kardról, és a nő biztos volt benne, hogy meghalt és csak Sesshoumaru hozhatta vissza az életbe, ezzel a csodálatos karddal. Nem tudta, hogy köszönje meg, vagy hogy kimutathatja-e, mennyire hálás neki. _„De most nem is érdekel!"_ gondolta határozottan, azzal a szellem nyakába vetette magát.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta alig hallhatóan; a hangja elcsuklott, ha arra gondolt, mit is tett érte az imént Sesshoumaru. – Nagyon köszönöm!

A férfi igencsak meglepődött Kayou hirtelen reakcióján, annyira, hogy másodpercekre le is blokkolt az agya. Végül, mikor felocsúdott csodálkozásából, ő is átölelte a nőt. Azt kívánták, bárcsak örökké tartana ez a pillanat. Kayou teljesen biztonságban érezte magát, úgy gondolta, most már nem történhet semmi baja, mert Sesshoumaru vigyáz rá.

A démon pedig végtelenül boldognak érezte magát és melegség áradt szét a szívében. Eddig nem akarta bevallani magának, de most az érzései már nem hagyták, hogy elnyomja őket. _„A halandók olyan törékenyek és Kayou most halandó. Nem akarom elveszíteni... szeretem."_ erre a gondolatra még szorosabban magához ölelte a nőt.

Egy teljes percig voltak így együtt, némán, de nekik egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Aztán Kayou lassan kibontakozott Sesshoumaru öleléséből. Szeme nedvesen csillogott és egy könnycsepp gördült végig arcán. De közben mosolygott; az öröm könnye volt ez.

Sesshoumaru letörölte a könnycseppet. Arcuk lassan közeledett egymáshoz és végül Kayou megkapta a régen áhított csókot a férfitól...

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr, Sesshoumaru nagyuram! – szaladt elébük Jyaken, mikor visszaértek Gintai kunyhójához. – Uram? – nézett rájuk összezavarodva a kis démon.

Sesshoumaru átkarolta Kayou derekát, úgy jöttek visszafelé. A férfi most szolgájára emelte kérdő tekintetét.

– Mit akarsz? – mordult rá hűvösen, de korántsem olyan fagyosan, mint eddig bármikor.

– Olyan sokáig elmaradtak, hogy azt hittem, megsérült...

– Ostoba! – mondta Sesshoumaru, de arcán elsuhant egy mosoly árnyéka, mikor Kayoura nézett. – Rin már felébredt?

– I-igen, nagyuram – bólogatott a kis démon.

– Remek.

Bementek a kunyhóba. Gintai éppen teát főzött, Rin pedig ott sürgölődött körülötte, segíteni akart neki. Kayou unokatestvére meg sem fordult, úgy kérdezte a nőt:

– Ő volt, ugye, kuzin?

– Igen – biccentett Kayou, azzal letelepedett az asztal mellé.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Aki... – látszott, hogy Kayounak kissé nehezére esik kiejteni a szavakat. – megölte a családomat.

Csend ereszkedett a helyiségre, amit Gintai tört meg:

– Az apám.

– Hogyan? – Sesshoumaru szeme megvillant.

– Hagyd – fogta meg a csuklóját Kayou. – Nem Gintai tehet róla.

– De ő tudta, ki volt az – kotyogott közbe Jyaken. – Ezért nem tudtam nagyuram után menni. Nem engedett ki minket.

– Igaz ez? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kayou.

Gintai bólintott.

– Képes lettél volna a sorsára hagyni Kayout, csak hogy neked ne essen bajod! – mondta fenyegető éllel a hangjában Sesshoumaru. Izmai megfeszültek. – Ha nem érek oda időben...

– Nem értél oda – szült közbe csendesen Gintai, azzal kényelmesen kortyolt egyet időközben elkészült teájából.

– Tessék? – pislogott Sesshoumaru. – Mit mondtál?

– Gintai képes megérezni, mi történik ugyanabban az időben máshol – magyarázta Kayou. – Jól emlékszem?

– Pontosan – válaszolta Gintai. – Azt is tudtam, hogy mi fog történni, ezért nem engedtem ki a többieket.

Kayou és Sesshoumaru egy emberként pirult el. A férfi hamarabb vette észre és nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

– Mi történt? – kíváncsiskodott Rin.

– Hát, ööö – dadogott Kayou.

– Csak a Tenseiga segítségével tudtam megmenteni – válaszolta Sesshoumaru, aki már visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét.

– Igen, így van – tette hozzá gyorsan a nő is, s hamarosan már nem is volt annyira piros az arca, mint néhány perccel előtte.

– Ideje indulnunk – állt föl az asztaltól Sesshoumaru.

Útitársai is szedelőzködni kezdtek, nemsokára már indulásra készen álltak.

– Köszönöm a segítségedet! – ölelte át unokatestvérét Kayou.

– Neked, bármikor – válaszolta Gintai mosolyogva. – Viszlát!

– Még látjuk egymást, kuzin! – köszönt el a nő, s Sesshoumaru után indult.

– Érdekes, milyen jóban vagy Gintai-jal – jegyezte meg útközben Sesshoumaru.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – nézett rá Kayou.

– Hát, azok után, amit az apja tett – válaszolt tétovázva a férfi. – Ráadásul a saját nővéreddel sem jössz ki olyan jól, mint vele.

– Nekem olyan, mintha a bátyám lenne – felelte a nő, azzal odabújt Sesshoumaruhoz.

Jyaken gyanakodva figyelte őket, és meglátta, ahogyan egymásra néztek. Ez a pillantás elárulta a kis démon számára, hogy sokkal több történt a tisztáson, minthogy a démon megmentette Kayout életét... vagy egy csóknál...

Késő délután volt, mire Kayou visszanyerte az erejét; ezúttal azonban nem változott hanyouvá, hanem eredeti alakjában haladt tovább szerelme oldalán. Hamarosan lepihentek, de Rinben még annyi energia volt, hogy körberohangálta a kis rétet, ahol letelepedtek és rengeteg virágot szedett. Ezekből aztán egy koszorút kötött Kayounak.

– Tessék, Kayou, neked csináltam – nyújtotta át vidáman a virágkoszorút a nőnek.

– Hű, ez nagyon szép! – mosolyodott el Kayou. – Köszönöm szépen!

– Szívesen – válaszolta egy széles mosoly kíséretében Rin.

– Megigazítod? – kérdezte tőle a nő, ahogy feltette a fejére a koszorút.

– Persze!

Aztán Rin még szaladt egy-két kört, hogy gyűjtsön virágokat Jyakennek és Sesshoumarunak is. Kayou nevetve figyelte, hogy erőlteti rá Rin a kis démonra a virágkoszorút. Aztán a kislány odafutott Sesshoumaruhoz.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Neked is csináltam egyet!

– Jaj de jó nekem... – mondta csöppet sem lelkesen és alig hallhatóan a szellem.

A kislány feltette a fejére a színes virágokból álló koszorút és gyönyörködve szemlélte nagy művét: Sesshoumarut, a fején a virágokkal. A démon belegondolt, hogy is nézhet ki, és bár cseppet sem esett ínyére, amit lát, végül mégis elmosolyodott, amikor Rinre tekintett. Erre a kislányra nem lehet haragudni...

A tisztás, ahol eltáboroztak, kevéssé volt szélvédettnek mondható és Rin is fázott, ezért Kayou ölébe bújt. A nő átölelte, így aludtak el. Hajnalban a kislányt felébresztették a csivitelő madarak és kinyitotta a szemét. De még fáradt volt és vissza akart aludni, ezért még fészkelődött picit, hogy minél kényelmesebben helyezkedjen el.

Amikor ezzel végzett, nagyon meglepődött. Még mindig a nő ölében volt, de Kayout és őt fehér prém takarta be. Sesshoumaru mellettük ült, átkarolva Kayout. Nem aludt; gondolatban messze járt, de vigyázott rájuk.

Rin gyorsan becsukta a szemét, mielőtt még a férfi észrevette volna, hogy felébredt. Boldogan, mosolyogva aludt el újra. Úgy érezte, végre igazi családja van...

Folytatása következik...


	11. Bajbajutottak

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**11. rész: Bajbajutottak**_

– Kagome, te képes vagy megtisztítani a Szent Ékkövet, jól tudom? – nézett rá komolyan Kazaru.

– Igen.

– De nem csak ezt tudod... ugyanígy képes vagy megtisztítani az ember lelkét – mondta a nő. – Csak ez lehet a magyarázat a barlangban történtekre.

– Nahát! – nézett maga elé Kagome.

– Micsoda? – pislogott Inuyasha. – Hogy megtisztította a lelkedet?

– Nem teljesen; még azelőtt elengedtem, hogy végbement volna a folyamat – válaszolta Kazaru. – Szerencsére...

– Szerencsére? – kelt ki magából Inuyasha. – Mégis ki vagy te?

– Miért nem akarod, hogy Kagome megtisztítsa a lelked? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Mert akkor minden sokkal bonyolultabb lenne – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel Kazaru. – Túl sok lenne a korlát, nem lennék szabad.

– Én így is nagyon jól érzem magam, pedig azt mondtad, nekem tiszta a lelkem – mondta erre Kagome.

– Mindenki másképp éli meg... – fejezte be a beszélgetést a varázslónő, azzal továbbindult.

Néhány perc múlva már mindenki mögötte ballagott. Késő délután Inuyasha emberi vér szagát érezte a levegőben, így gyorsabbra vették a tempót és hamarosan meglátták, miről is beszélt a félszellem: egy falut banditák támadtak meg.

Gyorsan a falusiak segítségére siettek és igaz, hogy beletelt egy kis időbe, mire sikerült kiűzniük onnan a banditákat, végül megszabadították tőlük a falu népét, akik ezért kimondottan hálásak voltak nekik. Mindenki harcolt, ahogyan tudott.

– Hol van Kazaru? – kérdezte Sango, mikor körbenézett a csata után.

– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát Miroku.

Inuyasha beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

– Ott van, a mögött a ház mögött – mutatott az egyik kunyhóra.

– Vajon mit csinál ott? – tette fel költői kérdését Kagome, azzal elindult arrafelé. A többiek követték őt.

Mikor odaértek, nem akartak hinni a szemüknek: Kazaru a sérülteket gyógyította, most éppen egy kisfiút, de nem hagyományos módon; a varázserejét használta. Egyetlen érintésére begyógyultak a sebek és elmúltak a fájdalmak.

– Nahát, ezt nem gondoltam volna – jegyezte meg Sango.

– Talán Kagome téged is megfertőzött a jótékonykodási-hajlamával? – kérdezte hangosan Inuyasha.

Kazaru csak ekkor vette észre, hogy őt figyelik. Meggyógyította a kisfiút, aztán ránézett a kezére, amellyel az előbb gyógyított, aztán felállt.

– Inuyasha! – pirított rá a fiúra Kagome.

– A fenébe is! – szitkozódott félhangosan Kazaru és Inuyasháékhoz fordult:

– Ez is csak a ti hibátok! Már megint mit tettem? – azzal elrohant, be, a falu melletti erdőbe.

– Most meg miért nézel így rám, Kagome? – pislogott megszeppenve Inuyasha, mikor meglátta a lány arcát. – Mi rosszat tettem?

– Ha nem szólsz Kazarunak, mit csinál, meggyógyított volna mindenkit! – kiabálta Kagome. – Muszáj neked mindig mindent kimondanod, ami eszedbe jut?

– De... hát... én... – Inuyasha próbált védekezni, de Kagome erre esélyt sem adott neki.

– Menj, és kérj tőle bocsánatot!

– Ugyan miért tenném? – húzta fel az orrát Inuyasha.

– Hogy te milyen idióta vagy, Inuyasha! – szólt bele Shippou.

A félszellem villámgyorsan reagált: a következő pillanatban már egy nagy púp díszelgett a rókakölyök fején. Kagome mérgesen nézett Inuyashára:

– Ezért: FEKSZIK!

– Au! – a félszellem ismét a földbe préselődött, mint mindig, ha Kagome kiejti a száján a „bűvös szót".

Miután Kagome és Sango ellátták a falusiak sebeit, amíg Inuyasha és Miroku segítettek nekik rendbe hozni kicsit a kunyhókat és egyebeket, együtt indultak Kazaru után. A közelben volt, egy fán ült és gondolkozott.

– Szia – köszönt neki óvatosan Kagome.

Kazaru felriadt gondolataiból; úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon messze járt volna.

– Sziasztok – felelt és leugrott a faágról. – Gondolkoztam.

– Min? – kérdezte Sango.

– Arról, amit te mondtál, Inuyasha... – nézett a félszellemre Kazaru. – Meg amik történtek velem azóta, hogy veletek találkoztam.

– Na és mire jutottál? – kérdezte Inuyasha, kicsit tartva a választól.

– Van néhány dolog, amit tisztáznom kell magamban – felelte a varázslónő. – Ezért egy ideig a saját utamat járom.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem élvezhetjük tovább kellemes társaságodat? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Szerzetes! – bökte oldalba Sango.

– Mi van? – nézett rá ártatlan arccal az említett.

– Kellemes vagy sem, egy darabig biztosan nem utazunk együtt – válaszolta Kazaru. – Most mennem kell, de ígérem, amikor Narakuval a végső harcot vívjátok, én ott leszek.

– Nem segíthetünk valamiben? – ajánlotta fel Kagome.

Kazaru megrázta a fejét:

– Nagyon kedves tőled, de ezt magamnak kell elintéznem – azzal kihúzott egy madártollat a nyakláncából, de még várt egy pillanatot. – Köszönök mindent – nézett mindenki szemébe, azzal átváltozott egy nagy fekete madárrá, egyetlen tollat hagyva maga után.

– Aztán tényleg gyere vissza, mert egész jól harcolsz! – kiáltott utána Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha! – nézett rá szúrós tekintettel Kagome. – Muszáj volt ezt mondanod?

– Hagyd, Kagome – nyugtatta le Shippou. – Ez Inuyashától felér egy dicsérettel is.

– Csak nem gondoljátok? Huh! – húzta fel az orrát a félszellem.

– Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb eljössz... – egyenesedett fel a férfi az oltár előtt.

A templomban félhomály uralkodott, csak néhány gyenge fényű gyertya szolgált fényforrásnak. Az épület nagy részét egy barlangból vájták ki. Oltárként is egy hatalmas kő szolgált.

– Akkor bizonyára azt is tudod, miért jöttem – lépett beljebb a fényből a nő, s hamarosan láthatóvá vált alakja is. Kazaru volt az.

– Sejtem... – biccentett a pap és felé fordult. – De a legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha te magad mesélnéd el.

– Jól van hát – ült le az egyik székre a nő.

A férfi nem messze tőle, vele szemben foglalt helyet és figyelmesen hallgatta.

– Egy darabig minden rendben ment – kezdett bele. – Sőt, még arra is sikerült rájönnöm, mi hiányzik még a főzethez... A Shikon no Tama egy darabja.

– Ez logikusan hangzik... csodálom, hogy nem jöttél rá előbb – szólt közbe a pap.

– Hé! Most én mesélek vagy te?

– Jól van, bocsánat... folytasd csak!

– Tehát – Kazaru nagy levegőt vett, hogy kiengedje a feszültséget. – Keresni kezdtem ékkőszilánkokat. Így összetalálkoztam egy kis csapattal, akiknek több is volt, így hát...

– Elloptál tőlük egyet – fejezte be helyette a férfi, de mikor meglátta Kazaru mérges tekintetét, amit azért küldött felé, mert ismét közbeszólt, gyorsan elharapta mondandója végét.

– Köszönöm – vetett rá egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a nő. – Igen, így történt. De egyikük megsebesített. Aztán összetalálkoztam egy démonnal... életben akartam maradni, így egyezséget kötöttem vele.

– Milyen volt a lelke? – érdeklődött a pap, Kazaru pedig ezúttal nyugodtan válaszolt:

– Olyan sötétet még soha életemben nem láttam... de kényszerű szövetség volt, különben biztos végzett volna velem... Azonban segíteni nem tudott, hogy meggyógyuljak, így használnom kellett a... – nem akarta befejezni.

– A fény erejét? – mondta ki helyette a férfi.

– Igen; de ha úgyis tudtad, miről van szó, minek kell még kimondanod is? – Kazaru ismét mérgesen nézett rá. – Végül sikerült meggyógyulnom.

– De hogyhogy csak az segített?

– A Szent Nyílvessző találta el – felelte Kazaru.

– Hát, furcsa egy társaság lehetett... – jegyezte meg félhangosan a pap. – De kérlek, folytasd.

– Hogy rövidre fogjam, a lényeg, hogy egy újabb szilánkot kellett szereznem. De a szövetség a démonnal nem volt jó húzás... átvert; persze én is őt, ha már itt tartunk, de még mindig szerencsésnek éreztem magam... Viszont legutóbb... akkor már csak azzal sikerült rábírnom, hogy életben hagyjon, hogy elvezettem a pajzsokhoz.

– Hát, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen ostoba leszel... – nézett rá komolyan a pap. – Egy erős démonnak gondolj bele, milyen erős pajzsa lehet!

– Nem kell; már tapasztaltam – válaszolta szemét lesütve Kazaru. – Elismerem, nem volt egy pazar ötlet... viszont ismét elárult. Lényeg a lényeg, úgy döntöttem, a kis csapattal tartok... és ekkor... na igen, néhány nap után teljesen összezavarodtam.

– Miért?

– Rengeteg jót tettek – magyarázta Kazaru. – Én pedig segítettem nekik, mivel velük tartottam... aztán észre sem vettem és önszántamból gyógyítottam embereket...

– Azt csakis a fény erejével tehetted meg! – nézett rá csodálkozva a férfi.

– Igen – bólintott Kazaru. – Most pedig... még mindig nem tudom, hová tartozom.

– Erre saját magadnak kell megtalálnod a választ.

– Tudom, de arra gondoltam... hogy te talán tudsz valami módszert, amivel... könnyebben tisztázhatom magamban a dolgokat – nézett rá esdeklően a varázslónő.

A papa komolyan nézett rá:

– Van egy módszer... ennek a segítségével álmot látsz. Azt viszont már magadnak kell kibogoznod, mit jelent.

– Az is jobb, mint itt összezavarodva, ölbe tett karral ülni, hátha történik valami! – felelte a nő.

– Rendben van, de készülj fel rá, hogy magaddal kell megismerkedned és lehet, hogy küzdened is kell önmagaddal – egyezett bele a férfi. – Nem lesz könnyű.

– Nem érdekel – jelentette ki határozottan Kazaru. – Ennek most már a végére akarok járni!

– Jól van... – válaszolta a pap, s az oltárhoz sétált. Elvett onnan egy bögrét és odaadta a varázslónőnek. – Idd meg ezt, segíteni fog, hogy megtaláld az utadat.

Kazaru elvette az italt, s ránézett a férfira:

– Köszönöm.

– Még ne köszönd!

Kazaru ránézett a bögrére, aztán egy hajtásnyira kiitta belőle az összes folyadékot. Néhány másodperc múlva ernyedten dőlt el a székben; a pap elkapta és lefektette az egyik padra. Aztán megállt fölötte és ránézett:

– Remélem, megtalálod az utadat, húgom...

– Ékkőszilánkokat érzek a közelben! – kiáltotta Kagome, aztán balra mutatott. – Arra!

– Induljunk! – kapta fel a hátára a lányt Inuyasha, s rohanni kezdett.

Egy rizsföld felé tartottak; éppen, hogy pirkadt. Mikor odaértek, sok ember holttestére bukkantak és rengeteg sebesült volt, aki menekült, ahogy csak bírt. Egy hatalmas démon üldözte őket, nem kímélve a nőket és a gyermekeket sem. Inuyasha azonnal előrántotta a Tessaigát, de a szörnyeteg olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy nem volt elég ideje létrehozni a Szélbordát, ezért nem is sikerült túlságosan megsebesítenie a démont.

– Nézzétek! – kiáltott Kagome. – Az nem az a kislány, aki Sesshoumaruékkal utazik? Rin?

Mindannyian arrafelé fordultak, amerre Kagome mutatta. Döbbenten vették észre, hogy igaza volt a lánynak, valóban Rin szaladt a démon elől.

– Segítenünk kell neki! – jelentette ki határozottan Kagome, azzal futásnak eredt, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjen a kislányhoz.

Mikor a démon észrevette új, potenciális áldozatait, növesztett néhány új kart magának, amik közül az egyik Kagome és Rin felé tartott...

Kayou felriadt álmából. Elgondolkozva nézett maga elé, miközben közelebb húzódott Sesshoumaruhoz, aki mellette ült. A férfi átkarolta:

– Jól vagy? Talán rosszat álmodtál?

– Nem... nem volt rossz... – válaszolta tétovázva a nő. – Inkább... furcsa volt.

– Értem.

Sesshoumaru egy mélyet lélegzett. Magának se nagyon vallotta be, de szerette Kayou illatát. Most azonban valami megváltozott. Nem ugyanolyan volt az illata, mint eddig. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy leellenőrizhesse.

– Sesshoumaru, mit csinálsz? – nézett rá leírhatatlan arccal Kayou.

– Csak illatod... – válaszolta két szippantás közt a démon. – Valahogy másmilyen... megváltozott.

– Tényleg? – pislogott meglepve a nő, de úgy tűnt, egyben meg is ijedt.

– Miért van ez? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru tőle.

– Nem... nem tudom – dadogott Kayou.

– Szerintem tudod – felelte a szellem. – Válaszolj!

– Én... – adta be végül a derekát a nő, de ekkor kiáltozásra lettek figyelmesek. – Mi volt ez?

– Ne tereld el a témát! – figyelmeztette Sesshoumaru.

– Na de... hol van Rin? – kérdezte Kayou.

– Micsoda? Rin eltűnt? – emelkedett fel ülőhelyéről a démon. – Jyaken, hol vagy?

Nem messze tőlük egy bokor rezzent meg. A kis démon jött elő belőle. Sesshoumaru felé futott.

– Nagyuram, nagyuram, Rin eltűnt!

– Na ne mondd...

– Éhes volt és van a közelben egy rizsföld – magyarázta gyorsan Jyaken. – Elmentünk oda, de ott... eltűnt. Nem tudom, hova futhatott.

Újabb kiáltásokat hozott feléjük a szél.

– Merre van az a rizsföld? – kérdezte Kayou.

– Arra – mutatta meg Jyaken.

– Onnan jönnek a kiáltások – állapította meg a nő. – Rin bajban lehet...

Kayou nem tétovázott, azonnal a hangok irányába indult. Sesshoumaru egy pillanat múlva követte őt, Jyaken pedig rohant, ahogy a lábai bírták, de nem sikerült utolérnie urát, csak a rizsföld határán...

Folytatása következik...


	12. Időbaleset

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**12. rész: Idő-baleset**_

Kimerítő csata volt Inuyasháék számára. Végül sikerült legyőzni a démont, a csapat tagjai csak könnyebben sérültek meg, és Rin is biztonságban volt. Sango és Kagome a sérülteket látták el, Rin és Shippou pedig figyelte, mit csinálnak, Miroku meg imát mondott a halottak fölött.

– Itt az ideje elvenni a jutalmat – jelentette ki széles mosoly kíséretében Inuyasha, s lehajolt, hogy összegyűjtse az ékkőszilánkokat, amik a szörny testében rejtőztek.

De még hozzájuk sem ért, mikor megérezte a közelben a bátyját. Egy pillanattal később meg is jelent, oldalán Kayouval, mögötte lemaradva pedig... Jyakennel. Inuyasha felegyenesedett anélkül, hogy egy ékkőszilánkhoz is hozzáért volna. Sesshoumaru fagyos tekintettel nézett rá. Már épp feltette volna kérdését, mikor meghallották Rin hangját:

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – szaladt oda hozzájuk a kislány.

– Jól vagy, Rin? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – mosolygott a lány. – Ők segítettek nekem.

– Máskor ne mászkálj el! – mondta neki Kayou, aztán átölelte Rint. – Nagyon megijesztettél!

– Bocsánat – mondta bűnbánóan a kislány. – Máskor nem fordul elő! Megígérem!

– Jól van... – mosolyodott el Kayou, azzal felállt és Inuyasháékra nézett:

– Köszönöm.

– Ööö... – Inuyasha nem tudott, mit mondjon. _„Most a bátyám nevében köszönte meg? Ezt Sesshoumaru nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni..."_

– Szívesen – lépett oda a félszellem mellé Kagome. – Semmiség!

– Semmiség? – nézett rá Inuyasha, miközben felemelte a hangját. – Tudod te, milyen szívós volt az a szörnyeteg?

– Ugyan már, neked meg se kottyant! – próbált a büszkeségére hatni Kagome.

– Huh! – Inuyasha felhúzta az orrát.

– Csak nehogy elbízd magad, öcsém – jegyezte meg jéghideg hangon Sesshoumaru.

– Most meg mi bajod? – kérdezett vissza az említett. – Az előbb mentettem meg a lányt!

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, csak egy félmosoly jelent meg az arcán, aminek a jelentése meghatározhatatlan volt; lehetett köszönöm-mosoly, de akár gúnyt is kifejezhetett.

– Inkább szedjük össze az ékkődarabokat és tűnjünk innen – fordult a szörnyeteg holtteste felé Inuyasha. – Még rengeteg szilánkot kell összegyűjtenünk.

Lehajolt ismét, hogy felvegye az ékkődarabokat, azonban alighogy hozzáért az egyikhez, hirtelen viharfelhők gyűltek az égen, és a közvetlen közelükben egy forgószél keletkezett.

– Ez meg micsoda lehet? – húzódott közelebb Inuyashához Kagome.

– Valami azt súgja, hamarosan megtudjuk – válaszolta a hanyou.

A forgószél ebben a pillanatban elült, de az ég nem tisztult ki. Egy nőalak rajzolódott ki ott, ahol az előbb még a hatalmas szél pusztított. Látszott rajta, hogy démon.

– Ki vagy te? És mit akarsz? – kérdezte tőle Miroku.

– Már évek óta próbálom megszabadítani ezektől az ékkőszilánkoktól – válaszolta a nő, a szellem holttestére utalva ezzel. – Köszönöm, hogy megtetted helyettem, Inuyasha.

Azzal kinyújtotta egyik karját a félszellem felé, s az ékkődarab, amit a kezében tartott, odarepült a démonnőhöz, ahogy az összes többi is, ami a legyőzött szörnyetegben volt.

– Azonnal add vissza! – kiabálta Inuyasha; izmai megfeszültek: kész volt támadni.

– Dehogy adom! – kacagott a nő.

– Hogyan akarhatja évek óta azokat az ékkőszilánkokat, mikor alig egy éve törted el, Kagome? – kérdezte Shippou a lányt.

– Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés... – jegyezte meg Sango.

– Én uralom az időt! – mondta a démonnő. – Úgy hajlik, ahogy én akarom!

– Mégis mihez akarsz kezdeni a szilánkokkal? – kérdezte Kagome.

– A múltat uralom... ez számomra már a múlt – magyarázta a szellem. – De jövőt még nekem sem sikerült megismernem. Te viszont... képes vagy a jövőbe utazni, az ékkő segítségével.

„_Ezt meg honnan tudja?"_ ütött szöget Kagome fejében a kérdés.

– Az én jelenemben már nem sok hiányzik ahhoz, hogy teljes legyen az ékkő – folytatta a nő. – És ha ez bekövetkezik, az én hatalmam is teljes lesz...

– Bele sem merek gondolni, milyen erővel fog bírni akkor az idő felett – jegyezte meg Miroku. – Bármit kedvére megváltoztathat...

– Ahogy mondod – mosolyodott el a démonnő.

– Na végre valami érdekes... pedig már épp kezdtem unatkozni... – jegyezte meg szárazon Sesshoumaru.

– Gúnyolódsz velem? – villant meg a nő szeme.

Meglendítette a karját, mire valamilyen színpompás gömb suhant Inuyasha bátyja felé, aminek a belsejében úgy tűnt, mintha valamilyen vihar lenne.

– Ne! – kiáltotta Kayou, s a férfi elé ugrott. A többieknek reagálni sem volt idejük, így a gömb őt találta el. A becsapódás pillanatában még ott állt a ledöbbent Sesshoumaru előtt, a következőben pedig már eltűnt. Mintha nem is létezett volna.

– Mit tettél vele, te szerencsétlen? – kiáltotta fenyegető éllel a hangjában Sesshoumaru.

– Kár... pedig téged akartalak eltalálni...

– Felelj!

– Visszaküldtem őt a régmúltba – válaszolta csevegő hangon a démonnő.

– Azonnal csináld vissza! – parancsolta neki Sesshoumaru.

– Nem áll szándékomban...

– Meghalsz! – ugrott fel Sesshoumaru a levegőbe, s lecsapott rá a bal karjával.

A nő közvetlenül azelőtt tűnt el, hogy hozzáértek volna a mérges karmok. Pár méterrel odébb jelent meg újra.

– Ha megölsz, esélyed sem lesz rá, hogy viszontlátod őt – mondta egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében, azzal eltűnt.

– Most hogyan találjuk meg Kayout? – kérdezte szomorúan Rin.

– Sesshoumaru... – kezdte csodálkozva Inuyasha. A démon ránézett öccsére. – A bal karod... hogyhogy... megvan?

– Nem tartozik rád – felelte Sesshoumaru.

– Nagyuram, talán meg akarod keresni azt a démonnőt? – érdeklődött Jyaken.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, hanem az égre emelte tekintetét: _„Hol lehetsz most Kayou?"_

– Ááá! – Kayou egy kiáltás közepette ért földet.

– Au – jelentette ki nyugodt hangon, miközben a hátát fogta. Óvatosan felállt.

„_Hova kerültem?"_ nézett körül. Úgy tűnt, ugyanannak a rizsföldnek a határán van, mint ahol az előbb volt. De most teliholdas éjszaka volt és a föld végén egy erdő terült el. _„Ez az előbb még nem volt itt... vajon mi történhetett?"_ Aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott a nő. _„Visszaküldött volna a múltba? De mikorra?"_ Erre a kérdésre és arra, hogyan juthat haza csak akkor találhatott választ, ha elindul valami nyomot vagy utalást találni. Nem maradhatott ott.

Elindult hát az erdő irányába. Ott biztonságosabban érezte magát, hiszen több fedezék volt, mint a hatalmas és nyílt rizsföldön. Már egy ideje haladt, mikor zajokat hallott: kiáltásokat és kardok csengését, mikor két penge egymásnak ütközik. Levette a nyakláncát, s átalakította a bottá. De ez nagyon nehezen sikerült neki. Felnézett az égre. A telihold éppen akkor bújt elő a felhők mögül.

„_Az nem lehet, hogy megint... hiszen éppen most voltam ember és kéthavonta egyszer történik ilyen velem... biztosan az időutazás miatt van. Így viszont fedezékbe kell vonulnom, amíg visszanyerem az erőmet..."_ gondolta, s elindult majdnem teljesen az ellenkező irányba, mint ahonnan a hangokat hallotta.

Pár percen belül pedig már halandó formájában sétált tovább az erdőben. _„Ilyen is csak velem történhet meg!"_ sóhajtott fel gondterhelten. Ekkor azonban a háta mögött neszezést hallott. Megcsörrent az egyik bokor és kiugrott belőle egy emberi alakba bújt démon.

– Most meghalsz, halandó! – kiáltotta a férfi és kimeresztett karmaival Kayou felé kapott.

A nő ösztönei a segítségére siettek, így még időben el tudott hajolni a csapás elől. Aztán levetette magát a földre és oldalra gurult, fegyverével a kezében, támadásra készen. _„Vagyis jelen esetben inkább védekezésre készen."_ javította ki magát Kayou.

A démont felbőszítette, hogy ez a halandó ilyen fürge és sikerült elmenekülnie halálos csapása elől. Félelmetes üvöltést hallatott és ismét támadott. Kayou most is elugrott előle, ezúttal azonban rosszul ért földet és kibicsaklott a bokája. A hirtelen jött fájdalomtól eltorzult az arca, de nem kiáltott fel. Aztán enyhült a lábában lévő kellemetlen érzés. Óvatosan feltápászkodott, de felkészülni a következő támadásra már nem volt ideje.

– Ááá – kiáltotta félelmében és fájdalmában, mikor a démon kezei a nyakára kulcsolódtak.

Ha ez így megy tovább, rövid időn belül megfojtja őt a szellem. Támadója mögött ekkor egy alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Kayou kétségbeesetten pillantott rá. Vajon várhat-e tőle segítséget? Már alig volt eszméleténél.

– Ereszd el! – hallatszott az ismeretlen férfi parancsoló hangja.

A démon elmosolyodott.

– Hát itt vagy... mindegy, már úgyis kezdtem unni... – felelte, azzal elhajította Kayou a legközelebbi fához, miközben ő szembefordult a jövevénnyel.

A nő hozzácsapódott a fa kemény törzséhez, s a másodperc töredéke alatt elsötétült előtte a világ. Mikor a földre rogyott, már eszméletlen volt. Túlságosan is ismerős volt neki a helyzet.

„_Már megint az a furcsa álom... és ez az iszonyú fejfájás..."_ tért magához Kayou. Kezét ösztönösen a homlokára tette, reménykedve, hogy hideg tenyere kicsit enyhíti a fájdalmat.

– Ne mozogj, még nem vagy jól – hallotta egy nő hangját.

Ekkor minden egyszerre özönlött az agyába... Rin eltűnt... az a furcsa démonnő, aki uralkodik a múlt felett... a harc az erdőben a szellemmel... a titokzatos megmentő... hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét.

Egy nő hozott neki hideg vízzel átitatott kendőt és tette a fejére.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte barátságosan.

– Köszönöm... már jobban – válaszolta Kayou, ahogyan a kendő hozzáért homlokához, hiszen valóban nem fájt már annyira a feje. – De te ki vagy? – ismerősnek tűnt neki a nő, de nem tudta, honnan.

– A nevem Izayoi – felelte az asszony. – Az uram talált rád az erdőben... éppen egy démonnal harcolt, mikor megsérültél.

– Tehát a démonnak én csak egy kis csemege lettem volna...

– Ne mondj ilyet! – pirított rá a nő. – Biztos a fájdalomtól beszélsz zöldségeket.

– Nem, igazam van – sóhajtott Kayou, s becsukta a szemét.

– Pihenj, rád fér – mondta Izayoi, azzal kiment a szobából.

Kayou elaludt és ismét ugyanazt a furcsa álmot látta, mint az utóbbi két alkalommal. Egy fiúgyermeket tart a kezében és érzi, hogy a sajátja az; aztán megjelennek a szülei, megcsodálni a kicsit. Végül pedig megjelenik még egy pár, de őket Kayou nem ismeri... illetve... most már tudja, ki az asszony, hiszen az ő házában van!

Erre a gondolatra megint felriadt. Azonnal kipattant a szeme. Ha valóban a saját gyermeke szerepel az álmában és az egyik pár az ő szülei, akkor a másik valószínűleg Sesshoumarué... vagyis az nem lehet, hiszen ő teljesen szellem, a nő pedig nyilvánvalóan halandó... lehet, hogy inkább Inuyasha szüleit látta... na de miért pont őket? _„Hiába, minden álom olyan zavaros tud lenni..."_

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Izayoi, oldalán az álomban látott férfival. Kayou azonnal tudta, neki köszönheti életét. Próbált felülni, de gyenge volt. Izayoi jóságos mosollyal visszanyomta az ágyra.

– Még nem vagy elég erős – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen.

Kayou ránézett a férfira. Egy nagyon erős démon volt, emberi alakban. Ezüst haját egy copfba kötve hordta, oldalán három kard is díszelgett, ebből kettőt felismert: a Tessaigát és a Tensaigát, amellyel Sesshoumaru az életét mentette meg; a férfi arcán pedig egy pár méregcsík volt. Szemei pedig ugyanolyanok voltak, mint Sesshoumarué vagy Inuyasháé. Tekintetéből viszont végtelen bölcsesség áradt, amit eddig senkiében nem látott még Kayou.

– Köszönöm, hogy... – Kayou kereste a megfelelő szót. – megmentettél.

A férfi biccentett:

– Nincs mit... az a démon már egyébként is sok bosszúságot okozott nekem.

„_Furcsa... egyik fia sem ismerné el, hogy segített egy halandónak, ezzel szemben ő... de mindegy, minél előbb haza kell jutnom, mielőtt összekuszálom a múltat."_ gondolta Kayou, s ismét megpróbálkozott felkelni. Ezúttal sikerült felülnie. Izayoi már éppen visszanyomta volna, de ő a hátát a falnak támasztotta és ezúttal nem engedte neki.

– Nagyon köszönöm, amit értem tettetek, de el kell mennem...

– De még gyenge vagy! – ellenkezett az asszony. – Fel sem tudsz rendesen állni!

– Nem maradhatok itt – válaszolta Kayou.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Izayoi.

„_Remek. Ha most válaszolok, akkor annyi erővel akár itt is maradhatok."_ Kayou nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. A lenyugvó Nap vöröses fénye kúszott be az ablakon, miközben ezen töprengett. Az idő eldöntötte helyette, mit kell tennie. Halandó alakját mindjárt elveszíti, de nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy előttük is felfedje igazi valóját.

Nem törődve Izayoi tiltakozásával felkelt és elindult kifelé.

– Köszönök mindent – mondta még egyszer, a szoba ajtajában, azzal továbbsietett, kifelé a házból.

De már elkésett; mivel nem ebben az időben élt, így azt sem tudta pontosan, mikor fog átváltozni. Amíg a botját kereste, megérezte, hogy mindjárt visszaváltozik.

– A fegyvered ott van az ablak mellett, a falhoz támasztva – lépett ki a szobából a férfi.

Izayoi követte.

– Igen, köszönöm – sietett oda Kayou, de alighogy hozzáért a bothoz, alakja változni kezdett.

Tekintetét a plafonra vetette. _„Ez már csak a hab a tortán. Kíváncsi vagyok, még mi fog történni, amíg haza sikerül érnem."_ gondolta gondterhelten. A háttérben hallotta Izayoi elfojtott sikkantását. _„Persze, hogy is érthetné... ő mégiscsak egy halandó. Az ura pedig teljesen szellem."_ alig ért gondolatai végére, az átváltozás befejeződött. Szerencsére eszméleténél volt, ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy irányítani tudja, hanyou alakban vagy a valódi alakjában jelen meg az átváltozás után. Így most az előbbit választotta, mint oly sokszor, aztán vendéglátói felé fordult.

„_Ó, miért pont nekem kellett ide kerülnöm? Semmi keresnivalóm itt! ... Persze, Sesshoumaru elé ugrottam. Ha őt találja el az az idővarázslat vagy mi, akkor ő került volna vissza ide... de nem tudom, mit szólt volna hozzá..."_ Kayou nem mozdult, nem is szólt egy szót sem, csak figyelte a pár reakcióit.

Izayoi odabújt a férfi oldalához, a démon pedig átható tekintettel nézett Kayoura, majd beszédre nyitotta a száját...

Folytatása következik...


	13. Múltbéli kaland

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**13. rész: Múltbéli kaland**_

– Vajon hová kerülhetett? – kérdezte csodálkozva Kagome.

– Szerintem a múltba – válaszolta Miroku.

– Miből gondolod ezt, szerzetes? – nézett rá kíváncsian Sango.

A rizsföld szélén ültek, már esteledett, de nem törődtek ezzel. Sesshoumaruék is velük voltak, mert a démon kíváncsi volt, mi lehet Kayouval és tisztában volt vele, hogy együtt talán többre juthatnak.

– A nő azt mondta, uralja a múltat – felelte türelmesen Miroku. – Valami varázslatot küldött Sesshoumarura, de Kayou elé állt. Ha pedig a múlt az ő irányítása alatt van, valószínűleg az a varázslat azt a célt szolgálta, hogy visszavigye az időben Sesshoumarut... de helyette Kayout találta el.

– Ez mind nagyon érdekes, de honnan tudjuk meg, hová vitte? – szólt közbe Sesshoumaru. – Vagy hogy hogyan hozhatjuk vissza?

– Szerintem csak az a nő hozhatja vissza... – válaszolta óvatosan Kagome.

– Keressük meg! – javasolta Shippou.

– Á! – legyintett Inuyasha. – Nem hiszem, hogy segítene nekünk.

– Hát majd én ráveszem – jelentette ki Sesshoumaru. A szemében furcsa tűz lobogott, amit még eddig soha sem látott Inuyasha.

– Mi van veled bátyám? Furcsán viselkedsz... – jegyezte meg a félszellem.

– Megtalálom azt a nőt és visszafordíttatom vele a varázslatot!

– Mégis hogyan akarod rávenni? – érdeklődött öccse.

– Megvannak a módszereim... – felelte Sesshoumaru, azzal felállt. – Eleget időztünk itt. Jyaken, Rin, gyertek!

– Igenis, Sesshoumaru-sama! – pattant fel Rin.

– Megyek, nagyuram! – jelent meg Jyaken is.

– Csak nem hiszed, hogy elengedünk egyedül? – kérdezte Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru kérdő pillantást vetve rá, megfordult.

– Na de Inuyasha! – hallották Kagome csodálkozó hangját.

– Ékkőszilánkok vannak nála... amit ellopott tőlünk – magyarázta Inuyasha. – Ezért mi is utánamegyünk!

„_Hát persze... miért segítene bárkin is... hiszen ritkán szokott csak úgy jótékonykodni..."_ gondolta Kagome.

– Azt csináltok, amit akartok – jelentette ki fagyosan Sesshoumaru. – De ne akadályozzatok!

– Jól van, ezt megbeszéltük! – biccentett Inuyasha. – Eddig sem akadályoztunk...

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, csak mordult egyet, aztán elindult.

– Most meg hová mész? – kiáltott utána Inuyasha.

– Keresek egy másik helyet éjszakára... – válaszolta Sesshoumaru, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. – Ez nem biztonságos...

– Igaza van – jegyezte meg Sango, s feltápászkodott. – Szerintem kövessük.

– Hát jól van! – mondta „nagylelkűen" Inuyasha.

– Ki vagy te? Egy hanyou? – kérdezte Inutaisho.

– Majdnem... a nevem Kayou – válaszolta a nő. – És csak egy hatalmas véletlen folytán kerültem ide, de minél előbb haza kell jutnom...

– Hogy érted, hogy „ide"? – faggatta a démon.

Kayou felsóhajtott. _„Most már úgyis mindegy."_

– A múltba – bökte ki.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte óvatosan Izayoi, aki még egy kicsit tartott tőle.

– Éppen egy démonnal harcoltunk, aki egy varázst küldött egyikünk felé, de én eléugrottam és engem talált el – magyarázta Kayou. – Valami idővarázslat lehetett, mert mondta, hogy tudja uralni az időt.

– Na és... kit akart ide juttatni, ha nem téged? – érdeklődött Inutaisho.

– Hát azt már tényleg nem árulhatom el... de minél hamarabb vissza kell jutnom a saját időmbe.

Inutaisho bólintott.

– Van a hegyeken túl egy templom... ott él egy különös képességekkel felruházott pap, aki talán segíthet neked – mondta a démon.

– Köszönöm – válaszolt Kayou. – Akkor megkeresem.

– Egyedül? – kérdezte aggódva Izayoi. – De hát bajod eshet...

– Tudok vigyázni magamra – felelte Kayou. – Tegnap épp egy gyenge pillanatomban találkoztam azzal a szellemmel, de meg tudom védeni magam.

– Remélem, igazat beszélsz – jegyezte meg Inutaisho.

– Miért?

– Mert sokféle démon él errefelé – magyarázta a férfi. – Van néhány igen veszélyes köztük...

– A fiadra célzol? – nézett rá Izayoi.

– Például... – válaszolta Inutaisho.

– Sesshoumarura vagy Inuyashára gondolsz? – kérdezte Kayou, bár sejtette a választ. Azonban az arc, amit Inutaisho meresztett rá, elárulta, hogy elszólta magát. Kétszeresen is. Megharapta a szája szélét. – Hoppá!

– Ki az az Inuyasha?

– Ööö... vedd úgy, hogy nem is mondtam semmit! – visszakozott Kayou.

– És Sesshoumarut honnan ismered? – faggatta tovább Inutaisho. Aztán megérezte a nőn a fia szagát. – Találkoztál vele, igaz?

– Öhm... igen – felelte lesütött szemmel Kayou.

– Csodálom, hogy túlélted... – jegyezte meg a démon.

– Hát... – Kayou nem akart többet szólni, már így is túl sokat mondott. Lesütötte szemeit. – Ez nem olyan egyszerű... hosszú történet.

– A jövőben találkoztál vele, igaz? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Inutaisho.

– Igen – válaszolta Kayou. Ezt igazán elárulhatta neki.

– Nem tudom, ott milyen, de itt... – kezdte Inutaisho, de Izayoi közbevágott:

– Nagyon veszélyes és kegyetlen! Jobb, ha nem kerülsz az útjába!

– Megpróbálom elkerülni... – felelte Kayou. – De nem ígérhetek semmit. Ha találkoznunk kell itt is, akkor fogok vele találkozni... hiszen a sors veletek is összehozott.

– Mondasz valamit, de azért... légy óvatos.

– Rendben van és köszönöm a segítségeteket! – köszönt el Kayou, azzal a kunyhó ajtajához lépett. Nem bírta ki, még visszafordult egy szóra:

– Legyetek boldogok! – azzal szélsebesen eltűnt, mintha ott se lett volna.

– Nahát, ezt vajon hogy érthette? – morfondírozott el Izayoi, mire Inutaisho átölelte.

Kayou az Inutaisho által említett hegyek felé vetette az irányt. Hamarosan besötétedett, de a nő még nem volt fáradt, hiszen majdnem az egész napot átaludta. Kitartóan rótta a poros földutat, gondolataiban mélyedve. Egyre csak az visszhangzott a fejében, amit Inutaisho és Izayoi mondott Sesshoumaruról.

„_Vajon milyen lehet most?"_ egyre kíváncsibb lett. Mivel gondolatai elkalandoztak, nem figyelt oda, s a következő kőbe meg is botlott.

– Au! – szisszent fel, mikor elesett, aztán felkapta a követ és mérgében messzire hajította.

Folytatta az útját, s hamarosan egy erdőbe érkezett. Ez a rengeteg szegélyezte a hegyet, aminek a túloldalán ott állt a templom, ami a hazajutás ígéretével kecsegtette. Lágy szellő csiklandozta meg a fák lombjait, s egy ismerős illatot hozott felé a szél.

– Ez Sesshoumaru – szaladt ki Kayou száján.

„_Kíváncsi voltál. Tessék, most megkaptad!"_ szidta magát gondolatban Kayou és elkezdett futni, hogy minél távolabb legyen a szellemtől. Emlékezett Inutaisho és párja figyelmeztetésére. Abba reménykedett, hogy a szél eközben nem fordul meg... _„Sesshoumarut ismerve már így is megérezte a jelenlétemet."_ töprengett a nő, de nem állt meg. Egyre közelebbről érezte a démont. _„Mindjárt utolér..."_ gondolta, s még ugyanebben a pillanatban egy energiaostor csapott felé oldalról.

Kayou a magasba szökkent, így kitért a támadás elől. Talpra érkezett, pontosan vele szemben pedig a fiatalabb Sesshoumaru állt. Kayou szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor meglátta, de emlékeztette magát arra, amit Inuyasha szülei mondtak; ezt a Sesshoumarut nem ismerte.

– Nocsak – húzta össze a szemeit a démon. – Egy asszony.

„_Ennyit a kíváncsiságomról."_ jegyezte meg magában Kayou.

– Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte hangosan a nő.

– Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled... – tért ki a válasz elől Sesshoumaru. – Mit keresel errefelé?

– Csak épp erre jártam – _„Ennyire átlátszó dumát!"_ gondolta magában Kayou, majd még hozzátette:

– Átutazóban vagyok.

– Valóban? – Sesshoumaru gyanakodva nézte. – Ezen a vidéken semmi keresnivalója egy félvérnek... pusztulj innen!

„_Hát, még mindig jobb, mintha korcsnak nevezett volna..."_ gondolta Kayou, de nem adott hangot véleményének. Inkább elugrott a következő energiaostor elől és emlékeztette magát, hogy ez nem ugyanaz a Sesshoumaru, akit ismer.

A következő támadását éppen, hogy sikerült megúsznia ép bőrrel. Kayou egyre jobban elfáradt, Sesshoumarun azonban ennek a jelét sem fedezte fel. A nő nem ugrott el a következő ostorcsapás elől, hanem botjával próbálta hárítani azt. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a támadás nem töri össze. De nem merte minden erejét beleadni a védekezésbe, mert nem akarta bántani a férfit.

Így történt, hogy életében most először sikerült megidéznie a pajzsot, amit a bot hozott létre. Az ezüstös védőburokról lepattant az energianyaláb, Sesshoumaru pedig egy kicsit meglepődött, de ezt nem mutatta.

– Ügyes kis trükk – ismerte el. – De ez vajmi kevés hozzám!

Azzal megropogtatta kezeit, s rohanni kezdett Kayou felé. Futtában kimeresztette karmait, s jobb kezében valami zöld fény villant meg. Hozzáért a pajzshoz, s lassan átpréselte magát a vékony rétegen. Kayou megijedt. _„Sesshoumaru igazat mondott... simán áthatolt a védőpajzson... a teljes erőmmel kell küzdenem ellene, de... nem akarom bántani!"_ gondolkozott el a nő, s elugrott a démon mérges karmai elől.

– Hát jól van... – motyogta. – Téged tényleg nem ismerlek.

– Ezt meg hogy érted, te... – Sesshoumaru azonban nem fejezhette be kérdését, mert a látvány a torkára forrasztotta a szót.

Kayou alakja változni kezdett. Hamarosan felvette valódi külsejét, s vészjósló tekintettel nézett a szellemre. Fegyvere ezüstös fényben izzott. Kayou a maga fenyegető valójában állt a fiatal Sesshoumaru előtt.

– Eddig csak bemelegítettem – jegyezte meg, azzal a démon ellen indult.

Sesshoumaru egy energiaostorral csapott le rá, Kayou azonban hárította a támadását ezüst szalagja egyikével; körbekötötte vele az ostort, így az használhatatlanná vált. Sesshoumaru ezt látva, úgy döntött, más módszerhez folyamodik. Mérgező karmaival támadt a nőre, de az rendre kitért támadásai elől. Aztán, egy óvatlan pillanatban sikerült Sesshoumaru háta mögé kerülnie, s egy ütést mért rá.

Sesshoumaru térdre esett a támadás erejétől, s levegő után kapkodott. Sose gondolta volna, hogy ekkora erő van ebben a nőben. Itt volt a lehetőség... már csak egy ütés és Sesshoumaru eszméletlenül esik össze... és akkor Kayou folytathatná az útját. De a nő tétovázott. Ezzel a jövőt is megváltoztathatja... ha pedig mégsem, akkor se tudná megtenni ezt pont vele. Ott állt a démon fölött, felemelt kezében botjával, arra készen, hogy lesújtson vele. De nem tudta megtenni. Nem volt rá képes.

Ez a fél pillanatnyi tétovázás elég volt Sesshoumaru számára, hogy visszanyerje erejét. Elrugaszkodott a talajról, s lendületével ledöntötte lábáról Kayout. A nő botja elgurult, immár fegyvertelen volt. Sesshoumaru a nyaka köré kulcsolta egyik kezét, miközben a másikat magasra emelte, s ismét zöld fény jelent meg benne.

Kayou tudta, most használni készül a mérgező karmait. Elkapta a nyaka köré font kezet, azonban hiába próbálta lefejteni magáról, nem járt sikerrel. _„Hihetetlen, hogy ilyen fiatalon is mekkora ereje van."_ jegyezte meg magában Kayou, de elhessegette a gondolatot, hiszen most igazán nem volt itt az ideje az elmélkedéseknek.

– Sesshoumaru... – préselte ki a fogai közt Kayou.

A szellem keze megállt a levegőben, mielőtt még elérte volna a nő arcát.

– Honnan ismersz engem? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Nem emlékezhetsz rám... – felelte kicsit fulladozva Kayou; továbbra is próbálta kiszabadítani magát a démon szorításából.

– Ki vagy te? – faggatta tovább.

– Engedj... el! – kérte Kayou, mert már alig kapott levegőt.

Sesshoumaru engedett egy kicsit a szorításon, de továbbra is fogva tartotta a nőt.

– Miért érzem rajtad a saját szagomat? – kérdezte fenyegetően. – Nem emlékszem, hogy találkoztunk volna... biztosan nem élted volna túl...

Kayou szorult helyzete ellenére elmosolyodott a fiatal Sesshoumaru magabiztosságán. De arról fogalma sem volt, mit válaszoljon neki.

– Mondtam, hogy nem emlékezhetsz rám...

– Válaszolj értelmesen, különben... – Sesshoumaru nem fejezte be, de nem is volt rá szükség. Tekintete elmondta helyette, mi vár a nőre, ha nem engedelmeskedik.

Kayou kétségbeesetten gondolkozott valami megoldáson. Sesshoumaru pedig elvesztette türelmét, s lecsapott mérgező karmaival a nőre.

– Ne! – kiáltotta Kayou, és ösztönösen felemelte a szabad kezét, hogy megállítsa Sesshoumaruét.

Ekkor különös dolog történt: Kayou keze ugyanolyan zöld fényben úszott, mint a démoné. Mikor a két kéz egymáshoz ért, semlegesítették a másik mérgező hatását, Sesshoumaru pedig métereket röpült hátrafelé.

Kayou döbbenten ült fel, a kezét nézve, ami már ismét normálisnak tűnt. Eközben tőle nem messze Sesshoumaru tápászkodott fel.

– Ez meg mi volt? – dörrent rá a nőre, s már ott is volt mellette.

– Fogalmam sincs... – rázta meg csodálkozva a fejét Kayou. – Ilyen erőm nincs, csak neked van...

Villámként hasított belé a felismerés; egy másodperc alatt elsápadt. Azok a különös, napok óta ismétlődő álmok, hogy Sesshoumaru szerint megváltozott az illata és most ez... csakis egyet jelenthetnek ezek a jelek. Az érzés, ami napok óta nem hagyta nyugodni, amit ügyesen titkolt mindenki előtt, nem volt csalóka...

– Nos? – ijedten rezzent össze a fiatalabb Sesshoumaru hangjára. Már el is felejtette, hol van és mi történt.

Folytatása következik...


	14. A hazavezető út

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**14. rész: A hazavezető út**_

– Nem akarok veled harcolni... – állt fel Kayou. – Csak a hegy másik oldalára igyekszem. Semmi közöm az itt élőkhöz.

Miközben ezt mondta, visszaváltozott hanyou alakjába.

– Én csak haza akarok jutni; és arra van az egyetlen út! – tette még hozzá, s dacosan Sesshoumaru szemébe nézett.

Sesshoumaru jóindulatára bízta magát, bár tudta, hogy ez nagyon kockázatos, tekintve, milyen ilyen fiatalabb korában. Ha jók Kayou megérzései és ők tényleg összetartoznak, akkor a szellem még mindezek ellenére is útjára engedi. De ha nem... Kayou bele se mert gondolni, mert nem akarta végiggondolni, az mit jelent.

Sesshoumaru összeszűkült szemmel, gyanakodva méregette a nőt. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon gondolkozik. Végül döntött, de maga sem teljesen értette, miért pont úgy, ahogy.

– Rendben van, de... – itt drámai szünettel egybekötött levegővételt tartott – figyelni foglak, és ha máshogy cselekszel, mint amit most mondtál, csúnyán megkeserülöd – figyelmeztette Sesshoumaru.

Kayou megkönnyebbült; mintha egy hatalmas kő gördült volna le a szívéről. Mélyet sóhajtott és elmosolyodott:

– Köszönöm neked – mondta a férfinak.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, a következő pillanatban pedig már elrugaszkodott a földtől, s eltűnt Kayou szeme elől. A nő még érezte a jelenlétét, és egyébként is tudta, hogy a közelben van, hiszen előre megmondta neki.

Megkereste a botját és visszaváltoztatta nyaklánccá, úgy haladt tovább az erdőben. Éjfélre elért a megkerülendő rész feléig, de ekkor már elfáradt. Akár figyelte Sesshoumaru, akár nem (nem mindig érezte a jelenlétét), pihennie kellett és menedéket kellett találnia az éjszakai lények elől.

Még egy darabig sétált, mire rátalált egy alkalmas fára. Az ágai úgy tekeregtek, mint egy kígyó, viszont így kialakítottak egy viszonylag kényelmes nyughelyet – már ha egy fa ágait annak lehet nevezni. Éberségében és fegyvere védőpajzsában bízva aludt el.

Rég aludt már ilyen nyugtalanul, és miközben próbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, eszébe jutott, hogy a legutóbbi időben olyan mélyen és nyugodtan pihenhetett. Hiszen tudta, hogy Sesshoumaru vigyáz rá... most viszont ismét csak magára számíthatott, ezen az idegen helyen és időben.

– Miért pont erre jövünk? – kérdezte Shippou félnapi gyaloglás után.

– Mert Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru errefelé érezték annak a nőnek a szagát – felelte türelmesen Kagome. Már vagy tucatszor elmondta a kis rókakölyöknek, miért arra tartanak, amerre.

– De ha megtalálják, hogyan fogják rávenni, hogy segítsen nekünk? –kérdezte Shippou.

– Fogalmam sincs... – rázta meg elgondolkozva a fejét Kagome.

Már maguk mögött hagyták az erdőt, s most egy sziklás hegyvidéken barangoltak. Elöl Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha haladt. Csendben mentek, mígnem...

– Nagyon közel van – szólalt meg váratlanul Inuyasha.

– Igen, mindjárt találkozunk vele – erősítette meg Sesshoumaru.

Valóban, pár pillanattal később, a következő kanyarnál feltűnt egy tisztás, s annak a közepén a démonnő pihent. De amint megérezte a közeledők jelenlétét, azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és az érkezők felé fordult:

– Mit akartok tőlem?

– Még kérdezed? – vágott vissza Inuyasha. – Természetesen az ékkőszilánkjainkat!

– És hogy fordítsd vissza a varázslatot, amit ránk küldtél! – egészítette ki Sesshoumaru.

– Miről beszéltek? – értetlenkedett a nő.

– Jaj, neee... – csúszott ki Miroku száján.

– Mi a baj, szerzetes? – nézett rá Sango.

– Az, aki ellen harcoltunk, hozzánk képest a jövőből érkezett – magyarázta a fiú. – Vagyis ő... még nem is találkozott velünk. Neki a jövő az, ami nekünk már megtörtént.

– Hagyd abba, mielőtt még belefájdul a fejünk, Miroku! – kérte Shippou, aki már teljesen belezavarodott.

– Pedig van benne valami – jegyezte meg Kagome.

– Jaj, ne kezdd te is, Kagome! – nézett rá könyörögve a rókakölyök.

– Tényleg nem ismersz fel minket? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Miért, kéne? – pislogott rájuk ártatlan szemekkel a nő. Valóban fiatalabbnak tűnt, mint legutóbb.

– Nem tud semmit – sóhajtott fel Inuyasha.

– Te képes vagy uralni az időt, igaz? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru a nőtől.

– Hát... igen. Nagyjából – biccentett a kérdezett. – Miért?

Jyaken nagy levegőt vett és válaszolt, mielőtt még bárki megelőzhette volna ebben:

– A te jövőbeli éned az egyik útitársunkat visszarepítette a múltba, és azt akarjuk, hogy hozd őt vissza!

– Na és ellopott tőlünk ékkőszilánkokat is – fűzte hozzá, csak úgy mellékesen Inuyasha.

– Ilyet tettem volna? Illetve fogok tenni? Vagy már megtettem? – kérdezte a démonnő. – Utálom az igeidőket...

– Igen – bólintott Sesshoumaru. – Hozd vissza őt!

– Megpróbálhatom, de ha olyan helyen van, ahol még én sem élek, akkor... nem biztos, hogy sikerülni fog – felelte a nő.

– Ajánlom, hogy sikerüljön – ropogtatta meg ujjait Sesshoumaru, láthatóvá téve pengeéles karmait.

– A Shikon-szilánkok pedig... – kérdezte Inuyasha, de sejtette, mi lesz rá a válasz.

– Azok a jövőben vannak, ha igaz, amit mondtatok... – válaszolta a nő. – Akkor pedig nem tehetek semmit. Afölött nincs hatalmam.

– Igyekezz! – figyelmeztette őt Sesshoumaru, s a nő azonnal koncentrálni kezdett.

Becsukta a szemét, lecsendesítette elméjét, s megkezdte az utazást visszafelé, a múltba... érezte az idő folyamát, s ahol egy kis gubancot észlelt, megállt, s megvizsgálta, van-e valami köze ehhez az idősíkhoz. Aztán továbbhaladt, keresve a megfelelő időpontot.

Nem aludt sokat; hajnalban a madarak csicsergése ébresztette fel. Kinyújtózkodott, aztán leugrott a fáról. Folytatta útját, de hamarosan vízcsobogásra lett figyelmes. Szomjas volt, és az arcának is jól esett volna már egy kis friss víz, ezért letért az útról, hogy megkeresse a forrást. Hamarosan meg is találta, s leguggolt, hogy igyon a kristálytiszta vízből.

Ismét megérezte Sesshoumaru figyelő tekintetét. _„Ezt a kis kitérőt igazán nem róhatja fel nekem..."_ ekkor azonban megérezte még egy szellem jelenlétét... rögtön felismerte: Inutaisho volt az. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később, mikor Kayou lehajolt, hogy még egy utolsó kortyot igyon a forrásból, megjelent mellette a démon. A nő nem zavartatta magát, lenyelte a folyadékot, csak aztán nézett föl a szellemre.

– Mi szél hozott? – kérdezte tőle.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam, eljutottál-e a templomig... – válaszolta Inutaisho. – A fiam a közelben van.

– Tudom – felelte könnyedén a nő.

Inutaisho kérdő tekintettel nézett rá:

– Találkoztál vele?

– Igen – biccentett Kayou; odafigyelt a szavaira, mert tudta, hogy a fiatal Sesshoumaru mindent tökéletesen hall. – De... megegyeztünk.

– Nocsak... – húzta fel a szemöldökét a démon. – Ez nagyon érdekes...

– Az, de most nem időzhetek tovább itt – válaszolta Kayou. – Minél hamarabb haza akarok jutni.

– Megértem... – felelte Inutaisho. – Akkor jó utat!

– Köszönöm, és... – Kayou közelebb hajolt hozzá és a fülébe suttogott, így a közelben fülelő Sesshoumaru nem halhatott belőle semmit sem. – Azt hiszem, ezt elárulhatom neked... ne aggódj, a fiad idővel másképp fogja látni a dolgokat... büszke lehetsz majd rá – fejezte be Kayou, azzal folytatta útját, magára hagyva kavargó gondolataival Inutaishot.

Végre elért egy emelkedő végére és megláthatta a hegy lábánál húzódó templomot. Egy domb tetejére épült; innen szerénynek tűnt, mégis látszott, hogy szent helyen van. Egy pillanatra megpihent és elgyönyörködött a tájban. Aztán folytatta útját, de ismét megérezte Sesshoumaru jelenlétét; sőt, ezúttal egyre közelebbről érezte.

A következő percben pedig már elállta az útját. Kayou megtorpant.

– Mit akart tőled az apám? – kérdezte.

Kayou meglepettséget színlelt.

– Azt hittem, hallottad, hiszen ott voltál a közelben... – válaszolta a nő. – Vagy tévednék?

Sesshoumaru mérgesen pillantott Kayoura. Mégis hogy merészel gúnyolódni vele?

– Mit mondtál neki? – faggatta tovább.

Kayou odament mellé.

– Semmit, ami árthat neked, Sesshoumaru – felelte, azzal kikerülve a démont, továbbsétált.

Sesshoumaru döbbenten nézett utána, s követte.

– Válaszolj, különben nem engedlek tovább! – zárkózott föl mellé.

– Hogy te milyen makacs vagy! – sóhajtott fel Kayou. – Persze, ez mindig is így lesz...

– Miről beszélsz?

– Ha már eddig elengedtél, komolyan képes lennél most az utamba állni? – kérdezett vissza a nő. – Egyébként is, az ostor ellen van fegyverem és a mérgező karmaid ellen is.

– Azt hiszed, csak ezekkel tudok támadni? – kérdezte fenyegető hanglejtéssel Sesshoumaru és elnyomta magában azt az érzést, ami akkor érintette meg, mikor útjára engedte a nőt.

Kayou megdermedt. Fogalma sem volt róla, milyen képességei vannak még a démonnak. Ő csak ezeket ismerte, na meg persze a Toukijint, de még egyik kardja sem volt a birtokában Sesshoumarunak. Viszont nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy egy olyan erős szellem, mint ő, nem csupán ezekkel tud sérülést okozni.

– Engedj utamra és akkor egyszer úgyis megtudod – válaszolta Kayou.

– Nem szeretek várakozni.

– Na látod, azt én sem, és haza akarok menni, hogy újra...

– Igen? – kérdezett közbe Sesshoumaru, mikor látta, hogy a nő nem akarja folytatni a mondatot.

– Hogy ismét azokkal lehessek, akik fontosak nekem – fejezte be Kayou, majd még gondolatban hozzátette: _„Leginkább azzal a Sesshoumaruval, akit én ismerek."_

– Ó, milyen megható! – felelte a démon. – Már biztos nagyon várnak... de ha nem válaszolsz nekem, akkor még sokáig várhatnak...

– Nem is tudod, mennyire igazad van – válaszolta óvatosan Kayou. – De nem azt mondtad, hogy utálsz várakozni?

– Na és, hogy jön ez ide?

Kayou nem válaszolt, csak titokzatosan elmosolyodott. _„Végre sikerült egy kicsit összezavarnom... ha sietek, akkor most lerázhatom!"_ futni kezdett, s közben átváltozott: felvette valódi alakját.

Sesshoumaru némi fáziskéséssel eredt a nyomába, de ezúttal képtelen volt utolérni. A legidegesítőbb számára az volt, hogy végig érezte maga előtt a nő illatát, mégsem tudta elkapni. A templomhoz érve viszont már lelassított és magabiztos, lendületes és nyugodt léptekkel vonult be az épületbe.

Kayou ott állt az oltár előtt, egy pap kezét fogva. Mind a ketten a belépő felé fordultak.

– Gyorsan! – sziszegte a fogai közt a nő.

A pap biccentett, s ismét magába mélyedt.

– Most nem menekülsz... innen nincs kiút – közelített vészesen nyugodt tempóban Sesshoumaru. Kayou számára idegtépő volt ez a néhány másodperc, amit ő óráknak élt meg, de nem akarta siettetni a papot, hiszen az megzavarhatja a koncentrációban. Mikor csupán néhány lépés választotta el őt Sesshoumarutól, összerezzent.

Nem az a férfi volt előtte, akit ő ismert és nem is úgy tekintett rá, mint szokott. Annyira idegennek tűnt ez a fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru. Kayou mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy ismét otthon legyen, a saját idejében. Vissza akart térni az _ő_ Sesshoumarujához. Az idő vészesen fogyott, ahogyan a távolság is köztük. Már csak egy lépést választotta el őket egymástól...

– Megvan! – kiáltotta a démonnő. – Megtaláltam!

– Akkor hozd vissza azonnal! – parancsolta neki Sesshoumaru.

– Máris, máris, egy pillanat – hűtötte le a nő. – Nem olyan egyszerű az, csak úgy hangzik... és ne siettess, mert akkor nem fog sikerülni!

Sesshoumaru vett egy mély levegőt. Kezdett türelmetlen lenni és utált várakozni...

Majdnem hozzáért, mikor váratlanul fehér fény árasztotta el Kayout, s a következő pillanatban már csak a hűlt helyét találta. Vérfagyasztó pillantással tekintett a papra.

– Hol van? Mit tettél vele, halandó?

– Visszaküldtem a saját idejébe... – válaszolta megszeppenve a pap, s hátrált néhány lépést a haragos démon elől.

– Hogy mit csináltál...?

Fél pillanat múlva fehér fény jelent meg a démonnő előtt, aztán, mikor kezdett a tünemény eloszlani, feltűnt benne Kayou alakja. Döbbenten nézett az előtte álló démonnőre, aki a kezét fogta. Azonnal kikapta belőle a sajátját, s hátrált néhány lépést – ekkor pedig nekiütközött valakinek.

„_Sesshoumaru"_ gondolta Kayou és megfordult, kicsit tartva attól, amit majd látni fog, hátha mégse tért vissza a saját idejébe, de mikor meglátta a démont, megnyugodott. Mosolyogva ölelte meg. Végre hazaért...

Sesshoumaru viszonozta ölelését és így álltak egy darabig. A szellem örült, hogy Kayou visszatért és ismét mellette van. Aztán odarohant hozzájuk Rin, így kibontakoztak egymás öleléséből, a kislány pedig Kayou nyakába kapaszkodott.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Kayou! – mondta boldogan.

– Hát még én... – válaszolta sóhajtva a nő.

– E-ezt nem hiszem el – pislogott rájuk Inuyasha. – Jól láttam, amit az előbb láttam...? Hogy Sesshoumaru...

– Jól láttad, Inuyasha – mondta halálosan komoly képpel Miroku.

A döbbent csapat keresett egy árnyékos helyet és oda telepedtek le a déli nap tűző sugarai elől. A démonnő szó nélkül továbbállt; örült, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Kayou nagy vonalakban elmesélte a kíváncsiskodóknak, mi történt vele.

– Szóval találkoztál a szüleimmel? – kerekedtek el Inuyasha szemei.

– Igen – biccentett Kayou, aztán tétovázva hozzátette:

– Rendesek voltak velem.

– Na és... – Sesshoumaru megköszörülte a torkát. – Öhm... kivel találkoztál még?

Kayou elmosolyodott a kérdésen. Értette a célzást. Arra volt kíváncsi a démon, hogy vele összefutott-e.

– Hát, veled is találkoztam...

– Tényleg? És túlélted? – kérdezte azonnal Inuyasha.

– Na de Inuyasha! – pirított rá Kagome.

– Amint láthatod... – felelte Kayou, de a hangjában bujkáló alig hallható félelem nem kerülte el Sesshoumaru figyelmét. Átkarolta a nőt. Lelkiismeret-furdalása volt, bár nem is emlékezett rá, mit tett, sőt azt se tudta, valóban ő tette-e. Hiszen az idő olyan megfoghatatlan és még egy szellemnek se könnyű megértenie.

– Nos, ha vége, nekem már csupán egy kérdésem maradt – szólalt meg Miroku, miután kibeszélték a témát és megebédeltek a fák árnyékában. Odaguggolt Kayou elé és megfogta a kezét. – Sajnos nem tudtam a múltkori találkozásunk alkalmával megkérdezni, de... lennél a gyermekeim anyja?

– Szerzetes! – kiáltott rá izzó szemekkel Sango, s már nyúlt is a Csonttörő után, Sesshoumaru szeme pedig fenyegető-haragosan megvillant.

Kayou elpirult.

– Öhm... azt hiszem, ezzel már... hát... hogy is mondjam... öhm... elkéstél – válaszolta pironkodva.

– Hogyan? – lepődött meg Miroku.

Kayou kihúzta kezeit a szerzetes kezei közül, miközben mindenkin a döbbent csend lett úrrá, aztán Sesshoumaruhoz fordult:

– Emlékszel, azt mondtad, megváltozott az illatom – kezdett bele, mire Sesshoumaru bólintott. Nem sejtette, mire akar kilyukadni a nő. – Nos, ez azért van, mert...

Drámai szünet következett.

– Apa leszel, Sesshoumaru...

Folytatása következik...


	15. Megtalált lélek

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**15. rész: Megtalált lélek**_

A döbbent csöndet Inuyasha törte meg:

– Na ne! Ez még viccnek is rossz! Az én bátyám?

– Úgy tűnik, nem örülsz, hogy nagybácsi leszel... – jegyezte meg Kagome.

– Na de ez abszurd! – válaszolta Inuyasha. – Gondolkozz már egy kicsit! Talán napszúrást kaptál, Kagome? Ez... ez... Sesshoumaru!

Miroku csalódottan és meglepetten ült vissza helyére, Sango mellé. A szellemirtó lány még mindig a kezében tartotta bumerángját, csapásra készen, de ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul ült, mint amikor Kayou bejelentette a nagy hírt.

– Nem meglepő Inuyasha, ha belegondolsz... – felelte komoly arccal a szerzetes. – Elvégre Kayou egy gyönyörű nő, és...

– Na de Miroku! – kelt ki magából Inuyasha, de még mielőtt végigmondhatta volna, Sango befejezte mozdulatát: Csonttörőjével kupán vágta a szerzetest.

– Au! Sango! Már megint mi rosszat mondtam?... Különben is, mi is igazán megpró...

– Most már elég legyen, Miroku! – kiáltott rá a szellemirtó lány.

– De hát az én bátyám... – Inuyasha még mindig nem akarta elhinni.

– Jaj, nőj már fel, Inuyasha! – szólt rá Shippou, aminek egy ütés a fejére lett a nyereménye. – Au! Kagome! Megint bánt! Szólj rá!

– Inuyasha, hagyd békén Shippout! – kiáltott rá Kagome.

Sesshoumaru számára úgy tűnt, mintha megállt volna az idő. Több minden kavargott benne; érzések, gondolatok... aztán, mikor kitisztult a feje, észrevette, hogy Kayou tanácstalanul néz rá, várva, mit szól hozzá. Mikor ránézett a nőre, eszébe jutott, mennyire hiányzott neki, mikor nem volt ott mellette és emlékezett arra is, milyen jó érzés volt őt először átkarolni.

Boldogan mosolyodott el és átölelte Kayout.

– Nagyon örülök – mondta, azzal ismét ránézett a nőre. – Szeretlek.

„_Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt valaha is kimondom."_ tette hozzá magában Sesshoumaru.

– Én is szeretlek téged, Sesshoumaru – válaszolt Kayou.

A férfi megcsókolta őt. Örült, mint még soha életében és melegség járta át a szívét. _„Talán ilyen lehet a boldogság..."_

– Jaj ne, ez nekem már sok! – sóhajtott Inuyasha, miközben az égre emelte tekintetét. – Kezdem azt hinni, a bátyám megőrült...

– Miért, mit csinálnak? – kérdezte Shippou, aki próbálta leküzdeni Miroku tenyerét a szeméből. – Miroku, engedj el, látni akarom!

– Ez nem gyerekeknek való látvány, Shippou – magyarázta nagy komolyan a szerzetes.

Rin eközben boldogan kuncogva figyelte Sesshoumarut és Kayout. Jyaken továbbra is úgy állt ott, mintha legyökerezett volna és csak pillanatokon múlna, hogy ki ne rügyezne, mint egy fa. Bebizonyosodott hát a rossz érzése, hogy azon a bizonyos napon, azon a bizonyos tisztáson Sesshoumaru nem csupán életre keltette a Tensaigával Kayout... Sango is meglepetten tekintett a párra, akik éppen most bontakoztak ki egymás öleléséből.

Hirtelen mindenki másfelé tekintett, mintha észre sem vették volna, ami a szemük előtt történt. Kagome is dudorászva figyelt egy érdekes formájú bárányfelhőt, mintha valami különöset vett volna észre rajta.

– Hát... azt hiszem, ideje továbbindulnunk – jelentette ki Sesshoumaru zavartan.

– Igen, jó ötlet – nézett bátyjára Inuyasha. – Azért nem voltunk rossz csapat, mi?

– Ne bízd el magad, öcsi!

Inuyasha morgott, mégis elmosolyodott. _„Mégsem őrült meg teljesen..."_ Rengeteget változott a bátyja, de azért alapvetően mindig ugyanaz marad...

Alighogy lenyelte az italt, Kazaru mély álomba merült. Először teljes sötétség uralkodott mindenütt. Aztán meglátott egy apró, pislákoló fényt. Odament hozzá, lehajolt és a kezébe vette. Tiszta fény volt, és ahogy figyelte, egyre nagyobb lett. Végül mindent elborított és már a vakító fehérségtől nem lehetett látni semmit se.

Aztán a fájdalmas fény enyhült és végre látni engedte a csodaszép tájat, ahová került. Pontosabban annak a határán állt. Egyik oldalán termékeny földek, gyönyörű, smaragdzöld fűvel, az élet illatával, a másikon pedig sivár pusztaság, sziklákkal övezve és a halál bűzétől szenvedve. A határvonalat, amin állt, úgy tűnt, mintha egy éles pengével szabdalták volna meg. Hirtelen ért véget az egyik rész és ugyanolyan váratlanul kezdődött a másik.

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte Kazaru álmában.

– Ez a hely tükrözi a két utat, amit választhatsz – hallatszott egy női hang közvetlenül előtte.

Kazaru felnézett rá és saját magát látta viszont benne.

– Ki vagy te?

– Már tudod a választ – felelte a második Kazaru. – Én vagyok a te belső hangod... a tudatalattid, ha úgy tetszik.

– Akkor te sem tudsz dönteni.

– Nem nekem kell döntenem; megvan a saját utam – magyarázta a varázslónőnek belső énje.

– Tehát minden rajtam múlik – bólintott Kazaru.

– Így van...

– De még mindig nem tudom, hogyan segíthetne ez nekem? – nézett rá a nő. – Segíts nekem!

– Különleges vérünk van – kezdett bele belső énje, saját magáról és Kazaruról mesélve. – Egyrészt... Midoriko utódai vagyunk – erre az élettel teli mezőre mutatott és megjelent ott a papnő –, másrészt pedig a vérünkbe keveredik egy démon ereje is – folytatta, azzal a pusztán megjelent egy hatalmas és erős démon, a valódi alakjában. – Mégis, mi emberek vagyunk... – magyarázta és a határvonalra mutatott. – Megadatik a lehetőség számodra, hogy melyik utat választod... Érted most már?

– Igen – biccentett a varázslónő. – Sokáig jártam a pusztulás útján, de Kagoméék megmutatták, milyen a fény oldala... ezért zavarodtam így bele... úgy gondoltam, a „jó oldalon" túl sok a korlát.

– Ezeket a korlátokat te magad állítod – mutatott rá belső énje. – Azért, mert belső késztetést érzel rá... de így is szabadabb lehetsz és boldogabb, mint a másik oldalon... persze annak is megvannak az előnyei... de neked kell döntened, hová akarsz tartozni, most már nincs visszaút, ez az a pillanat! – figyelmeztette Kazarut.

– De a sötétségben nincs boldogság... csak üresség... és magány... mit ér a hatalom, ha közben nem érzem úgy, hogy igazán élek? – tette fel magának a kérdést a varázslónő, miközben belső énje és a két alak a két oldalon figyelte őt. – A jóknak a gyengéjük egyben az erősségük is; a korlátaik és az érzéseik... olyan sokáig éltem ezek nélkül...

– Furcsa volt ismét megtapasztalnod, mikor Kagoméékkel utaztál...

– Igen – nézett maga elé üres tekintettel Kazaru. – De egyben... megnyugtató is volt. De félek tőle...

– Miért? – kérdezte tőle ezúttal Midoriko.

– Nem ismerem.

A miko elmosolyodott és közelebb lépett hozzá.

– Fogd meg a kezem – mondta – és érezni fogod, mit ajánlunk neked.

Kazaru megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet. Hihetetlen frissesség és erő áramlott keresztül rajta. De lágyan, csöppet sem erőszakosan vagy akarata ellenére. Pont annyi, amennyi elég volt neki. A szívét melegség járta át és olyan boldognak érezte magát, mint még soha. Ráadásul lelki szemei előtt halványan felidéződtek előtte egy férfi vonásai. Ismerte őt; örök hűséget fogadtak egymásnak, több évvel ezelőtt... szívét ekkor elszorította a bánat.

Nem sokkal a fogadalom után Kazaru elfordult a fény erejétől, s emiatt elváltak útjaik. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a férfi valaha is megbocsát neki; sőt, azt sem tudta, képes lesz-e valaha önmagának megbocsátani ezért. Fájt neki.

Ekkor megtört a varázslatos pillanat és ő elengedte Midoriko kezét.

– Megmutatom neked, velem mire lehetsz képes! – lépett mellé a démon és megérintette Kazarut.

Hatalmas energia tört fel mélyen a varázslónőben, s érezte, hogy ezzel bármire képes, bármit megtehet, amit akar. Majdhogynem megrészegítette őt, olyan mámorosan érezte magát. Mintha elpusztíthatatlan lenne.

– Látnia kell, mivel jár, ha ezt választja – szólt közbe Midoriko.

– Igazad van – helyeselt Kazaru belső énje. – De a tiédet is – fejezte be, azzal hozzáért ő is és Midoriko is a varázslónőhöz.

A képek és érzések szinte követhetetlen sebességben változtak és mielőtt az egyiket átélte volna, már a másikat tapasztalta. Zsongott a feje a rengeteg gondolattól és hamarosan úgy érezte, ha nem marad abba az áradat, akkor szétrobban.

Kazaru kihúzta magát a többiek érintéséből és hátrált néhány lépést. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy a belsőjében dúló vihar lassan elapadjon.

– Mégis... mi volt ez? – kérdezte, mikor kicsit lenyugodott a légzése.

– Ebbe az egy pillanatba, amíg hozzád értünk mindhárman, belesűrítettünk minden információt, amire szükséged van a döntéshez – magyarázta belső énje.

– Igazán rendes tőletek... – morogta Kazaru. Még mindig nem sikerült teljesen megnyugodnia.

Először a zöldellő mezőre nézett, ahol Midoriko állt, és gyámoltalannak érezte magát, de tudta, ha ezt az utat választja, ez nem sokáig marad így... aztán a pusztuló térre pillantott, ahol a démon volt. Hatalmasnak érezte magát, de nemsokára fájdalom, szomorúság és magány töltötte el a szívét; nem a saját érzései voltak ezek, hanem azoké, akik miatta szenvedtek. Elkapta a tekintetét és a határvonalon álló belső énjére nézett, aki figyelmesen fürkészte az ő sarcát.

– Nos? Hogyan döntesz? Innen már nincs visszaút...

Kazaru bólintott, aztán tétován elindult Midoriko felé.

– Úgy! – hallatszott a démon dübörgő és félelmetes hangja. – Tehát nem kérsz az én erőmből! Elemésztelek téged, halandó!

Kazaru megijedt és gyorsan felzárkózott Midoriko mellé. A démon támadt, de valamilyen fehér fényű védőpajzs meggátolta terve végrehajtásában.

– Te csináltad? – nézett a mikóra Kazaru.

– Nem; magad voltál – válaszolta Midoriko.

Kazaru csodálkozva nézett rá, aztán megértette... már mindent értett. Félelem nélkül lépett a démon elé, még mindig a smaragdzöld mezőn állva. Felnézett, egyenesen a szörny szemébe.

– Ezt az utat választottam – jelentette ki sziklaszilárdan. – Tudom, te is a részem vagy, ezt elfogadom, de... nem engedhetek többé utat neked. Ha meg akarom találni az egyensúlyt és a békét, boldogságot, a szívem azt súgja, ez a helyes döntés... hogy a fény útját választom.

Legnagyobb döbbenetére, a démon nem ellenkezett, hanem bólintott és egyre zsugorodni és halványodni kezdett. Még utolsó szavaival ezt mondta neki:

– Visszavonulok... de tudd, ha szükség van rám, az erőm a tiéd... – aztán végleg eltűnt.

Kazaru lehajolt és hozzáért a határvonalhoz... a puszta átváltozott ugyanolya élettel teli mezővé, ahol állt, s az őket régen élesen elválasztó vonal is teljesen eltűnt. Felállt, s lenézett a smaragdzöld fűre... aztán megint minden sötétségbe burkolózott.

Kinyitotta a szemeit. Hirtelen tért vissza az álomból, mintha varázsütésre lett volna vége. A templom egyik padján feküdt, egy pokróccal volt betakarva. Óvatosan felült. Mocorgására felfigyelt a pap, aki most is az oltárnál ügyködött. Odasietett hozzá.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítettél... nélküled nem ment volna – nézett rá Kazaru. – Már sokkal jobban vagyok.

– Tehát sikerült döntened...

– Igen; visszatérek a fényhez – bólintott a varázslónő.

– Örülök – mosolyodott el a férfi és átölelte. – Üdv újra köztünk, húgom!

– Tudod, hogy nem szeretem, ha így hívsz... – mondta durcásan Kazaru, de ő sem bírta ki mosolygás nélkül.

Kibontakozott bátyja öleléséből.

– Hosszú út áll előtted, és csöppet sem lesz könnyű – nézett a szemébe a pap. – De végül boldog leszel, ebben biztos vagyok... ismerlek ennyire... ha pedig szükséged van valamire, rám mindig számíthatsz!

– Köszönöm, te mindig rendes voltál hozzám – suhant át egy újabb mosoly Kazaru arcán. Aztán elsötétedett a tekintete. – Először is meg kell keresnem őt...

– Rendben van... azt hallottam, valahol nyugaton van – mondta a férfi, azzal elindult vissza, az oltárhoz.

– Köszönök mindent! – köszönt el Kazaru, s kilépett a ragyogó napfénybe, ami a templom előtt fogadta.

Hunyorognia kellett néhány másodpercig, mire hozzászokott a szeme a benti sötétség után. Gyönyörű nap volt. Elindult nyugati irányba, s már várta a pillanatot, mikor találkozhat kedvesével; de ugyanakkor tartott is tőle. Vajon mit szól majd hozzá, hiszen annyi minden történt és oly sok idő eltelt...

Egy kislány szaladt keresztül a réten. Hófehér, lila mintás kimonót viselt és boldogan rohant szülei felé. Virágokat szedett nekik és ők nagyon örültek ennek. Anyukája megölelte, aztán a fülébe súgta:

– Nézd csak, az a fiú nem téged keres?

A kislány megfordult, és amint meglátta barátját, kibontakozott édesanyja öleléséből és a fiú felé futott. Mikor odaért hozzá, a kisfiú egy kis virágcsokrot húzott elő a háta mögül. Tökéletesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy embergyerek, leszámítva hosszú, hegyes füleit és a fején jobb oldalt lelógó ezüstszínű hajtincsét.

– Neked szedtem – mondta és elpirult, miközben odaadta a kislánynak.

– Nagyon köszönöm, Kuroda! – mosolygott a kislány, azzal elvette a virágokat.

– Nagyon szépek! – tette hozzá és cserébe egy puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, aki ennek következtében ismét elpirult.

– Gyere, mutatok neked valamit – fogta meg a lány kezét és elindultak. – Találtam erre egy szép patakot!

– Hű! – csillant meg a kislány szeme. Imádta a vizet.

– Itt van – mutatott körbe Kuroda, mikor odaértek. – Tetszik, Kazaru?

– Igen, nagyon szép!

Folytatása következik...


	16. Naraku egy unalmas napja

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**16. rész: Naraku egy unalmas napja**_

– A fenébe! Megint elmenekült! – pattant fel Inuyasha, s az égre emelte tekintetét, de Narakuból már csak egy apró fekete pötty látszott. – Gyáva féreg vagy, hallod?

– Úgyse hallja... – morogta Shippou.

– Á! – Inuyasha dühösen vágta vissza a tokjába kardját. – Szörnyű egy alak!

– Legalább most egy ékkőszilánkot se vitt el – mutatott rá Kagome. – És nem is sérültünk meg annyira, mint máskor.

– Akkor is hátrányban vagyunk! – magyarázta a félszellem. – Ha nem lenne az az erős, új pajzsa...

– Igen, ez nem valami jó dolog – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Miroku.

– De majd megoldjuk, ahogy szoktuk – szólt békítően Sango. – Szerintem most egy darabig nyugtunk lesz tőle... én részemről most legszívesebben pihennék egyet, azért eléggé kimerítő volt ez a csata.

– Egyetértek, Sango, menjünk – biccentett Miroku.

– Szerzetes! – pattant fel a szellemirtó lány. – Miket gondolsz már megint?

– Jaj, én nem úgy...

– Szerintem is pihennünk kéne – szólt közbe gyorsan Kagome.

Végül sikerült megegyezniük és a harc színterétől egy kicsit távolabb húzódtak, hogy nyugodtan lepihenhessenek. Kagome tésztalevest főzött és miután mindenki elfogyasztotta saját adagját (vagy esetleg másét is, példának okáért lásd Inuyashát; de szerencsére Kagome több adagot is hozott, úgyhogy senki sem maradt éhen), a csapat elterült a füvön és élvezte a kora délutáni, lágy napsütést.

Naraku unottan tartott kastélya felé, s jobb dolga nem lévén, a földet fürkészte madártávlatból. Egyszínű tájak, ugyanolyan emberek, Japán tipikus falusi figurái... de aztán végre meglátott valamit, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését.

„_Ez a halandó lány... ő az, aki Sesshoumaruval tart"_ ismerte fel a tisztás közepén bóklászó Rint. Remek lehetőségnek ígérkezett a dolog, ugyanis a szellemet sehol sem érezte Naraku. Talán ez az utolsó esélye, hogy meg tudja zsarolni Sesshoumarut...

Lejjebb ereszkedett, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, tényleg senki sincs a kislány közelében. Elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, mikor rájött, még Sesshoumaru talpnyalója, Jyaken sincs Rin közelében. Váratlanul villámgyorsan megindult a föld felé, a kislányt véve célba.

– Mi ez? – torpant meg Kayou, mikor Jyakennel elérték az erdőt szélét. Aztán rájött. – Egy démon!

– Ez Naraku! – szimatolt bele a levegőben Jyaken. – Sosem felejtem el annak a bűzös szagát, aki elárulta nagyuramat!

Kayou azonnal elrugaszkodott a földről és egy hatalmas ugrással megtette a félutat a Rinnel köztük lévő távolságnak. Látta, hogy a szellem lecsapni készül és mindjárt eléri a kislányt. Ismét felugrott a levegőbe, közben pedig egy lendületes mozdulattal levette nyakláncát és átváltoztatta a fegyverévé.

Megérkezett Rin mellé, de már nem volt ideje elugrania vele Naraku elől. Védelmezően átölelte a kislányt. Kayou botja pulzálni kezdett, s alig egy szempillantás alatt egy pajzsot alakított ki körülöttük, aminek Naraku sikeresen neki is ütközött.

Méterekkel arrébb ért földet és a váratlan esemény miatti meglepettségtől először szóhoz sem jutott. Mire feltápászkodott, már Kayou is talpon volt, háta mögött Rin állt, de a védőburok még nem szűnt meg. A nő támadóállást vett föl, de egyelőre nem mozdult.

Naraku mérgesen pillantott rá; csalódott volt, amiért nem sikerült ilyen könnyen elkapnia Rint.

– Te meg ki vagy? – vetette oda. – Még nem láttalak...

– Elég annyit tudnod rólam, hogy nem hagyom, hogy baja essen Rinnek – felelte Kayou.

– Érdekes... – húzta össze a szemeit a démon, aztán hirtelen támadásba lendült.

Kayou kezében ezüstös fény vette körül a botot és ő sem volt rest, kivédte a csapást, sőt, meg is fűszerezte egy ellentámadással; Naraku pajzsa azonban kivédte azt. A szellem gúnyosan kacagott.

– Ostoba! Azt hiszed, csak neked van ilyen védelmed? Az enyém sokkal erősebb!

– Majd meglátjuk! – szólt a nő, azzal ismét támadott, de megint csak nem ért célba. Egyre türelmetlenebb lett.

– Ezt nevezed te támadásnak? – játszott Kayou idegeivel a démon. – Hadd javítsalak ki!

Azzal egy erős rohamba kezdett. A nő kezdetben sikeresen hárította a támadásokat, de hamarosan elfáradt. Rin eközben már elfutott, s most Jyakennel figyelték az eseményeket egy bokor fedezékéből.

Kayou úgy érezte, már nem bírja sokáig. A támadások olyan gyorsan követték egymást, hogy még arra sem volt ideje, hogy végiggondolja a lehetőségeit, nemhogy arra, hogy átváltozzon. Amikor úgy érezte, ereje határán van, elrugaszkodott a föltől és méterekkel hátrébb ért talajt, fél térdre ereszkedve.

Naraku arcán gúnyos félmosoly jelent meg:

– Csak nem kifáradtál?

Kayou dacosan tekintett bele a parázsló démoni szemekbe, melyek semmi jót sem ígértek számára. Aztán felhúzta a bot védőpajzsát és várta, mi fog történni. Valóban nem maradt már sok ereje. _„Hol lehetsz most Sesshoumaru?"_ kérdezte magában, aztán alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. _„Nem. Most a harcra kell koncentrálnom. Most itt vagyok."_

Naraku magabiztos léptekkel megindult feléje. Kayou összeszedte maradék erejét, felkészülve a végső csapásra. Aztán a szellem felgyorsult, s egy pillanat töredéke alatt elérte a nő pajzsának határát.

– Ez ellenem kevés... – suttogta vérfagyasztó hangon. – Most pedig... meghalsz!

Egyik kezével közelített a védőpajzs felé... aztán elérte... és egy kisebb akadályként érzékelte, amin sikeresen át is jutott. Kayou szemei kikerekedtek a félelemtől. Utoljára akkor rettegett ennyire, mikor találkozott nagybátyjával... a szülei gyilkosával. Agya teljesen leblokkolt, mozdulni sem tudott a félelemtől; ez az érzés átjárta teste minden porcikáját.

Dermedten nézte Naraku arcát és a felé közelítő kezet, de nem tett semmit. Képtelen volt megmozdulni.

– Véged! – hallotta Naraku hangját, aztán a férfi lecsapott.

Körmeivel megkarmolta Kayou arcát és távolabb lépett.

– A mérget, amit a szervezetedbe juttattam, nem fogod tudni legyőzni, félvér... túl gyenge vagy.

Kayou arca egyre fehérebb lett, de még mindig dermedten térdelt a démon előtt. Naraku várt; egy ilyen szórakoztató műsort nem állt szándékában kihagyni, főleg, hogy Sesshoumaru orra alá is borsot törhet, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, a nő az ő társaságába tartozik. A démon jelenlétére pedig még semmi sem utalt.

„_Meglepődik majd, mikor visszaér... de addig is... szórakoztató lesz."_ húzta ördögi vigyorra a száját Naraku.

Kayou érezte, hogy testében egyre terjed a méreg és a következő pillanatban meg is ingott; a földre zuhant. A fülében hallotta Naraku kacaját. Kayounak már alig maradt ereje bármire is, így elvesztette az uralmat teste fölött: felvette valódi alakját, ezt már nem tudta megakadályozni. Sőt, így talán még esélye is lehet az életben maradásra. Talán...

Naraku elhallgatott és érdeklődéssel figyelte, hogyan változik meg Kayou alakja.

– Nahát, ez érdekes... mégsem hanyou vagy – állapította meg a démon. – Ettől függetlenül már semmi sem menthet meg... mit mondasz? – hajolt közelebb hozzá Naraku. – Nem hallom.

– Sesshoumaru... – préselte ki alig hallhatóan ajkain a szót Kayou.

– Hmm... – Naraku elgondolkozott. _„Vajon mi lehet a kapcsolat közte és Sesshoumaru között?"_ azonban alig gondolta végig, máris megérezte a szellem közeledtét.

– Sajnálom – fordult szomorú tekintettel a nő felé –, de végül mégis ki kell hagynom haláltusád utolsó pillanatait... pedig igen szórakoztató lett volna... – fejezte be, azzal felemelkedett a levegőbe, s egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később már a horizonton sem látszott.

Sesshoumaru az erdő szélére ért. Érezte annak az idegesítő Narakunak a szagát, így visszasietett útitársaihoz. Rinre és Jyakenre és bokor mögött bukkant rá.

– Hol van Kayou? – kérdezte.

Szolgája a tisztás felé mutatott. Naraku éppen elrugaszkodott a földtől, s mikor feljebb volt már, Sesshoumaru csak akkor látta meg Kayou mozdulatlan testét.

– Ne – mondta halkan, s szemei ijedten kerekre tágultak. Rémisztő gondolat futott át az agyán.

Egy ezüstös villanást érzékelt a külvilágból. Arrafelé nézett és meglátta Sesshoumaru aggódó arckifejezését. Elmosolyodott: amikor először találkoztak, nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is így fog nézni rá.

– Kayou... mit tett? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Mérgezettek voltak... a karmai – felelte szaggatottan a kérdezett, s arcát teljesen a szellem felé fordította.

– Te nem vagy immunis rá... én viszont igen – nézett a nőre a démon és kimeresztette karmait.

– Ne... – kapta el a kezét Kayou.

Sesshoumaru értetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Miért...?

– Várj... valami... – Kayou nem tudta értelmesebben elmagyarázni.

Valami furcsát érzett belülről. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy koncentrálni tudjon rá, de nem engedte el Sesshoumaru csuklóját. Eddig úgy érezte, mindjárt megfagy, hiszen a méreg már szinte mindenhol szétterjedt a testében. De most... valami melegséget érzett áramlani a belül.

– Kayou... – hallotta Sesshoumaru tétova hangját, de nem figyelt rá.

A melegség egyre erősödött benne, végül végigterjedt minden porcikáján. Ekkor azonban egy erős, de tompra fájdalmat érzett a hasában.

– Ááá! – felkiáltott és megszorította Sesshoumaru csuklóját.

De az érzés, amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hamar el is múlt. Kinyitotta a szemét és olyan egészségesnek érezte magát, mint még soha. Felült és Sesshoumarura nézett. Kayou arca már nem volt falfehér, a démon kezével ellentétben. Gyorsan elengedte a csuklóját.

– Bocsánat... – szabadkozott.

Sesshoumaru meglepetten nézett rá, de egyelőre nem kereste az okát Kayou csodával határos felépülésének, hanem átölelte őt.

– Tehát azt mondod, a baba volt? – tette fel ismét a kérdést Sesshoumaru, hogy tisztázza a dolgokat.

– Biztosan – biccentett Kayou. – Hiszen jól mondtad: kettőnk közül csak te vagy immunis a mérgekre... és még azt sem mondtam, hogy...

– Micsodát?

Kayou felemelte az egyik kezét, s az néhány másodperc múlva zöldes fényben úszott. Sesshoumaru meglepetten hátrahőkölt.

– Ez... ez az én...

– Bizony, a mérgező karmok – bólintott a nő, aztán eltüntette kezéről a jelenséget. – Elvileg erre sem vagyok képes...

– Nahát! – ámuldozott Jyaken, aki eddig csöndben figyelte az eseményeket, Rinnel együtt.

– Hát ez jó! – mosolyodott el Rin, majd még tétován hozzátette:

– Vagy nem...?

– Nagyobb védelmet nyújt neked, az biztos – nézett a nőre Sesshoumaru. – De máskor nem megyek ilyen messzire... nem akarom, hogy bajotok essen...

Kayou számára még mindig furcsa volt Sesshoumaru utóbbi időben váratlanul megnövekedett őszintesége vele szemben, de nagyon örült neki.

– Ne aggódj, a fiad megvéd – mosolygott rá Kayou. – Ki tudja még, milyen ereje van...

– Hmm... ez nagyon érdekes... – Naraku agyában lázasan követték egymást egy ördögi terv kialakuló részletei. – Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad ezt, Kanna.

– Gondoltam, hogy érdekelni fog... – válaszolta a lány, azzal kiment a szobából.

Naraku elé, amint visszatért a kastélyba, Kanna rohant, s megmutatta a tükörben, mi történt Kayouval a démon távozása után. Naraku odasétált az ablakhoz és kinézett az őt körülvevő pusztaságra.

– Nahát-nahát, Sesshoumaru... ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad... ezt kis hibát még nagyon meg fogod bánni – ígérte meg a mérgező gáztól fulladozó kastélynak.

Kagura töprengve utazott madártollán, a szellők hátán. Az a bolond öregember mindent elmondott neki, amire kíváncsi volt. De olyan rébuszokban beszélt, hogy beletelt egy kis időbe, mire sikerült valami használhatót kihámoznia szavaiból. Ráadásul mire egyáltalán sikerült rábukkannia a férfira...

Rengeteg idejébe került mindez, mégsem mondhatta, hogy hiábavaló volt az útja. Most már csupán annyi a dolga, hogy megtalálja azt a barlangot és előkészítsen mindent a visszatérésre. Csöppet sem lesz könnyű dolga, de kiderült, mégsem lehetetlen vállalkozásba fogott. Tartozik ennyivel Saurának... hiszen a nő megmentette az életét...

A szélboszorkány észak felé haladt, vissza, a veszélyes tájakra, ahol bármikor összefuthat Naraku teremtményeivel. De tudta, kockáztatnia kell, ha véghez akarja vinni tervét... és csak remélni merte, hogy időközben a démon nem hozott létre valami újabb, rémséges inkarnációt...

Folytatása következik...


	17. Hazafelé

_**A Sors útjai**_

_**17. rész: Hazafelé**_

Bátyja útmutatása alapján Kazaru Nyugat felé vette az irányt. Sejtette, hol lel rá arra, akit keres és mivel légvonalban rövidebb volt az út, először madár alakban utazott. Viszont ahogy egyre múlt az idő és közelebb ért céljához, megijedt. Azt sem tudta, mit fog mondani Kurodának ennyi év után, de leginkább attól tartott, hogyan fogja őt fogadni.

A második nap végére nagyon elfáradt és már az út kétharmadát meg is tette. A táj itt erdős képet festett és a legközelebbi falu is mérföldekre volt innen, Kazaru pedig már kimerült volt. Így nem volt más hátra, minthogy a természetben keressen valamilyen éjszakai szállást. Szerencséjére a közelben egy vízesés zúdult le egy sziklás magaslatról és a zuhatag mögött egy barlangra talált rá. Ez ideális helynek bizonyult az éjszaka eltöltésére. Behúzódott hát oda és hamarosan álom jött a szemére.

Egy gyönyörű nyári nap, amikor kettesben sétáltak kedvesével... remekült telt a délutánjuk, aztán visszaindultak a faluba, ahol éltek. Boldogan haladtak hazafelé. Aztán a férfi megérzett valamit a levegőben... gyorsabbra vették lépteiket, végül már rohantak, minden erejüket beleadva.

Borzalmas látvány tárult a szemük elé, mikor odaértek: mindenhol a pusztítás nyomai uralkodtak, vérbe fagyott holttestek hevertek szanaszét, mintha csak úgy eldobálták volna őket... megdöbbenve és földbe gyökerezett lábbal álltak a falu szélén. Teljesen letaglózta őket a látvány, úgy érezték, az agyuk is megbénult... aztán megszólalt egy vészharang a nő fejében: _„A gyermekem!"_ megint futásnak indult, nem nézve, hová lép, egyenesen arrafelé, ahol reggel még az a kunyhó állt, ahol a nagyszüleivel hagyták a kicsit.

Bár eléggé megviselt állapotban volt, a ház még állt... ez némi reménnyel töltötte el a nőt és azonnal berontott az épületbe. Ekkor szerzett fájó bizonyságot afelől, hogy legelső megérzése nem csalt... leroskadt a padlóra, de képtelen volt egyetlen könnycseppet is ejteni... annál sokkal jobban fájt neki...

Kazaru a saját sikolyára riadt fel. Az arca falfehér volt és hideg verejték gyöngyözött rajta. Felült és mélyeket lélegzett, hátha egy kicsit sikerül lenyugtatnia a lelkében dúló fájó vihart. Az egyenletesen zubogó víz hangja és a barlang időközben visszanyert csendje végül megtette hatását és a nőnek végre sikerült kicsit megnyugodnia és így elgondolkodhatott.

Évek óta most kísértette őt először ez a rettenetes álom... pontosabban emlék. Miután megtörtént, még sokáig szenvedett minden éjszaka ettől és félt elaludni, de aztán... aztán történt valami, ami mindent megváltoztatott. A szörnyű álmok már nem kínozták többé, de ezért nagy árat kellett fizetnie: a szerelmét.

Nyugtalanul feküdt vissza a hideg kőpadlóra. Holnap nehéz napja lesz, nem engedheti meg magának, hogy fáradtan keljen útra. De ezeket az álmokat egyszer s mindenkorra el akarta felejteni.

A Nap első sugaraival kelt, amik szikrázó fényeket csaltak a vízfüggönyre, mely mögött Kazaru pihent... illetve csak próbálkozott pihenni, az éjszakai rémségek után. Hiába hunyta le a szemét, nem tudott elaludni azóta. Így fáradtan, de éberen folytatta útját a rengetegben. Tudta, egyre közelebb ér céljához.

Azonban délben fura, de ismerős érzés fogta el; beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire rájött, mi is ez. Érezte, hogy Kuroda a közelben van. Hiába, a sok viszontagság és a nagy távolság ellenére is megmaradt köztük a kapcsolat. Kazaru megtorpant. Még mindig nem tudja, mit mondjon neki, amikor találkozik vele. Próbálta elképzelni, de nem ment neki.

Végül tartania kellett egy kis pihenőt... annyira megrémült most, az utolsó pillanatban, hogy megremegett a lába, így jobbnak látta, ha leül egy kis időre. Fontolgatta a lehetőségeit: még visszafordulhat, akár megérezte Kuroda, akár nem. De ha már idáig eljutott, kárba menne az a sok idő, amíg utazott, ráadásul akkor hiába volt minden: hiába kereste fel a bátyját, hogy segítsen neki és hiába járta be azt a furcsa világot az álmában. Hiába döntött úgy, visszatért a fény útjához, ha egyszer ezt most nem képes véghezvinni és lezárni. Addig nem fog tudni ténylegesen továbblépni.

Erőt vett magán és folytatta útját. Késő délutánra elérkezett az erdő szélére. Egy tisztás alkotta a rengeteg és egy rizsföld határát. A tisztáson pedig gyerekek játszottak. A közelben édesanyjuk figyelte, hogyan döntenek le a lábáról egy nálunk kétszer akkora felnőttet. Együtt nevettek a játék közben. Kazaru arcán néma mosoly futott át, mikor meglátta őket... de aztán ismét elkomorult.

Ekkor megfordult a szél és most a háta mögül fújt. Az következett, amire számított: a férfi, akit a gyerekek „legyőztek" nyugtalanul egyenesedett fel és gyanakodva fürkészte a környéket mélybarna szemeivel. Kazaru vett egy mély levegőt, mintha attól várná a bátorítást, majd kilépett a fák nyújtotta fedezékből. Néhány lépésnyit ment csupán előre, aztán megállt és ránézett a férfire.

Az évek alatt nagyon keveset változott, legfeljebb annyit, hogy vonásai kicsit megkomolyodtak. De fekete hajában még mindig ott csillogott az a jól ismert, kedves ezüst tincs és ahogyan a szél megborzolta, láttatni engedte a hegyes füleket is. Azonban a tekintete... amint meglátta a varázslónőt, megkeményedett és nem árult el semmiféle érzelmet. Hideg volt, akár a decemberi fagyos szél, ami a hófödte hegycsúcsokról zúdul le a falvakra.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte ugyanolyan hűvösen.

Kazaru azonban még mindig nem tudta, mit feleljen neki. Annyi minden történt vele... végre visszatalált elvesztett útjára és most... most fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Végül a félelmei erősebbnek bizonyultak elhatározásánál; lesütötte a szemét:

– Bocsáss meg, mégse kellett volna idejönnöm – válaszolta lágyan, azzal megfordult és remegő térdeit leplezni igyekezve, visszament az erdőbe.

A tisztáson lévők némán figyelték, ahogyan távozik. A férfi tekintetével követte, amíg el nem tűnt a fák közt, aztán unokatestvérére nézett, akihez ekkorra már odasereglettek gyermekei. A nő visszanézett rá és bólintott, mintha egy ki nem mondott kérdésre válaszolna.

– Menj csak...

A férfi még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig rokona szemébe tekintett, aztán egy ugrással eltűnt ő is a mezőről.

„_Mégis mit gondoltam? Hogy lehettem ilyen bolond?"_ kérdezte magától keserűen Kazaru. _„Talán azt hittem, ha meglát, a nyakamba ugrik és mindent megbocsát... semmisnek tekint?... Na persze, jó lett volna, csak az apró hibája az lett volna, hogy abszolút nem reális elvárás..."_ A varázslónő lehajtott fejjel ballagott visszafelé, nagyon lassan. Úgy érezte, alig van élet benne, nemhogy erő a lábaiban. Bánattal vegyült nehéz levegővétele. Most tényleg tanácstalan volt és nagyon gyámoltalannak érezte magát. Tudta, hogy elszúrt mindent és ezt csak magának köszönheti.

Annyira lekötötték borongós gondolatai, hogy észre sem vette, hogy eközben Kuroda megelőzte és most vele szemben állt, figyelmesen várakozva... ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy a földet bámuló Kazaru nekiment. Ijedten hőkölt hátra, mikor észrevette, mi történt. Néhány lépést hátrált, de továbbra sem mert a férfi szemébe nézni.

– Kazaru... – kezdte amaz – mi történt veled? Megváltoztál.

Erre önkéntelenül is felkapta a fejét a nő és mélyen a szemébe nézett. _„Annyi minden van, amit el szeretnék neked mondani, de... azt sem tudom, hol kezdjem el."_

Kuroda látta a szomorúságot és a fájdalmat is a nő szemében, de ugyanakkor észrevette azt a pici reményt is, melyről évekkel azelőtt azt hitte, már sosem látja viszont. Úgy érezte, végre ismét régi kedvesét látja maga előtt. Közelebb lépett hozzá. A nő még mindig némán nézett rá, de nem mozdult. Kuroda még közelebb ment, aztán átölelte:

– Tudtam, hogy egyszer vissza fogsz térni... – mondta halkan, mire egy könnycsepp gördült le Kazaru arcán.

– Inuyasha, mi bajod? – kérdezte Miroku, mikor meglátta, hogy a félszellem nyugtalankodva megtorpant. – Mit érzel?

Inuyasha még nem válaszolt, hanem tovább szimatolt a levegőben.

– Madarak... – felelte tétovázva végül. – Nem is... ez Kazaru! A másik pedig...

– Mi van a másikkal, Inuyasha? – faggatta Kagome is.

– Nem is tudom... van valami fura benne...

Egy pillanat múlva valóban két fekete madár tűnt fel az égen, egymás mellett. Az egyik teljesen fekete volt, a másiknak a jobb szárnya alatt viszont egy ezüstös toll csillant meg. Körberepültek egyszer a társaság fölött, aztán kényelmesen leereszkedtek.

Amint hozzáért a talajhoz a lábuk, átváltoztak. Egyikük tényleg a varázslónő volt, de a másikat még nem ismerték. Kinézete ellenére, Inuyasha tudta, hogy nem egy szellemmel van dolguk.

– Te nem vagy démon – jelentette ki tudálékosan.

– Tényleg nem vagyok teljesen az, de ha jól látom, te sem – mondta erre jéghideg nyugalommal a férfi.

Inuyashában egy pillanat alatt felment a pumpa. Ezzel büszkesége igen érzékeny pontjára tapintott az idegen. Megropogtatta kezeit.

– Lássuk, mire vagy képes...

– Mindig ilyen? – nézett a varázslónőre Kuroda.

Kazaru gondterhelten sóhajtott és némán bólogatott a kérdésre.

– Na gyerünk... vagy talán beijedtél? – heccelte Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha...

– I-igen, Kagome...?

– Hagyd ezt abba.

– Na de...

– Fekszik! – kiáltotta a lány, mire a félszellem a földbe csapódott.

– Ááá, Kagome! – mérgelődött Inuyasha, miközben nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, de a lány már nem figyelt rá.

Kerestek egy napsütéstől védett helyet és lepihentek, hogy aztán a társaság elárassza kérdéseivel Kazarut. De mindenekelőtt a varázslónő bemutatta Kurodát.

– Azt mondtad, tisztáznod kell magadban néhány dolgot... – kezdett bele Kagome. – Ezek szerint sikerrel jártál?

– Igen – biccentett a nő. – Végre tudom most már, hol a helyem.

– Hol? – kérdezte Shippou.

– Megkerestem Kurodát, és elmeséltem neki mindent... úgy döntöttünk, hogy veletek tartunk a Naraku elleni harcban, ha nem bánjátok.

– Persze hogy nem! – mondta Kagome. – Naraku ellen minden erőnkre szükségünk van.

– Igen, így nagyobb eséllyel szállhatunk szembe vele – tette hozzá Sango.

– Egyébként is Inuyasha azt mondta, hogy gyere vissza, mert egész jól harcolsz – kotyogott közbe Shippou, de hozzászólásának egy púp lett az ára.

– Au! Kagome, megint bántott! – árulkodott a rókakölyök és odaugrott a lány ölébe.

– Inuyasha, hagyd békén Shippout! Még csak egy gyerek!

Inuyasha elfordult Kagométől és felhúzta az orrát.

– Huh! – adott hangot érzéseinek.

– Kuroda is jól harcol – jegyezte meg Kazaru.

– Akkor üdv a csapatban – mondta Miroku.

Alighogy a szerzetes kimondta ezeket a szavakat, Kagoménak furcsa érzése támadt.

– Egy ékkőszilánk közelít...

– Nagyon gyorsan – fejezte be helyette a varázslónő.

– Nahát, nem is tudtuk, hogy te is érzed őket – nézett rá csodálkozva Sango.

– Hmm... eddig én sem – felelte elgondolkozva Kazaru.

Inuyasha felpattant a helyéről.

– Már megint azt az undorító farkasbűzt érzem... – morogta.

– Kouga! – állt fel Kagome is, amint megjelent a közelükben a forgószél.

– Szervusz, Kagome! – lépett oda hozzá a farkasszellem és megfogta a lány kezét.

– Nahát, mi szél hozott? – kérdezte zavarában a lány.

– Errefelé volt dolgom és megéreztem Naraku szagát... de már nem találtam meg – magyarázta Kouga. – Viszont a te illatod is a levegőben volt, így idejöttem megnézni, jól vagy-e.

– Nagyon kedves tőled – felelte Kagome pironkodva. – Jól vagyok, köszönöm.

Ez alatt a néhány mondat alatt Inuyasha tehetetlen dühvel bámulta őket, a kezei ökölbe szorultak. De végre szóhoz juthatott:

– Hát, ha Narakut kerested, azzal elkéstél... – mondta neki bosszantóan nagyképűen. – Néhány napja járt erre, de jól elláttam a baját... egy ideig biztos nem kerül elő...

– Inuyasha, de hisz elmenekült és alig tudtad megsebezni az új pajzsa miatt – nézett rá Sango.

– Á! – a félszellem mérgesen nézett Sangóra, de még mielőtt kimagyarázhatta volna magát, Kouga megszólalt:

– Ilyen béna vagy? Még csak meg sem tudtad karcolni, te palotapincsi?

– Fogd be a szád, te tetves ordas! – nézett vele farkasszemet Inuyasha. – Nagyon erős pajzsra tett szert.

– Kíváncsi lennék, honnan van neki – jegyezte meg tűnődve Miroku.

– Nem mondtad el nekik? – nézett a varázslónőre Kuroda, mire minden szem érdeklődve fordult feléjük.

– Öhm... hát... izé... – dadogott Kazaru. – Hát nem.

– Mit nem mondtál el? – kérdezte fenyegető éllel a hangjában Inuyasha.

– Hát... szóval... az úgy volt...

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te segítettél neki? – kelt ki magából a félszellem.

– Hááát...

– Ostoba!

Kazarunál itt betelt a pohár. Egyébként is lelkiismeret-furdalása volt, több dolog miatt is és ez csak az egyik kisebb volt. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy még mások is kioktassák.

– Ide figyelj, Inuyasha – állt oda elé. – Naraku megölt volna, ha nem segítek neki és nem állt szándékomban meghalni, megértetted?

– Jól van na, nem kell leharapni a fejem –húzódott hátrébb a fiú. – De azért... igazán meggondolhattad volna...

– Ott voltam a halál küszöbén! Mégis min gondolkodjak akkor? – emelte fel a hangját a varázslónő.

– Hát...ööö... – Inuyasha erre nem tudott mit felelni. – Talán... el kellett volna menekülnöd.

– Ez volt az egyetlen esélyem, te bolond! – kelt ki magából Kazaru. – Gondolod, ha lett volna más út, akkor nem azt választom? Annyira azért még én sem őrültem meg, hogy magam alatt vágjam a fát, ha van még más megoldás is!

– Jól van... nem kell úgy felkapni a vizet... – mondta megijedve Inuyasha.

Kazaru szemei szikrákat szórtak. Aztán nagy nehezen sikerült lenyugodnia.

– Hidd el, én sem örülök neki... – mondta csendesen végül. – És már ezerszer megbántam, hogy megtettem...

– Ne mondj ilyet – ölelte át a varázslónőt Kuroda.

– Tényleg az én hibám... nem kellett volna...

– Csss! – mondta szelíden Kuroda.

– Kagome, most el kell mennem – fogta meg újból a lány kezét Kouga. – Talán még nincs késő, hogy kövessem Naraku nyomait...

– Rendben van, de vigyázz magadra! – köszönt el tőle Kagome.

– Szervusz, Kagome – mondta a farkasszellem, azzal egy forgószél kíséretében eltűnt.

– Huh! Úgyse találja meg! – húzta fel az orrát Inuyasha.

– Ő legalább megpróbálja...

– Ezzel meg mire akarsz kilyukadni, Kagome? – nézett a lányra a félszellem.

– Semmire... csak ő veszélybe sodorja magát, amíg mi itt békésen üldögélünk... – tapogatta a földet cipője orrával Kagome.

– Hát ide figyelj! – fogott bele Inuyasha. – Kouga nem érez semmit! Ha én érezném a szagát, szerinted nem sietnék utána? Egyébként sem engedem, hogy az az ordas előttem találjon rá!

– Inuyasha... csak nem féltékeny vagy? – pislogott rá ártatlan szemekkel Kagome.

– Mi? Még hogy én? Ugyan már! Az a bolhafészek nem jut semmire, meglátod!

– Ne sértegesd Kougát! – már Kagome is kiabált.

– Miért ne? Csak idejön, szól néhány szót hozzád és te máris odáig vagy érte!

– Szóval mégiscsak féltékeny vagy...

– Nem! Hanem bolond, hogy még ezek után is mindig kihúzlak a bajból!

– Ó, valóban? – kérdezte vészjóslóan higgadtan Kagome. – Sango, kölcsönadod megint Kirarát?

– Persze...

– Ó! Csak nem Kouga után akarsz menni?

– Nem! – kiáltott Kagome. – Ha éppenséggel tudni akarod, hazamegyek!

– Nyugodtan! Senki sem fog visszatartani! NEM ÉRDEKEL!

– Jól van – sértődött meg Kagome és már fel is pattant a macskadémon hátára.

– Sűrűn csinálják ezt? – pislogott Kazaru, aki úgy érezte, egy forgószél kapta volna fel és kilométerekkel odébb hajította volna.

– Sajnos igen – sóhajtott Shippou és vállára ült. – Mindig ez van... most egy darabig nem is fogjuk látni Kagomét... amíg vissza nem jön vagy Inuyasha utána nem megy...

– Miért, hol lakik Kagome? – kérdezte Kuroda.

Vége (egyelőre)

_Ugyebár, Narakuval még mindig nem számoltak le..._


End file.
